


Legends Never Die

by Anglotron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Boba Fett Needs A Hug, Bounty Hunters, Brotherhood, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Force-Sensitive Boba Fett, Force-Sensitive Din Djarin, Force-Sensitive Jango Fett, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Good Parent Jango Fett, Grogu | Baby Yoda Needs a Hug, Jango Fett Adopts Din Djarin, Jango Fett Lives, Kit Fisto Lives, Lightsabers (Star Wars), M/M, Mand'alor (Star Wars), Mandalorian Adoption (Star Wars), Mandalorian Politics (Star Wars), Mandalorians (Star Wars), Necromancy, New Mandalorians (Star Wars), Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Plo Koon Lives, Plo Koon is Ahsoka's Dad, Protective Boba Fett, Protective Din Djarin, Protective Grogu | Baby Yoda, Protective Plo Koon, Romance, Screw Destiny, Silly Kit Fisto, Team as Family, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglotron/pseuds/Anglotron
Summary: Boba and Mando bond, only strengthening it as time passes. The care they have for each other only grows when Jango arrives on the Light Cruiser, not Luke Skywalker. As they gather a crew, Mandalorian Politics and the attempt to reawaken a great evil makes it a bit hard for them. Nevertheless, the crew refuse to stand down, and Mando grows to take the charge.The universe should know by now that Mandalorians are crazy and can't surrender.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Ahsoka Tano, Boba Fett & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Din Djarin & Boba Fett, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Ahsoka Tano, Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Jango Fett & Ahsoka Tano, Jango Fett/Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 37
Kudos: 201





	1. Brother in Armour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fett, Mando and Mayfeld storm a refinery.

While patience was imperative to being a bounty hunter, Mando was losing it quickly. They took the kid, he needed the kid back, and make them pay for it. They needed to suffer for it, especially Moff Gideon.

Mando was getting the kid back, even if it meant making his friend bend backwards to get a sharpshooter. He was imperial, so he was useful. If he tried anything, however, Mando would shoot him. Nothing was getting between him and getting the kid back. 

"Brooding isn't going to make her fly faster," came a voice from behind Mando. 

He turned around, facing the unlikely friend he didn't mean to make. While he didn't say he was, Mando considered him a Mandalorian. The battle on Tython proved his entitlement to his armour, which he'd recently repainted. He seemed to know things, and Mando needed those things. He needed a lot, like needing to punch Gideon through his skull. 

"I'm not brooding," Mando argued coldly, glaring out at space. "I'm just thinking."

"That's the definition of it," Fett shot back with equal coldness, though Mando could hear a smile. For a scary man, he had a sense of humour. "I know broodiness. I had a phase of it when I was a little brat. Good times."

Not wanting to talk about feelings, Mando thought about something else. He pondered on Migs' reaction to Fett, as well as Cara's. The stormtroopers knew of him as well, as they ran away with their tails tucked between their legs. Not that it helped as Fett obliterated them. 

"People are familiar with you," Mando started, narrowing his eyes behind his helmet. "Why is that?"

"What rock have you been hiding under?" Fett jabbed, visibly amused by Mando's ignorance. "I'm a Bounty Hunter, one that the Empire would hire only so their opposition wouldn't. They had me hunt down Jedi, criminal syndicates and so on. I think some referred to me as King of Bounties."

"Hunt Jedi?"

"Oh, yes. I've killed twenty-three." 

Mando had only met Ahsoka for a day but knew she was formidable. He'd felt her power, and wouldn't have lasted long against her. For this man to have killed twenty-three of her was unnerving. What Mando had seen was just the tip of a deep iceberg, and it confirmed that he was Mandalorian. He was proud of that fact like Mando would be if he'd managed to fight one. 

Even the kid, who was just a baby, was a power to respect. 

"The traditional Jedi is an idealistic fool, believing to be above the rest like their shit doesn't smell, the pompous, pretentious assholes."

Given that Mando did not know about the Jedi, he couldn't say otherwise. 

Mando sat down, his elder companion accompanying him. Clacking behind him was an animal unlike anything Mando had seen, and it chirped at him. 

"Don't mind Chimaera; she's mostly harmless."

Her main body was long with brown fur. The hindlegs were equestrian-like, ending in thick hooves, and the tail was long with light green scales. The main upper legs were that of a bear, with slightly smaller insect-like arms close next to them. She had a grey chest, neck and head, which was also equestrian in shape. Two long ears on each side lay flat against her head, and a small beige mane ran from the shoulders to the forehead. 

She was an odd animal, and her name suited her. 

She jumped onto Mando's lap, curling in place and starting to nap. Oblivious to anything around her, Mando presumed she was an odd pet. 

"We're going to make a stop on Tatooine," Fett stated firmly, watching Chimaera sleeping.

"We need to get to Morak," Mando almost growled, placing his hand on Chimaera's head. She nuzzled his hand, purring. 

"As someone who has partaken in vengeance, the initial feelings can blind you. They're powerful, nearly overwhelming. Impulsivity won't get your vengeance. If anything, you're more likely to lose it. So, you're going to blow some steam. It'll be a minor stop; to relieve the pressure."

His confidence had Mando listening; he understood that Fett was right. He needed to think clearly, although they didn't have time for a stop. 

"After Morak," Mando compromised, feeling Chimaera's fur through his gloves. "What did you want vengeance for?"

"A Jedi killed my father," Fett answered calmly, seemingly amused by Mando's lack of knowledge. "I acted blindly, and while I took down a Venator-class Star Destroyer, I not only lost the Jedi but destroyed my father's helmet. I never got to kill the Jedi, although I have his light sword. I was eleven, so it was thirty years ago. I still hate that bastard."

Mando wasn't even alive thirty years ago. The man was experienced and knew what he was talking about, so listening to him could prove fruitful. To destroy a ship of that magnitude as a child, Mando was still figuring out how to use a blaster then. 

The more he talked to this character, Mando understood why Cara and Migs steered clear of him. 

"What happened to them, the Jedi?"

"It's a complicated story, but I'll summarise. A sith, basically an edgy Jedi, hired Bounty Hunters to hunt down his apprentice. My father killed her, and so, the sith made an offer. Jango would be the template for a clone army, and as payment, he would get me - an unaltered clone to raise as a son. The clones fought alongside Jedi, not just as soldiers but as friends and family.

Then, when the Emperor gave Order 66, the Jedi were gunned down. Not that they had a choice, they had chips in their brains. 

I was at the Jedi Temple at the time, trying to steal a Holocron like an idiot. That's when I first saw Darth Vader, killing younglings. He cut them down like they were nothing. Children younger than me, some only just learning to walk, dead. I smuggled the few I could find off-world, but other than that, I'd say they're all gone. I think I was close to fourteen when that happened."

Something else Mando didn't know about until now. Ahsoka said that Grogu was in the Jedi Temple and that they were gone, so Order 66 is what she meant. He couldn't fathom it, the people you trust most suddenly killing you, and against their will at that. Far more happened in the galaxy than Mando thought, complicating things. 

Mando had heard of a 'Darth Vader'. One of his tribesmen were killed by him, a living shadow leaving death in his wake. That included children as well. 

At fourteen, Mando got the helmet he wore now. It was changed to fit him later, but it was his special one. All members of his tribe were identifiable by their armour; their version of a face. He'd gotten introduced to the bounty hunting world at that age, and his first solo was at seventeen. It'd been young for his tribe, but from the sounds of it, Boba had been hunting his whole life. 

After forty years of experience, he was someone to admire. Mando would learn a lot from him.

"I want to learn from you."

"That's a first. Besides, you don't need much from me. You're a powerhouse in your own right." 

That was the first compliment in a while. 

"There's always room for improvement."

"And you cannot improve if you do not sleep, Mandy. For tonight, you can have my bunk. It's the only one with actual privacy. Have a sonic shower and recharge. Chimaera will look after you."

Hearing her name, Chimaera perked up. She twisted her head, looking at Mando. The soft animal mewed, hearing his heartbeat change. 

"How do I repay you?"

"I do whatever I want, Mandy. You'd know if I wanted payment. Now, go before I drag you there myself."

Chimaera pounced from Mando's lap, chirping at him to follow. While Mando wanted to know more things, the idea of a sonic shower sounded nice. He probably smelt like Sarlacc bile. 

Mando followed her, examining the ancient ship. It was far older than him, and Boba. Thanks to his helmet, Mando saw Mando'a written into the walls. As he read them, he learned that they were people who owned the ship. There were many names, all with dates and a story of them.

Mell Owen, Madrid Zirvegg, Seras Anel, Sum Ba, Xa Kryze, Jaster Mereel, Koga Fett, Jango Fett and Boba Fett. 

To anyone who couldn't read it, it looked like damage from many years of service. Mando could read it, however, and each person had quite the story to tell. It only affirmed that, despite what Fett said, he was a Mandalorian. Being with one of his own was comforting, and he felt that he could trust Fett.

Chimaera sat down in front of a door, looking up at him. She patted on the door, asking to go inside. Guessing this was Fett's, Mando activated the door, letting it open. He hadn't known what to expect, honestly. He thought Fett would be a minimalist, as Mando had been. 

He was wrong.

Fett had collected various items through his travels, adorning the walls and held in place with gravity magnets. Not all of them were his, however. Some were from the previous ship owners, accidental heirlooms. Mando didn't feel welcome here, despite Fett telling him to go. 

Chimaera yawned and crawled into a bed for her, snuggling happily in it. She watched Mando, chirping occasionally. His Razor Crest hadn't had a sonic shower built into it, so this was a pleasant change.

First, it was his armour, then Mando removed everything else. Without his helmet, Mando could smell something in the bunk. It smelt like an ocean; which while odd was pleasant. He stepped into the shadow, activating it.

Usually, cold waves were covering his body, occasionally freezing and battering against his body. Instead, the sonic waves were warm and caressing. Dirt, grime and stress peeled away, leaving cleanliness. Inside the shower, he heard the bunk door open. Anxiety flooded Mando's body, his heart pounding against his chest. 

He heard fabric ruffling, then the door shut, and footsteps of someone walking away. Curious, Mando looked out of the shower, seeing a pile of Mandalorian-styled robes. Investigating them, they had a patch to obscure one's face. He usually slept in his armour, so this was different. 

Mando watched Chimaera as she looked up at him, tilting her head curiously. 

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was long, but not for the reason Mando imagined. He hadn't slept so well in months. He felt like he was taking advantage, which didn't make sense. Then again, Mando is a stranger to hospitality. Even amongst his tribe, this behaviour was strange. 

When Mando looked for his armour, he found it freshened, despite not doing so. He placed it on, feeling better than ever. After he was up, Chimaera climbed out of her bed, yawning and showing off dagger-like teeth. She rubbed against Mando's leg, purring and chirping. 

He opened the door, and she galloped out. Feeling bad, Mando tried to leave everything as he'd first seen it. It didn't feel right, so that was a start of repaying such kindness. 

Stepping out, Mando walked down the hall.

He looked at the walls, re-reading the stories. He looked at Jango's, noting the similarities in carving style between his and Boba. Investigating it, Mando found that Jango started, but didn't finish it. He died before he could.

Mando smelt something familiar, which churned in his stomach. He hadn't eaten since those robotic bastards stole his son. Eating something would be a good idea. 

As he entered where the others should be, he was smacked in the face by the smell of Tiingilar. He hadn't had Mandalorian food in too long; it was nearly cruel. 

Mando sat down, comfortable with the smell. His presence didn't add to the quiet cockpit, and he felt invincible, which was safe. He liked being unseen. 

That changed when Fett entered, taking control of the area with his presence. He passed a bowl across the table, the spicy odour tingling Mando's tongue. 

Mando lifted his helmet slightly to get a mouthful of the food, enjoying it immediately. 

"I read the stories," Mando said in Mando'a, knowing full well he understood. "The ones on the walls. They're interesting."

"It is a tradition in my father's clan to pass down ships and to write something in them. It's to ensure you take care of it," Fett replied in Mando'a, speaking it as easy as breathing. "You slept well."

"Yes, and you didn't have to clear my armour."

"You took care of mine; it was only fair."

"I'm not used to it."

"Lets put it this way, Mandy. You're not a client, an employer or a target. Therefore you're a guest and treated as such."

The noise was small but noticeable, a fusion between a giggle and snort. Pleased with himself, Fett went back to eating. Mando didn't expect to make such a noise, reminding him of Grogu. As he ate the food, he imagined what Grogu would think of it. He savoured the hot taste, liking the feeling against his tongue. 

Mando wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel.

"We'll be landing in twenty minutes," Fett said after several moments of quiet. "Fennec warned the others to avoid coming in here. It's a bit much for them."

Most people didn't like the spice, Mando agreed. He was itching to get there and finding Gideon. He'd get his baby back, and Gideon would suffer for taking him. With Fett, Fennec, Dune and Migs, Gideon would regret being born. 

* * *

Rhydonium is an incredibly unstable and volatile substance, used to fuel starships. Why were empire remnants refining it? A question that Mando would ask later. He was on a mission, and nothing was getting in his way. He was willing to do anything for the kid and would cross any line for him. 

Thanks to his new friend, the mission was going to be simpler than first thought. 

He'd done a little research before they landed, and the Imps loved Fett. He'd be distraction enough to keep their attention, and then Mayfeld could get the coordinates. With Fett at his side, Mando was confident they could succeed. 

They waited above the tunnel, Cara itching to get her hands on some troopers. Chimaera narrowed her eyes, watching it seriously as a predator would do its prey. As the car came through, they jumped over, ducking the cave ceiling. Cara got moving, dropping into the front and beating them with her bare hands. 

While removing their armour, Mando got to see for himself why Fett had that odd animal. 

One trooper awoke early and tried to shoot Cara. Chimaera pounced on him, sinking her fangs into his face and tearing it off, his jaw separating from his body. Not only that, but his wounds sizzled from acidic saliva. With a whistle, she scampered onto Fett's shoulders, in predator mode. 

Mando wanted one of those things; they were cool.

"Even Mandalorian rats are nuts," Mayfeld sighed, shaking his head.

After changing into weak imperial armour, Mando felt naked. With a whistle, Chimaera jumped onto his shoulders, wrapping her tail around one of his arms. She was trying to comfort him, Fett somehow knowing he was nervous. Handing the bag of beskar to Cara, he nodded to Fett who climbed into the car. 

"Watch your back," Cara warned, eying Fett. Mando nodded, silently accepting her warning, even though it was unnecessary.

"It's a shame you aren't coming," Mayfeld smiled as Mando climbed in, earning a glare from Cara. "You've got such a sunny disposition."

Cara scowled as she heard Fett giggle at the comment, hoping Mando didn't get too close with the monster. Cara had seen what Fett could do, especially when he didn't get what he wanted. Mando was too naive to understand what Fett was, and she hated how nobody else was against the freak being around. 

Everyone knew clones were freaks that turned on you in a second. They were dangerous and Imperial, even if they said otherwise. The moment Cara could, she'd get that clone to the New Republic. They'd pay her big for his head. 

As the car started going, Fett leaned at the back, watching through the window. Chimaera chirped towards him, then to Mando. Migs looked at her, taking off the vision-obscuring helmet. Although he was scared to lose his hand, he touched her head, liking how soft she felt. 

As they exited the tunnel, Mayfeld looked back at Fett, a question forming in his mind.

"Is it true that you duelled Darth Vader?" Mayfeld asked curiously, doubting he'd get the chance to ask again. 

Fett cocked his head, scowling fire behind his helmet. Wanting to live, Mayfeld went back to talking with Mando. He was less intimidating than mister green behind them. 

He eyed the bald ginger carefully, not liking him. However, he was useful, so he'd live for now. Mandy wanted him part of the mission, and as it was Mandy's kid, he'd allow it. It wasn't often that Boba found someone that he liked. Mandy wasn't one of those douche Mandalorians; he was cool. 

After they passed a destroyed car, Fett felt cautious. He climbed onto the roof, using his visor to investigate the damage. Hondo Ohnaka worked in sectors like this, so no doubt there was trouble. Hondo was alright, he was like a weird uncle to Boba, but he would only hinder such operations.

The car passed through a village, the folk looking to him. His dark eyes met a woman's, and he recognised her. He took off his helmet, nodding to the woman, and while it took her a moment, she understood. She had a baby with her, as well as a young daughter. One of the Children from the Temple had survived, and she'd grown away from the Jedi. 

He expected them to be dead, but alas, here one was.

He reached into a pocket, tossing a few credits to her. She caught them, slightly using that force magic stuff. He watched her as the car past through, placing his helmet back on. Fett could always get more, and small infants were expensive.

Behaviour like this confused fellow Bounty Hunters, as they couldn't fathom just doing something such as that. If Boba wanted to do something, he would do it. If he wanted to shoot someone, he would, and the same went for giving credits. 

She deserved payment for surviving so long. Good on her.

While considering why people overthought such trivial things, an explosion in the distance caught Fett's attention. There was another one, and as the car swerved dangerously, a pirate cruiser showed themselves. Annoyed, Fett used his knee rockets to blast one of the engines. 

They jumped, clambering up the sides of the car. Amused, Fett walked over, punching one in the face so hard an eye popped in its socket. As he snapped another one's neck, Mandy decided to join, blasting at the intruders.

To be a douche, Fett picked up a body and threw it into one of the pirates, sending them down and under the two-ton tires.

Just as Mandy was about to close the hatch, three more pirate surfers flew towards them. Chimaera crawled beside him, hissing at the intruders, being the best girl in the galaxy. 

"Don't use blaster fire; it could hit the rhydonium!" Mandy called out, throwing a useless blaster at a pirate. Fett cracked his knuckles, grinning menacingly. 

Mando gripped the spear of a pirate, able to move quickly without the armour's added weight. However, it also left him vulnerable. As a pirate slammed a spear against his shoulder, Mando automatically prepared to tank the hit, only for the armour to shatter like glass. 

Chimaera pounced, sinking her fangs into the pirate's thigh. Using the surprise, Mando flipped him overboard. The tire shredded the pirate, Chimaera hissing at the passing remains. At the same time, Fett jumped onto the nearest pirate surfer. He took to the air, using his flamethrower to set off their thermal detonators, blowing them up. 

He landed beside Mando as he threw a spear through another pirate, impaling him to the ground. 

More came, with Mando taking a spear and imitating what he'd seen Fett do. Boba, his armour deflecting the pointed spears, rammed into them. Activating the blades in his bracers, he shredded through flesh, blood spilling onto his green armour. The paint kept it from sticking, so it pooled off him. Using his jetpack as a boost, Fett jumped onto the pirate surfer again, happily cutting aortic and carotid arteries. 

He turned, glaring fire at the pirates grappling Mandy to the ground. As Boba picked up a spear, lobbing it into one of their skulls, Chimaera's teeth tore into another's throat, splattering blood on the side of it. Not finished, she spat acid onto one clinging to the side, melting through his brain.

As a pirate placed a thermal detonator, Boba jumped back, grabbing it and shoving it into the pirate's throat. It cried out in terror as Fett threw him back to his friends. The explosion sent them both back, with Chimaera biting into the car to stay put.

Shaking his head, Fett stood first, offering his hand to help Mando.

Another gaggle of pirates came for them, and Mando was getting sick of pirates. While it was cool to see Fett fight, he just wanted to get rid of them. They prepared for another round, but as they did, tie-fighters of all things showed up. Fett used his armour to cover Mando, Chimaera snuggling under them both. 

Usually, Mando was the one shielding someone else. 

With the threat being taken care of, Boba helped Mando back into the car. Mayfeld eyed the blood covering Fett, glad not to be on the receiving end of it. Chimaera, her mouth and claws caked in blood, crawled onto Fett's shoulders. Mando's was injured, so it'd only exacerbate the injury.

Once inside, the quad exited. Mando's plan worked too well, with multiple stormtroopers both afraid and excited to see Fett again. With the attention on him, Mayfeld could do his thing, and it'd be over. The minute research had been an understatement to his popularity. 

With a majority of folk busy, Mando and Mayfeld walked to the lunch hall. While Mayfeld spotted the terminal they needed, they came across a big problem. That problem was a mantis-paedophile looking guy called Valin Hess. Fortunately, they brought the brightly coloured distraction for that. 

While Mando walked to the terminal, Val was overly happy to see Fett.

"The Phantom of Tatooine," Val chuckled darkly, amused by the green armoured warrior. "You never disappoint."

"You're lucky I happened to be hunting nearby," Fett stated, standing specifically to obscure the man's view from Mando. 

"And I'll be happy to compensate such admirable actions," Val grinned, his very breath rotting the air. 

Fett heard the terminal going off, and when it corrected, he kept his gaze on the freaky bag of skin and bones. While it worked for a bit, it didn't last. 

"Trooper!" Valin called, motioning for Mando to come to him. 

Mando was ready to shit a brick when the scrotum with eyes walked to him. Being seen was frightening, and the strength of Val's gaze made him feel as though he were melting. Mayfeld quickly came to the rescue, answering the man's questions for Mando. Fett came over as well, his hand hovering above his blaster. 

Chimaera glared but kept her growl back. Mando looked to Fett, silently telling him not to. 

"We just call him Brown Eyes," Mayfeld smiled, making it up on the spot. "Come on, let the commander talk to his pal," Mayfeld breathed, trying not to look like he'd eaten Mandalorian cuisine. 

"I haven't dismissed you," Valin said coldly, his blue eyes growing frostbite on their skin. "You're the tank troopers who brought in the rhydonium. Not just that, but brought back a valuable asset," he smiled, glancing to Fett.

"Say that again, wrinkle-face," Fett hissed, and Chimaera growled from his shoulder. Mayfeld bit his lip, but Valin waved it off. 

"I meant it as a compliment, sir," Valin smiled, patting the two 'troopers' on the shoulders. "Let's have a drink."

Valin walked back to his seat, and the trio followed. Boba grabbed a chair, glaring behind his helmet. Chimaera flared her nostrils, not hiding her disdain for the man. Mando kicked from under the table, trying to get him to stop. 

"What shall we toast to, boys? Other than Sir Boba Fett's return, of course?" Valin said, his smile growing creepy towards the armoured man. It was honestly perverted and sadistic.

Fett took off his helmet, scowling dangerously at Valin. There was some history between them, though Mando preferred not to ask. Whatever it was, Valin likely should have died for it. His grin was too large and wide like his lips could stretch. Fett's glare only grew in animosity, slowly becoming less human. 

"How about a toast to Operation: Cinder?" Mayfeld blurted. 

Mando was close to choking on the pressure in the room. He'd never been without his helmet in front of people before; he was internally panicking. As Mayfeld got talking, the fact that this was about to go wrong surged through the Mandalorian. Either Boba or Mayfeld was going to kill this man. Maybe both of them, or maybe Chimaera. 

In the end, Mayfeld got the first shot. As a Shoretrooper entered, Fett shot him, and chaos ensued. 

"If you weren't going to shoot him, I would've, the creepy bastard," Fett said, patting Mayfeld's back. 

"Tell me about it," Mayfeld nodded, giving Mando his helmet back. "We never saw your face."

Mando placed it back on, instantly relieved. The relief didn't last long, however. Mando took Valin's blaster as Mayfeld started firing. Fett put his helmet back on, deflecting blaster fire. 

"Get behind me!" Fett ordered, unsheathing his blasters and firing at anything that moved.

Mando and Mayfeld kicked in the panels, climbing out of them. Fett followed them outside, tapping several buttons on his bracer. Chimaera snarled, spitting acid at the people trying to shoot through the panels. Fett took off, flying high into the air. Mando watched as the Slave-1 flew towards them, Fett getting into it first. 

The elder Mandalorian jumped up, getting into the cockpit and stabilising it for the others. Mando and Mayfeld lept onto it, Chimaera sticking to Mando's back. Before taking off, Mayfeld took Fett's rifle, blasting the rhydonium and destroying the refinery.

The pair of tie-fighters from earlier were foolish enough to follow. Grinning, Fett released a seismic charge, loving the sound it made. 

Mando let out a breath he'd been holding, feeling sick to his stomach. Chimaera sat on his lap, purring. He stroked her, feeling some comfort.

"Hey, Mando?" Mayfeld sighed, exhausted.

"Yes?"

"I fucking hate you."


	2. Tertiary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew stop on Tatooine

Tatooine is Boba's least favourite planet. 

It sucked, it was too hot, you get sand in places no man should have sand, it sucked, there were sandstorms, and it sucked. It was the anus of the galaxy, a dry horrid galactic haemorrhoid. However, Mandy needed to let off steam, and Boba fancied getting a few credits. Also, killing Bib Fortuna would be fun.

Whilst flying, Mandy entered the cockpit. He sat silently, his mind elsewhere. Curious, he placed the ship on autopilot, turning to his new guest. Mandy turned to him, making eye contact through the visors. 

"I've been thinking about Valin," Mandy said quietly. "It felt like he was violating me with his eyes."

"You and everyone else who's been around him," Fett continued, happy the man was dead. "I say we toast to his demise."

"I don't drink."

"Who said it had to be alcohol?" Fett countered, to which Mandy didn't argue. "Besides, you might be willing to after I tell you why I chose Tatooine."

Mando knew he'd been planning something. He appeared extremely pleased with himself, which was a nice thing to see. It was the opposite of the scowl he gave Valin. Mando suspected there was more to it, but it'd be too intrusive to ask. He already felt like he was overstaying his welcome. 

"Do you have a bounty?" Mando questioned, keeping his voice stoic. However, that didn't work on Fett. He could read Mando, and while that'd usually make him uncomfortable, Mando was ok with it. 

"Well, a dear friend got in contact with me about a Mandalorian, looking for a certain someone in silver armour. Big fellow, blue armour, punched a rabid bantha to death; sound familiar?"

Mando had to stand up, itching to get to the planet. That description matched Paz to the syllable, the crazy bastard. He hadn't died with the rest of the tribe; he was down there. He'd get his brother back. Overwhelmed, Mando grabbed the other Mandalorian and hugged him, unable to speak anything intelligible. 

Fett couldn't even say anything. Nobody held him since his father died, and nobody dared get close enough after. 

Mando had a tight grip and was starting to shake. After losing everything, he had the opportunity to get not only his son but a brother back. There weren't words to express his gratefulness and appreciation. Holding someone felt right; it gave him support. He shook, feeling close to crying. 

Feeling secure, he broke, burning fluid cracking through his hidden eyes. His breathing shuddered, and his legs felt weak. 

It shouldn't be like this. Mando should have more control over himself and felt embarrassed by the break. Fett set him down, and Chimaera jumped onto his lap, licking at his helmet. She mewed, smelling his tears and distress. 

"It'll be alright, Mandy. We'll get your kid back."

Yes, Mando needed to focus. He needed to focus his emotions on finding Grogu, and having Paz by his side would ensure that. Nobody hated Imps like Paz. 

"You've killed Jedi," Mando said, wanting to change the subject. "How do you fight their light swords?"

"Beskar, zillo hide and another light sword," Fett answered, watching him stroke Chimaera's back. 

When he got her, he didn't think she'd be such a great emotional support animal. He was more intrigued by her ability to hunt and kill. However, he was intrigued by why Mando wanted to know about the light swords. 

"Gideon has one," Mando added, calming himself down with Chimaera. She purred, the sound vibrating throughout his body, relaxing his nerves. 

"I have a collection from the one's I've killed. I'll show you how to use one," Fett suggested, making Mando curious about Mayfeld's question from the other day. "I did duel Vader, technically eight times. He didn't like how I used it. During one of them, he broke mine and gifted the sabre that killed my father. I think he liked me?" He shrugged.

He couldn't ask, given that Vader was dead. For a genocidal maniac, he treated his bounty hunters with more respect than most. Everyone has their silver linings, even child murderers. 

"You're easy to like."

The elder started laughing, though Mando didn't know why. He could understand why others were afraid, but past the reputation, this was a good man. Mando felt that he was, at least. He'd done so much for Mando and didn't ask for anything back, even going as far as finding one of Mando's family. Bad men don't go out of their way like that. 

Mando had faced his fair share of terrible people. He didn't believe Fett was one of them. 

"You're a unique kind of man, Mandy."

"You're one of a kind yourself." After a few moments, he remembered what Fett told him. "That was a poor choice of wording."

"I'll take the compliment anyway."

Scratching Chimaera under the chin, Mando watched as Tatooine came to view.

It was a nasty place; nobody could argue that. However, it had a special place in Mando's heart. Because of that planet, Mando found Fett's armour, which brought them together. If not for it, he'd still be on Tython, far from his son, brother and now his friend. He didn't like the planet, but it was important now. 

"If you have any more friends, let me know," Fett stated, pressing some buttons. "I hardly have the space for you lot."

Mando looked at the control panel, comparing it to other Firesprays. He'd only been in a stolen one, and it wasn't like Fett's. It'd been heavily modified, far more powerful, although it wasn't much on space. His concerns made sense.

"I'll have Fennec steal a bigger one. Your kid will need somewhere, and frankly, while she does her job, Slave-1 isn't a place for children."

"You want me to stay?"

"Damn straight."

It sparked a sense of happiness, the idea of being wanted.

His friend wanted him to stay and could help protect Grogu. Fennec would, and he believed Paz would as well. In a way, it felt like he had a new clan. Chimaera, the good girl that she was, licked Mando's hand, asking for petting. He obliged, feeling calmer around her. For a small creature, she had proven her lethality. 

Mando perked, hearing as Fennec was arguing with Migs over something trivial. Equally irked, Fett turned, silently telling them to be quiet. Chimaera, sensing her master's change, was on alert. She wrapped her tail protectively around Mando's leg, even though it wasn't necessary.

"She wants to dump me on Tatooine of all places!" Mayfeld complained, expecting Boba to care for some reason. "You can't leave me there."

"And why not?" Boba asked, feigning interest. Chimaera calmed, but not all the way.

"It's Tatooine, do I need a reason not to be there?" Mayfeld answered, pointing towards the upcoming planet. 

"Help Fennec steal a bigger ship, and I won't show you the inside of a Sarlacc," Fett proposed, his stoic voice rivalling Mando's. 

"I'll agree to those terms, only because I want to live," Mayfeld accepted, quickly leaving the cockpit. Fennec sighed, yelling after him.

Fett shook his head, visibly irritated. Still, he put up with it for Mando's sake, and he was grateful for that.

Mando informed him of a place to land, Peli's workshop. She'd been trustworthy so far, and if they were ever in a tight spot, he wanted her to help again. Having been prolific on Tatooine, everyone knew about this ship and its owner. He watched Peli run into her workshop, hiding from it. 

Once they landed, Mando went to Peli, letting her know that Fett was his friend. She didn't believe him, especially when Fett gave a short wave to her. He didn't even need to ask; she promised to look after the ship. Mando wasn't used to that; he kept forgetting that Fett was infamous across the galaxy. 

Everyone knew about him; knew to stay away. As soon as everyone was out of the ship, Fett closed it, which visibly offended Cara. It was Fett's ship, so Mando couldn't tell him who could be allowed on it. She was only there because he tolerated it for Mando, no other reason. 

Fennec got moving, dragging Migs behind her. With them gone, it was the Mandalorians left to search for their brethren. Boba calmly walked to the speeders, not needing to ask Peli to use it. While Mando wasn't comfortable with not asking, he doubted he'd get an answer from her anyway. 

Chimaera jumped onto the back of Mando's speeder, trilling as he started it up. With the go-ahead, Mando took off. Chimaera's second set of arms clung to the speeder as she stuck her tongues out. They flapped in the wind, acidic spit dribbling behind them. Thank the Maker she didn't drool. 

Presumably, they'd be meeting with Fett's friend to find Paz. He noticed Fett look to the ground like he was tracking something. Mando saw nothing but sand. He activated his scanners, finding bantha tracks. Without using his helmet, Fett knew what to do.

Mando wanted to learn how to do that.

There was a lot that he could learn. He did admire the other Mandalorian and wanted to learn from him. He had his gaffi stick with him, and Mando wanted to learn how to use one. He was practising with the spear he got from Ahsoka but needed improvement.

They rode towards a canyon, jagged rocks scraping towards the sky. When Fett stopped outside of it, Mando followed. Chimaera jumped onto Mando's shoulders, cooing gleefully. As they entered, Fett started looking at the walls, as if something was there. Mando's scanner didn't find anything, annoyingly. 

Somehow noticing Mando's confusion, Fett picked up a rock, throwing it a few metres in front of him. It activated a beartrap made with krayt dragon teeth. As Tuskens were raiders, it made sense that they laid traps. The walls must've held the secret to their locations. 

Mando stuck close behind Fett, trying to find what he saw, navigating through the canyon. 

They came to a large clearing in the canyon, and a Tusken was standing in the open. It roared, shaking its gaffi stick in the air. Fett did the same, a greeting of some kind.

"A sight for sore eyes," the Tusken snarled as Fett walked towards them. "I like the new paint."

"Mando, meet Tarn. She saved my life," he introduced, patting 'her' back. He spoke tuskenese fluently, allowing her to understand them. 

"You killed the dreaded krayt dragon," Tarn gurgled, moving her hands as a sign of gratitude. "Sisters speak highly of you, Silver Dragonslayer."

The tuskens he'd worked with were her family.

Tuskens, while territorial, share stories between camps. They share information, which can either be helpful or a warning. Mando didn't know what they said about him, but Paz must've heard from one of these camps. He could've heard about an armoured Mandalorian and gone to Cobb. 

Hopefully, he didn't. Paz was more of a punch first, talk later guy.

"Do you know where the Mandalorian went? He's a brother of mine," Mando asked, feeling somewhat excited at seeing his brother again.

"I take you to ~~Theggokt~~ Mandalorian."

As she walked away, Mando looked to Fett, unable to understand what she'd said. 

"It doesn't have a direct translation, but essentially, she called him a ribbed cock sucked by a sandy anus." 

That sounded about right.

Mando walked beside Fett, finding banthas ready for a trip. Fett climbed onto it, talking to Tarn about recent events. As Mando climbed onto his bantha, Tarn chatted about the krayt dragon event. She was friendly with him, calling him 'brother'. That shot down the family theory; it was a term of endearment. 

After an hour, he noticed that they were walking to Cobb's town. It had undergone some changes, including various tuskens living there. As they were nomadic people, Cobb must've set it up as a trade spot. A logical choice, something Paz would've followed. 

Tarn got off, tying her bantha to a stick in the ground. As Boba got down, several came and greeted him. He roared alongside them, and they were happy to see him. When Mando joined, they were even more pleased. They called him Silver Dragonslayer, and one of them was from the group who fought the dragon along with him.

Tarn called them a sister, so it was a female. With tuskens, it was hard to tell, given how they all looked the same. Fett could tell them apart, using their names, asking about how they were faring. It was pleasant to see. 

Chimaera jumped off his back, being greeted by small Tusken children, cooing with them. She played, displaying that she was good with children. Grogu would like her, Mando believe. Grogu was an oddity himself, after all. 

"Hey, Mando!" Mando heard, turning to Cobb Vanth. "Looking good, bud. Man, you're the second Mandalorian today." 

Cobb noticed the green one, recognising the armour. He put two and two together, understanding that was the rightful owner. From the little Cobb understood of tuskenese, the guy was important to them. 

"I'm looking for the first one," Mando said, practically giddy. 

"The big angry guy? He's at the cantina, probably still beating a raider who came through," Cobb replied, shivering. "It's going to take a while to clean up the blood. I don't even want to know how you beat a man with his spine."

Boba walked over, looking at Cobb. The man looked at the mark on his chest and put his hands up, chuckling nervously. Fett didn't care, watching him as Chimaera climbed onto his shoulders. 

Mando walked to the cantine, hearing angry grunts while doing so. As he entered, the hulking armoured beast was kicking a corpse. When infuriated, Paz had a habit of going overboard. Boba was beside him, silently approving of the redecoration. Hearing people enter, Paz turned, taking a step back at seeing Mando. 

"Din Djarin, you're a hard man to find," Paz said approvingly, walking to his brother. He pulled Mando into a hug, having missed him dearly. "Where is the swamp frog?"

"Taken," Mando answered, not hiding his fury. "We're going to get him back. Are you in?"

"Brother, if I get to smash Imperial skulls, I'm in," Paz nodded, then turned to the green armoured man. "And who would this be?"

"Boba Fett, a Mandalorian," Mando name quickly and confidently. "He has earned his armour." 

Fett knew this type of person. They were barbarians, although there wasn't too much upstairs. While there were exceptions, they were few and far between. 

Nobody stood up for him; it'd been that way forever. Even Jango didn't as soon as Fett could use a gun, taught to be independent. Mando's confidence as he said 'Mandalorian' was new, almost protective. He didn't have words for that, and Paz didn't appear to expect it either. Mandy seemed ready to fight over that fact. 

And he was.

After everything that Boba had done, Mando wanted to have his back. Mando _had_ his back and would fight for and alongside him. Paz looked down at him, analysing the behaviour change. While they'd fought before, Mando wasn't the one to instigate. He preferred self-defence. The past few months had changed that, however.

"You've grown, brother," Paz approved, patting Mando on the shoulder. "If my brother believes you to be worthy, Fett, then I shall as well."

"Sounds good to me, Ham."

"Excuse me?" Paz questioned, confused.

"Heavily Armoured Mandalorian," Fett spelt out, grinning behind his helmet. "Mandy, Ham and Fett - we sound like sandwich ingredients," he chuckled, walking out of the cantine. 

Paz looked to Mando as if asking if he was always like this. Mando nodded, sighing internally. 

* * *

Fennec wanted to shoot Mayfeld. Who didn't want to shoot Mayfeld, honestly?

Whatever Boba said, however, went. She was honoured to work with the legend, having the utmost respect for him. If he tolerated the annoying asshole, she would as well. At least he was useful and a good sharpshooter, although she contemplated burning his mouth shut. 

She didn't like Cara, either, though for different reasons. She had no respect, and it bothered her. Fennec had a gut feeling that she was going to turn on them. Given her position as Marshal, she'd get a lot by giving The New Republic not only Fett but her as well. Fennec kept her feelings inside, however.

If Cara knew, she could act out, and while Fennec was good with a gun, that woman's _jacked_. Fennec would've been all over that if not for her lack of trustworthiness. She did like a woman with muscles. 

"How'd you get the ship?" Cara asked, eyeing the ship they 'borrowed'. 

"The owner passed recently," Fennec answered, pleased with herself. 

They didn't kill the woman who owned it, but Mayfeld put down the people who did. The heavily augmented DP20 Frigate could carry Slave-1, as she was deceptively light. Fennec spoke with the engineering woman that Mando trusted, having her look at it.

She'd been investigating it for a while, so hopefully, it could leave the atmosphere. Just as Fennec was considering going outside, the woman came out, seemingly pleased with it. 

"It could do with some tweaks, but other than that, it's good," Peli said, nervous around Fennec. She glanced at Slave-1, intimidated by it. "They say that's the last ship you see before you die."

"The guy is scarier," Migs added, getting sand out of his shoes. "Damn loth-cat litterbox planet, this place sucks."

The hum of speeders had their attention. When they looked towards the sound, three Mandalorians drove towards them. One of them was huge, his armour blue and yellow, and a nasty machine gun attached to him. The smallest of the Mandalorians was still the scariest in Mayfeld's mind. 

Cara looked at Mando's 'brother', the big built human staring her down. He was asking for a challenge, and she wanted to accept. However, her mission was fulfilling her new duties, which involved Fennec, Mayfeld and Fett. 

She didn't like him at all. 

"Are you alright?" Mando asked, concerned for Peli. 

"Do you have any idea who's behind you?" Peli asked, shivering as the green Mandalorian walked towards them. 

"He does," Fett answered, his voice causing her to hide behind Mando. "If anyone bothers you, contact me," he said, passing a card to her. Too scared to refuse, she took it, forcing a smile. 

Mando appreciated it, knowing Fett didn't care for her. Chimaera chirped at the big ship as Fett talked to Fennec about it. Mando took note of Cara's glare, his gut telling him to be wary.

Paz walked to Fennec, familiar with her. They'd fought before, their battle ending in a draw. He'd like to clear that up at some point, as well as test Fett. Paz understood a character by how they fought, which could reveal far more than words. Din as a fighter fought in self-defence, although that appears to have changed.

Paz was proud of that fact; his little brother was becoming more outgoing. Din had always been an introvert, so Paz enjoyed the confidence he was showing. The eldest of the three could have something to do with that, and Paz would thank him for it, but in Paz's way. 

Also, becoming a buir likely had a role, and he was looking forward to being an uncle. 

"I like the name Enslaver. It goes with Slave-1," Fennec suggested, earning an approving nod from Fett. "How fast do you think it goes?"

"We'll upgrade it," Fett answered, interested in flying it. "While we're here, we should raid Jabba's palace. There's bound to be something useful."

"I want in," Paz stated, looking at Chimaera. She was a strange animal, and he wanted to know what she could do. Paz doubted Fett had her for looks alone. "I need to hit something."

"Welcome aboard, Paz," Fennec smiled, confident in his capabilities.

* * *

With Fennec and Fett taking Paz to get supplies, Mando investigated the new ship. 

It didn't feel the same as Slave-1. It didn't have a history in the walls, nor the same level of care. It wasn't as loved or meaningful; it was only another ship. Mando took out a vibroblade, etching Grogu's name into it. He carved a story; between himself and the little infant. 

Not confident in writing one about himself, Mando put the blade back, reading the tale. There was more he wanted to tell, but he needed to get Grogu back first.

The Enslaver will become Mando's new home, as well as Grogu's. Paz could live with him, along with Fett and Fennec. They would keep him safe, far from anyone dumb enough to come for Grogu. He'd make sure the kid would never be hurt again; he'd be safe.

Anyone who tried hurting him will suffer.

He heard Paz's roaring laughter, pleased with himself. It'd been too long since he heard that sound. Listening to him get along with Fennec and Boba made the man smile, hidden behind the helmet. 

"I do love it when they piss themselves!" Paz roared, cackling with Fennec. 

"I like how you punched that Gamorrean's jaw off, then beat him with it," Fennec complimented, drinking a bottle of a glowing blue liquid. She offered it to Paz, who gleefully took a swig of it. "I'll kill more than you next time; I promise that."

"I accept your challenge, Shand," Paz nodded, smacking her back. She tanked it, respecting his strength. 

Mando was happy. The feeling was alien but pleasant. They were getting along; it couldn't be going any better. 

Chimaera walked to his feet, pleasing Mando. He knelt, scratching behind her ears. She nuzzled against his hand, purring. She relaxed him, her vibrations tingling his nerves and soothing them. Seeing how good she was with children made him excited for Grogu to meet her. 

As Mando looked up, Fett took off his helmet, pleased with himself. He had a cylindrical object in his hand, offering it to Mando. As he took it, Mando found a button.

Curious, he pressed it, and a green blade hummed to life. It was a light sword, a weapon that could counter Gideon's Darksabre. 

"That belonged to one of your kid's species. Saddle or something like that, her name was stupid. If you should have any of that, that's the most fitting."

"There aren't any words to how grateful I am," Mando smiled behind his helmet. "I might even hug you again."

"You're the only one who can get away with it. I'd shoot anyone else," the elder sighed, accepting the inevitability of the event recurring. "Where to next, Mandy?"

"We're getting Bo-Katan." His expression warned Mando that it wouldn't go well. "The more of us there are, the more likely we are to succeed. She is a Mandalorian as well."

"Alright, but she's not going on Slave-1 or the Enslaver. I draw the line with that witch."

Mando was willing to accept that. He nodded, thankful once again. 

"And, well, thank you," the elder said, struggling with the words. "It wasn't necessary, but standing up for me is appreciated."

"You're as Mandalorian as I. We are a way of life, unbound by blood. I'll do it again, as you would for me, burc'ya."

Listening to them talk upset Cara. She hoped Mando would stay away from the clone, but that hadn't happened. He was too naive to understand who that man was, and she needed them to be separated. The further apart they were, the safer Mando would be. She wouldn't let that clone drag her friend to hell.

He'd thank her for it later.

* * *

When Mando awoke, he instinctively expected Grogu to be near. Instead, Chimaera slept beside him, nuzzled against his chest. Whatever she was, he liked her. Sensing that he was awake, Chimaera opened her eyes, meeting Mando's. She was relaxed, content and unbothered.

Emotionally tired from the events on Morak, he had a nap. It was odd, but he needed a clear head to save his son. He had to suppress his bubbling anger for when he faced Gideon. 

Mando armoured himself, breathing deeply to calm himself. Chimaera stretched, then climbed onto his shoulders. She must be empathic, able to feel his feelings. However she did it, Mando was thankful, as she'd been an excellent emotional support beast. He scratched under her chin as he left his quarters, navigating through the ship to find the bridge. 

Paz was up, happily talking to Fennec. It was nice to see his older brother make a friend, as Paz was about as socially stable as rhydonium. He sat beside his friend, watching as they flew through space. There was a planet in the distance, the location of Bo-Katan. While Mando wanted her help, he felt wrong about it. 

He had a team already, and he didn't trust her. She'd proven to be unreliable when changing deals, and Mando didn't like that.

A deal was a deal; he didn't like sudden alterations. 

"We're coming up on Kloomrol," Mando announced, practically feeling his friend's discomfort about the whole thing. There was a prior history Mando didn't know, but he'd stick with him. "If you don't want to come, you don't have to."

"I don't run from anything, even when I should."

Paz yelled in support, sounding like a brute. Fennec rolled her eyes, somewhat amused by his sheer honesty. The man didn't have a filter, which is one of the things Mando appreciated regarding him.

As he landed the ship, Mando was ready. He knew there was a high chance that Bo-Katan would refuse, and he was ok with that. Fett had Fennec guard the ship, not trusting Mayfeld or Cara. Paz was happy to come along, his blaster cannon ready to burst. As Mando didn't want a fight, Paz would be a good deterrent.

Nobody was bold enough to run headfirst into a blaster cannon, except for Paz himself. He wasn't an idiot, just overly fearless. 

Walking outside felt different.

Having his brother on one side and his friend on the other, Mando felt powerful. He was stronger with them; not just physically, but emotionally and mentally. They were a confidence boost, as was Chimaera. 

Entering the bar, multiple people turned to them, intimidated by them. Mando didn't care for it; he's focused on Bo-Katan. She was easy to locate, given her blue armour, and the colour was offensive. She wasn't reliable, insulting their heritage. Fett's green, red and gold were accurate, as was Paz's blue and yellow. 

"Bo-Katan," Mando stated, earning her attention as he walked to her. "I require your assistance."

Paz mumbled something, likely objecting to that fact. Fett agreed, speaking tuskenese through comms. Neither of them wanted Bo-Katan involved, and he was starting to have doubts. 

"We're not all bounty hunters," she waved off. "Some of us serve a higher purpose."

_"Your high horse, maybe."_

Paz giggled, though it sounded threatening to anyone who didn't know him. Bo-Katan stared, offended by his reaction. That only amused him even more. 

"We don't need them," Fett said to Mando, confident in his abilities. "We can do it ourselves."

She recognised his voice, but before she could make a comment, Mando intervened. He pulled out his blaster, aiming it at Bo-Katan. She hadn't been expecting it, neither did his brother or friend. 

"You want Moff Gideon, and I want the child back. Without me, you'll never find him," Mando said aggressively and firmly, asserting himself above her.

Paz powered up his cannon, proud of his little brother. Chimaera snarled, acid dripping onto the floor. They were ready to gun them down, and Paz was all for that. He was itching for another fight, and killing another Mandalorian could quench that thirst. 

Her lady threatened, Koska attacked, aiming for Mando. Fett intervened, grabbing her and flipping her into a table. He placed a boot on her chest, aiming his flamethrower at her unprotected face. He looked to Mando as if asking to go ahead. Mando shook his head, and Fett got off of her.

"I'll accept to 'assist', but only because I hate Gideon more than clones," Bo-Katan scowled, frustrated by the disrespect. "Get that c-" Paz blasted the table in front of her, cutting off her words.

"Insult my brother's friend again, Princess, and not even a mythosaur will stop me," he growled, standing in front of Mando and Fett. "Give me a reason to shoot you; I'm itching for it."

Paz knew Din and suspected he liked Fett more than a friend. If that were so, then Paz needed to protect the green Mandalorian. It was his duty as a brother, as a fellow tribesman, to assist. He'd always tease Din, but he loved him. If Mando liked someone in that way, Paz would support him.

No ginger witch would get in the way of that.

"He won't miss next time," Mando warned, turning to leave. Paz followed backwards, his cannon aimed at the pair. Once outside, he guessed Fett was conflicted about it. "I mean every word I say. It's the least I can do."

"It's just different."

"Tough tits," Paz smirked, patting the smaller Mandalorian on the shoulder. "As my buir said, blood is just red coloured piss. A brother to Din is a brother to me, Tiny!"

* * *

On their way to Gideon's cruiser, Mando had to accept the possibility of death. 

Every bounty could kill the hunter; it was part of the job. He accepted this, but part of him wasn't satisfied. It wanted to be near his friend, gravitating towards him. It was powerful, almost frightening. On his way to the altered hanger, Mando had to pause. On the wall, next to the carving he'd done about Grogu, were other writings. 

One was by Fennec; the other was from Fett. He read the short stories, tracing the carvings with his gloved fingers. Fennec's was about something about her sister, which Mando didn't know she had. Fett's was how he got his armour back from a silver warrior. It made him feel warm, reading those events. 

Hearing a patter against metal, Mando knew it was Chimaera. Wherever Chimaera was, Boba was near. The small animal galloped towards the bridge, racing past the silver-clad man. She had something in her mouth, and Mayfeld quickly ran after her, yelling obscenities in Alderaanian. He watched, amused by her antics.

Hearing footsteps, Mando's face felt warm.

"She's having fun," Mando said, wondering what she stole. 

"I told him not to run after her," Fett sighed, annoyed by both Alderaanians on his ship. "I trained her to evade, but no, who wants to listen to her literal owner?" he grunted sarcastically. 

"I want to talk with you."

"What about?"

"I'm confused about something. I like to be around you, hearing from you, and see you fight. You feel safe."

Of all the things Fett has had to deal with today, he never imagined those words said. He never associated himself with 'safe'. He'd been raised to be everything but safe. Even as a toddler, he wasn't safe, a kaminoan learned that the hard way. Jango loved to tell him about the time he broke one's neck at four. 

Even as a baby, Fett wasn't a safe person. Jango killed anyone who got too close, then taught Boba to do it as soon as he could. Safety wasn't part of the bounty hunter life; your entire purpose was to be unsafe. Even people who hired him didn't feel safe.

The moment Boba was getting used to Mandy, he got kicked in the face. 

"There's always a first with you."

"Is that bad?"

"You're just a shiny middle finger of new - You've hugged me, you're all 'say another word about him, and I'll shoot you', and you've just called me safe. I'm the confused one here."

Mando could see that. He wasn't getting his confusing feelings across; it sounded wrong. He opened the door to what used to be someone's quarters but changed to store weaponry. He wanted privacy, not wanting the others to listen in. Fett was cautious. It was a natural behaviour of hunters, but he entered regardless. 

He understood as Mando would be confused as well. He sounded like a buffoon. 

"You're important to me," Mando tried, but that didn't sound right either.

"I got that after you put a blaster to Bo-Katan's head."

"She was going to insult you. I won't tolerate that."

"Maybe your whole parental instincts are going on me since my armour is green," Boba suggested, at a loss. 

"No, it's different than what I feel with Grogu, but it's similar," Mando sighed, annoyed. 

Emotions weren't Mando's greatest strength. He didn't know how to put them into words and felt like an idiot. Mando abnormally cared for him, something he hadn't come across. It wasn't like a friend, and while it was close, it wasn't like with Grogu or Paz. They mattered as much as him, but differently. 

The idea of someone wanting to hurt his friend angered Mando, whether physically or emotionally. It was strange, as he could take care of himself. 

"I think this is what a crush is?"

"A crush?"

"I remember Hondo telling me about them. I never understood it, but I think that's what you're dealing with." 

"Is there a cure? It sounds like an STD."

"No, it's like when you fancy someone - I think that's it, I stopped paying attention to him after a while." 

"I've never 'crushed' on someone before. It feels about right, though."

"Why the hell would you like me?"

"You're the only one who hasn't tried screwing me over the past year, you've gone through so much to help me, and I like how you fight. I trust you, so perhaps it's a logical, emotional evolution to care in a more particular way?" he guessed, intrigued by the idea. He hadn't experienced this before.

Fett shrugged, not having an answer. 

"I'll add this to the list of firsts from you, though it explains your behaviour. You're protective, empathetic; it makes sense. Although, Hondo said that sex is usually involved."

"I don't care about sex."

"I've never been much for it either, completely overrated."

"So, what am I supposed to do with this 'crush' thing?" Mando asked, pleased he wasn't alone in that aspect. 

From Mando's experience, a lot of people enjoyed the activity. He gave it a try, expecting a lot from what he'd heard, but it didn't matter. It felt nice, sure, but he wasn't into it. He wasn't comfortable talking about it, since the few times he did, others laughed at him, calling him broken. 

However, the person he was gravitated to felt similar. He was practically giddy over that. 

"We should consult Fennec. She knows more about this kind of thing."

"Yes, Fennec would know."

Needless to say, Fennec's day was about to get supremely amazing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't see a lot of asexual characters, so, asexual love!


	3. Deadman Walking

The man they'd captured before, they could plan how to board Gideon's craft. It appeared simple, but Mando knew how rarely things went right.

Bo-Katan's ship would go into Gideon's ship, blocking it. Fennec, driving the Enslaver, would then 'fly away'. In actuality, she would be staying back as their escape. Bo-Katan, Koska, Cara, Mayfeld and Paz were the distraction, while Mando and Fett got Grogu. It should be simple, but life was never so easy. This fact was why he wanted Fett with him, someone who could have his back. 

And because he was good company.

Bo-Katan didn't want the 'clone' on her ship, but Paz just needed to power up his cannon to remind her of the consequences. The man was insanely loyal, and it was a quality Mando loved about him. In the awkward silence, they waited, nobody making a sound.

"Get ready to exit hyperspace," came Fennec's voice through the comms. "Get those shields up, Princess, the show's about to start." 

"So long as I get Gideon, I don't care."

"Are female Mandalorians all a bunch of whiney entitled princesses?" Mayfeld questioned, irritated by her. Koska glared at him, threatening death. "I'm more scared of those two than you, love," he said honestly, nodding to Fett and Paz. "That and your hair is ridiculous. Might as well paint it red, x marking the spot."

So far, the plan was working.

As far as they were concerned, the Lambda was an innocent ship.

Fennec was making it look great, even hitting the ship a few times.

Mando didn't care, so long as they got inside of Gideon's ship. He'd hand Mandalore to Bo-Katan if it meant he could have his son back. 

An alarm blared, warning them about coming in too fast - She didn't care what happened to the Lambda since she wanted to take the light cruiser. It folded and crashed inside, sustaining damage and jostling the crew. The moment they could leave, they were out. Paz shot first, taking down two stormtroopers. 

He was on a mission, and they weren't going to stop him. The moment they were gone, he ran as fast as he could, knowing that the dark troopers are powering up. While Mando wanted to hide and sneak, Fett straight murdered any stormtrooper he saw. Given that blaster fire would alert others, he decided to bring his purple sabre. 

Chimaera proved her worth, too. She could bite through their armour, ripping through and tearing their throats. When ordered to, she was frightening. Not as scary as her owner, however. 

Watching that sabre cut through the soldiers was terrifying. Fett knew what he was doing with it, and that warmness came back every time he saw it. 

So, this is what a crush was. Mando was starting to like this odd thing.

Blaster in hand, Mando stuck close to his friend. They were nearly there, and then they could leave. Grogu would be kept safe from these lunatics. That would have to wait, however, as the dark troopers were awake and ready. 

"Fuck!" Mando angrily spat, racing to the control panel.

As he plugged in the control cylinder, one of them was determined to be a nightmare. Fett cut off its fingers, and it didn't take kindly to that. With more force than it should be able to exert, it punched Fett's breastplate, sliding him against the wall. It turned on Mando, grabbing his arm and twisting the blaster out of it. Then it grabbed him by the throat, pinning him against the wall.

It started to try punching his face, but his helmet protected him. If not for the beskar, Mando was sure he'd be dead. He heard a yowl, and Chimaera pounced on its back, biting into the neck wiring. It grabbed her, throwing her against a wall. As Mando got loose, it threw him across the hall. As it came to finish him off, Mando pulled out his staff, jabbing it through the weak point Chimaera made.

Fett pulled down a lever, sucking out the other droids. While the breastplate took most of the force, he'd cracked a rib or two. After one encounter, he hated these things more than he hated Bo-Katan.

Chimaera groaned, getting to her feet. She held up a hind leg, blood dripping from it. Fett applied a bacta patch, letting her know she'd been a good girl for helping Mando. He picked her up, placing her on his shoulders.

"Is she alright?" Mando sighed, getting to his feet.

"She's fine," Fett answered, helping him. "Keep that spear on hand; we've got more bastard imps to put down." Mando nodded, thanking for the assistance. 

They made their way to the brig, where Mando snapped the neck of one soldier and Fett bisected the other. Fennec said that outings with your crush were 'dates', so his first was memorable. He didn't like the kissing thing, but the chilling out stuff sounded pleasant.

They'd talk more about that when Grogu was safe.

However, since when did Mando ever get a break?

Moff damn Gideon stood above Grogu, the Darksabre glowing ominously above him. Gideon ordered that they lower their blasters, and as much as Mando didn't want to, he couldn't let Grogu get hurt. Besides, Gideon didn't know what Fett had. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Gideon said smugly, waving it across the infant. "It used to belong to Bo-Katan. I know you've been travelling with her; I also know about your more peculiar acquisition," he smiled, looking to Fett. "It's been a long time, Boba."

"Not long enough. You still look like a Wookies shaved bollocks," Fett snapped, wanting to rip his throat out. "We're here for the kid, not whatever bullshit you've got with Princess of Nothing." Chimaera snarled as added emphasis, spitting acid onto the ground.

Gears turned in Gideon's head, planning something.

"Mando, she wants the sword. Whoever has it, lays claim to the Mandalorian throne."

"I don't care about the sword. I want the kid," Mando replied, shrugging off the title. As if Fett couldn't respect the younger man more than he already did. 

He deactivated the blade, allowing for Mandy to go to the kid. Fett didn't trust it, however. He kept his eye on Gideon, ready to turn on his sabre if needed.

His gut feeling was right, because the moment Gideon turned it back on and attacked Mando, Fett was in the way. The purple crackled against black, and Fett pushed Gideon away from Mandy and the kid. Chimaera hopped onto the ground, ready to fight as well. 

Fett knew how to use a sabre; he'd fought enough users to understand it. The crystal inside of them was alive, in a certain sense. It responded to the user, although Vader never explained that particular part. If you didn't use it properly, it could start to reject you. The Darksabre was being swung around like a regular weapon, not something thousands of years old, which demanded respect. 

Gideon knew the story behind the sabre, but couldn't comprehend the respect it deserved. As much as the Mandalorians and Jedi hated each other, it was a sign that even mortal enemies could come together against the same foe. He would never understand that fact.

As Gideon threw the blade down, Fett blocked it, scowling through his helmet.

"How many padawans have you killed, Fett?" Gideon asked, pushing the blade downwards. "How many children did you murder under the empire's rule?"

Fett leaned up, headbutting the man. He twirled the blade, getting back into a stance.

"Unlike you, I don't harm children," Fett stated firmly, unwavering at the line he wouldn't cross. "I saved padawans. Any force-sensitive child I found, I'd merely report them dead, to keep far from cunts like you." 

As Gideon thrust the blade, Fett deflected it, pushing the man further from Mando and the kid. While he was confused about Mando's whole crush thing, he still cared. The kid didn't need to see more of this turd, anyway. 

"You were an ally to the Empire, Vader's pet hunter. You helped kill thousands, and you dare try and be above me?" Gideon mocked, pressing his sabre against Fett's. "You chose your side."

"I owe my allegiance to no-one," Fett snapped back, activating his flamethrower.

Gideon jumped back, one of his hands severely burned. The man snarled, attacking even more ferociously. 

Hearing people coming, Fett turned, aiming his blaster at several stormtroopers. As he hit them, Gideon launched another attack, keeping him occupied. Annoyed, Fett turned his knee to Gideon, firing two rockets at him. The man tried to deflect them but only got one. The other struck his right shin, blood hitting the ground.

Chimaera jumped at the troopers, appearing as though she were rabid. She hissed, biting through the armour and shredding through flesh. Her acidic spit made short work of their armour, making it easier to kill them. 

There was a cry that went through the air.

The sound came from inside his helmet - the same sound he heard the night he got those padawans off-world. That little green thing, it couldn't be the same one, could it?

In those few seconds, Gideon figured something out. While pressing against Fett's sabre, he suddenly deactivated the Darksabre. After a moment, it switched back on, cutting through Fett's abdomen. At the same time, Fett's sabre took off one of Gideon's arms. 

He'd been stabbed by a sabre before, but this one felt different. The Darksabre was unique, and instead of burning hot, it was burning cold. The wounded area felt cold. 

A long silver staff swiped across Gideon's face, knocking him to the ground. Mando was back, even though he was supposed to leave. It was stupid to expect that, however. Mando never left his people behind. 

"Fuck," Mandy hissed, placing a bacta over the wound. It was cold to the touch, the edges appearing frostbitten. "Can you stand?"

"It takes more than that to keep me down," Fett promised, letting Mando help him to his feet. Chimaera climbed onto his shoulders, licking his helmet with concern. "I'm alright," he assured, scratching her chin. "Where's the kid?"

Mandy pointed to the little child hiding behind one of the bodies. They walked towards him, cooing and smiling. He heard another cry through his helmet like the baby was trying to tell him something. The first word that came to mind was gratitude like it was trying to thank him. 

It was the same kid.

As Mandy picked him up, the infant cooed to Fett, pleased to see him.

"He's one of the padawans you saved?" Mandy guessed, putting pieces together.

"Apparently," Fett sighed, feeling like crap. "Let's get Moff Asshole to Bo-Katan before she throws a tantrum. The sooner we're off this thing, the better."

"Agreed."

Mandy was holding the Darksabre. Bo-Katan was going to lose her absolute mind, and Fett was eager to see all of it. 

Given Gideon's lack of an arm, Fett happily kept a blaster to his head. He looked forward to Bo-Katan losing it. They walked Gideon to the bridge, and Fett was grinning at Bo-Katan's face like a madman. He wanted to laugh at her, but there were more pressing matters.

Mando knew Fett was enjoying Bo-Katan's face, although he didn't know why. Her expression was concerning, however. She looked like she wanted to murder him, and although Mando was tired, he wasn't above killing her. He'd gotten too far for his son to stop now.

"What happened to him?" Mayfeld asked, chewing on a fruit he'd 'borrowed'. 

"Disarmed," Fett accurately said, shoving Gideon to the ground. "Here you go, Princess. Hope you don't mind the missing part."

"That isn't what she means," Gideon chuckled, looking to Fett. He looked like he was about to die laughing. "It's yours now."

"What is?" Mando asked, confused.

"The Darksabre," Gideon named, his eyes locking onto Fett's. "It belongs to you." Mando looked at the device, deactivating it and handing it towards Bo-Katan. She turned away from it reluctantly. "She can't take it. It must be won in battle, and isn't yours to give."

Bo-Katan looked at Mando, demanding an answer.

Meanwhile, Mayfeld ate an apple. Paz, sitting beside him, drank something alcoholic, barely following. It seemed overly dramatic, honestly. Mayfeld agreed with him on that, and even Cara was struggling. 

"Mando isn't the one who disarmed me," Gideon grinned, keeping his gaze with Boba. "Boba Fett defeated me."

He planned this, Fett knew it.

Mando suspected the same, and while it was unexpected, Mando was ok with this outcome. He didn't see Bo-Katan leading Mandalore, but could see Fett doing it. Since she wouldn't accept it, Mando handed it to his friend, more than happy to do so. Fett didn't want to take it, even when Mando put it in his hands.

He only accepted because of Bo-Katan. Her rage was worth it.

"You can add that to the list of new things from me," Mando said innocently, holding Grogu tight to his chest. 

"Help a man get his kid back, accidentally become ruler of a dead planet. Sounds about right for this fucked-up galaxy."

That said, the alarms started going off. Mayfeld checked the scanners, not liking what he saw. Or, more accurately, what he didn't see. No lifeforms, but someone was boarding the ship. 

The dark troopers had come back. After how hard it was to take down one, Mando wasn't looking forward to the platoon. Mando placed the kid down, mentally preparing for a fight. Paz charged up his blaster cannon, ready to go as well. Fett activated his lightsaber, refusing to use the dark one.

Weapons at the ready, everyone was prepared to take the damn things with them to hell.

The banging against the door was nerve-wracking. As scared as Mando was, he had his family with him. He had his brother, his best friend, his son, his unwilling friend and Cara. With them, he felt ready to face the platoon. 

The alarm went off again, and everyone looked to the windows as a ship flew past, towards the deck. They didn't know who it belonged to, and it wasn't any of Gideon's friends. After it docked, the dark troopers stopped punching the door, focused on a new enemy. 

Bo-Katan looked at the security footage, confused by a hooded figure, two others behind them. They activated lightsabres of their own, the pair behind the first using the force. They mowed down the troopers like they were nothing, making their way to the bridge. 

Fear taking hold of Gideon, he grabbed a blaster, shooting at Bo-Katan. Pushing her out of the way, using her beskar against her, he aimed at Grogu. As he was about to take the shot, Paz's cannon flew through the air, sending Gideon to the ground, pinned by its weight. Fett used his sabre to cut off his other hand, not risking another attempt. 

With Gideon back under control, they could focus on the force users. 

Mando watched through the security footage, his heart rate skyrocketing. The one in front cut through them like nothing, making him and Fett look like children in comparison. The pair behind them used the force, crushing the bodies and slicing them to scrap. The ease of it frightened him, as well as the others.

Grogu reached to the doors. While Mando didn't want to, this must be the Jedi that Grogu summoned. They came looking for him. 

"Open the doors," Mando said, looking specifically to his brother. "Trust me."

Paz wasn't sure. However, if they were enemies, he could beat them and get a light sword of his own. Taking the chance, Paz opened the doors, balling his fists for a fight.

The trio entered, deactivating their blades. The pair behind took off their hoods, revealing a Nautolan and a Kel Dor. After a moment, the first pulled off their cloak, revealing silver and blue Mandalorian armour, the Clan Kalessu crest on the breastplate. 

The first took off his helmet, his face frightening familiar.

"Hey kiddo, you missed me?" said the stranger, particularly interested in Boba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jango has arrived!


	4. Pitstop

A lot of cultures talk about the afterlife. Some are distinctive, many overlap in similarities, but the concept is the same. Everyone believes you go somewhere when you die. 

The fact is the contrary, as nothingness awaits. After your life flashes before your eyes, it cuts to black, to an abyss. The biological machine that is you deactivates, never to switch on again. Only, that last part didn't happen to Jango. 

He recalled fighting that douche, Windu. He'd fought Jedi before, but he had the upper hand in those scenarios. Jango had a plan, laid traps, made sure to know that specific Jedi's tricks, even down to how they used their lightsaber. None of that happened with Windu, and he paid the price for it. 

You are conscious after being beheaded. Jango remembered every six seconds, which wasn't a feeling he wanted to repeat. Throughout it all, he could only think of his son and hope he was safe. That should have been the end of it; nobody came back from that. 

And yet, somehow, somebody brought him back. He only woke up by accident, the stasis chamber he was in malfunctioned. It had been a cold room, a laboratory that'd make the kaminoans cream themselves. He found his armour, which looked like his, but built recently. Three other chambers were in the room, and Jango broke them out too. 

They got out and had to come to terms with the three decades that'd passed. With a stolen ship, they wanted to figure out how they were alive. Around that time, someone reached out to them, and they followed the trail. It led them to a light cruiser, where they happily cut down those freaky dark robots. 

A little green frog had called them and inadvertently reunited him with his _grown_ son.

That would be hard to get used to, along with everything else. 

It was understandable that they didn't believe him. Nobody came back from death, not since that Plagueis guy. They probably thought he was a clone, but you can't clone memories. You can try, but nobody could copy their meaning. They wouldn't know how valued they were, and Jango treasured every moment with his son. 

His greatest regret was not being there for him. He regretted going to Geonosis; he should've gone to Kashyyyk. 

What ifs don't matter, he has to be in the present. He knew things he doubted Bo told anybody, and he had faith in that. 

"Did I ever tell you where Slave-1 came from?" Jango asked, looking at the beautiful ship. 

Jango had taken control of the light cruiser, happily kicking Bo-Katan and her lackey out. Fennec connected their frigate to it, and Slave-1 moved into the ship entrance unit.

"If you're looking for a chat, I'm not in the mood," grumbled his son, sounding older than Jango technically was. 

"You always liked them before."

"My father is dead. You can wear that armour, but it's merely an imitation. I don't care what you think you know."

"I taught you the significance of Mandalorian colours. I've seen the red, and that's how I know you care," Jango sighed, sitting on a container. "I understand that you don't believe me. I barely believe it sometimes. What I know for certain, however, is that I remember every moment, from when you were a baby to Geonosis."

The day he first held his son was the greatest in his life. Unlike most infants he'd encountered, Bo didn't cry until he was two-months-old. He scowled something fierce, though. 

"I tried getting you a stuffed animal after a job, but then you ate it," Jango chuckled, shaking his head. "You ate a lot of weird things before you were five. The greatest part of that phase would have to involve some clone engineer, called Ben Pershing." His kid knew the name, which was intriguing. He'd ask about it later. "You decided that you didn't like Dr Pershing, so you bit one of his testicles off, and then you ate a data card which nearly got him fired. You also shat in one of his shoes a few weeks after."

Dooku referred to Bo as the 'nutcracker' after that happened. Even the stuck-up Kaminoans thought it was funny. 

"I didn't do that."

"You never questioned why Dooku called you Nutcracker?" From his son's expression, he was putting pieces together. "I know it's hard to believe, but I'm here. I'm here as I should have been."

Jango wanted to understand, but he wouldn't be able to. If Jaster suddenly came back, Jango would lose his mind. He was happy to be here at all, though. He didn't get to see his boy grow up, but who he became. Jango couldn't be prouder. 

* * *

Mando didn't know how much he loved the little green baby until he lost him. 

The small green baby was Mando's world. Finally, he could hold his baby and not be worried about losing him. With everyone around him, the baby was safe. They even had the undead protecting him. 

"What do you think?" Cara asked Mando, passing a teal cookie to the baby. "About the 'Jedi'."

The Kel Dor and Nautolan seemed fine. Plo Koon was hesitant but agreed to teach Grogu, alongside Kit Fisto. Kit was a fun character, balancing Plo's seriousness. They kept to themselves, likely getting used to not being dead anymore. While it sounded ludicrous, so did most of what happened to Mando the past year. 

"They're willing to teach Grogu to control his abilities. They're necessary."

"And their friends?"

There was a fourth in the group, a silent member that was easy to miss. They wore armour akin to Mandalorian, but different. They didn't talk and stayed with the Jedi or Jango. Mando guessed that they were in shock or something akin to that. Pressing on them wouldn't help, so he let the stranger be. 

"I can't say for the quiet one. However, it's up to Boba when it comes to Jango. I know he means a lot to him."

"And whatever Boba says, goes?" she questioned, and Mando didn't understand what she meant. "You've gotten close."

"Fennec says I'm emotionally attracted," Mando shrugged, not quite sure what it meant. Cara didn't appear to like that.

"You're 'attracted'?" She blinked; dumbfounded. "You like him?"

"I talked to Boba about it, but we had to consult Fennec. She says it's a crush, but I'm still not sure about it."

"Mando, a crush is when you like someone, where you want a relationship with them. You want someone to be your boyfriend or girlfriend, who you can love," Cara explained, processing what he'd just dumped on her.

Mando thought about her explanation. That made some logical sense, but didn't boyfriends and girlfriends engage in coitus? Then again, maybe it wasn't a requirement. If not, then yes, he'd like a relationship with Fett. They got along; he was a good fighter; he was compassionate and kind to Mando; it sounded great. 

He'd have to discuss it with his friend, though. From the little Mando knew about relationships, it required two consenting parties. He liked consent; it was respectable and honourable. His friend didn't act without it with Mando, which brought that warm feeling.

"Then I have a crush," Mando said to himself, confirming the feelings he had. Cara was astonished. 

He looked down, hearing Chimaera walk towards them. She sniffed, smelling Grogu. He let down his arm, helping her onto the table. Chimaera sat, sniffing Grogu. She trilled, nuzzling against him, and Grogu responded by stroking her. It pleased Mando, seeing the pair getting along. 

"On him?"

Chimaera trilled, nudging Mando's hand. He scratched behind her ears, enjoying Grogu's relationship with her. The infant cooed at her, liking the feeling of her fur. The baby wrapped a claw around Mando's finger, perking his ears and smiling at him. Mando's heart grew three sizes, cherishing the moment.

To think, if his friend hadn't been trying to steal a holo-whatever, he wouldn't have Grogu in his life. Mando owed him for that, as well as everything else. How couldn't he feel for that guy, who'd done so much and asked so little in return? 

Developing these crush feelings were a logical outcome in Mando's mind. He wanted to be around someone like that, who could share that with Grogu. 

"Yes," Mando answered after a pause. "You don't like him?" Mando questioned plainly, tilting his helmet slightly.

"As a Marshal, I'm in a complicated position. The New Republic is going to want him for his part in the Empire's occupation. They're going to wonder why Mayfeld isn't dead either."

"The New Republic can try," Mando warned. His tone was the same, cold and dry, but Cara could feel the threat. He cared more than she thought, and it worried her.

They were unaware that Plo and Kit were listening.

After being awakened from death, they had to adapt to the new situation. As far as the galaxy was concerned, they didn't exist, and it was wise to keep it that way. The Jedi Order was gone, and after the entirely unnecessary war, maybe it should stay that way. 

Palpatine manipulated them, playing them like a fiddle. He played both sides, all so that he could destroy the Jedi. Plo was killed by those he trusted, like most other Jedi, while Kit died to Palpatine directly. The betrayal was raw for them, and Plo couldn't fly a ship. Just getting him in one was difficult. 

While he couldn't say the same for Kit, Plo himself was having a religious crisis. He remembered fire licking through his flesh, seeping into his bones. It seared through him, shrapnel from the explosion shredding his body. There were scars from where someone put him back together, and it was frightening. 

Jango and Kit had it easy. They died quickly, but Plo didn't die immediately. Plo remembered staring into the sky, smoke and fire at the fringes of his blurring vision. He felt the fire crawl through his insides, and he couldn't stop it. He could only succumb to the agony, and Plo still felt the fire in him. 

It was phantom pain, he knew that, but it didn't help. 

His hand twitching, a glass cracked, spilling water. As Kit noticed it, the glass shattered, and the table had a dent in it. He held his friend's hand, communicating through the force with emotion. He held it tightly, promising security. 

"Is your friend ok?" Mando asked, standing near them, holding Grogu. Kit sighed, rubbing his temple.

"He didn't die quickly," Kit answered, not going into it. The silver Mandalorian put a hand on the Kel Dor's shoulder, offering support. "It's appreciated, Mandalorian."

"You can call me Din."

"Din it is," Kit smiled, thankful. "Can we make a stop? Being off a ship for a little bit helps."

"I'll ask Fett. Well, the Fetts," Mando corrected, amused by that. "It'll be nice to meet Boba's father."

"He's annoying, sarcastic and you want to cut his head off," Plo grumbled, wanting to get off the ship quickly. 

"That sounds like most of the people I know," Mando said, a smile in his tone. 

When Mando found Boba, he found him fighting his father. It wasn't serious like sparring, just something Mandalorians occasionally did. It was like communicating with your fists, a language Paz was an expert in. They were getting along, and Mando was happy about that. 

The way Jango looked at Boba, it was how Mando felt about Grogu. As Jango had raised a baby, maybe he knew a few things? All the more reason to have him around. 

Fett put in the call to Fennec, and the planet Nevarro was closest. They needed to drop off Cara and Mayfeld anyway, so it was a fitting location. And given that Karga knew a lot about Bounty Hunters, Mando wanted to see his reaction to the Fetts. 

On the way to Nevarro, though, Mando wanted to talk to Boba. However, he didn't know how to put things into words or get his feelings across. So, Mando decided to ask someone new for a better perspective. 

"I require assistance," Mando asked, watching Jango play with Chimaera. "I want a relationship with someone, but I don't know how to ask. I'm hoping you can help."

"Sit down, kiddo," Jango asked, enjoying Chimaera's fur. "I've got a talent for this kind of thing. I'm going to guess you're asexual, meaning you aren't sexually attracted to people."

"There's a word for that?"

"I take that as a yes. Perhaps start with a gift, or ask for a date, where you can get a feel for if a relationship is possible. Since this is your first go, there'll be mistakes, but that's alright. You'll learn along the way; it depends on how much this person means to you."

"He means more to me than I can put into words."

"You're not a wordy person, so show your affection through actions. I had a girlfriend like you, and she blew up a building for me. Didn't work out, but it was a nice gesture."

Mando could do that. It was in the parameters of his capabilities.

"Thank you," Mando said, formulating various possible plans. 

"I'm happy to be a buir to anyone who needs one. Now, go and scheme, and report back afterwards. I'm looking forward to the succession of your mission."

Said like that, Mando understood it better. 

He'd have to make Nevarro a brilliant time for his friend. 

* * *

Greef was content on his planet. When a strange frigate landed, he expected either trouble, visitors or possible traders. He didn't expect Marshal Dune and Mando to step out of it, however. He didn't think he'd see Mando's entourage, either. 

Fennec Shand, Migs Mayfeld, that blaster cannon Mando, a trooper, two weirdly robbed aliens and another pair of Mandalorians. Wherever Mando had been, he'd picked up a few friends along the way.

The similar-looking pair had Greef anxious, as they were familiar to him. In Greef's nearly seventy-years of life, he had only felt such presence before. The blue and silver armoured one walked to him, the posture and the way he carried himself gave Greef flashbacks to simpler times. 

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Magistrate Karga," came the voice spoke by millions, but a tone of familiarity and danger belonging to one. "You remember my son, surely," Jango sneered, nodding to Boba.

Both men were supposed to be dead, as was Fennec. And yet, here they stood, staring Greef down. He was open to urinating himself, given his experience with Jango freaking Fett. The man almost killed Greef for being a credit short of payment. Greef couldn't fathom how Mando gained such a powerful ally. 

"A name that can bring such a reaction is respectable," yelled the large Mandalorian, slapping Jango's back. "I desire to hold such power within my name!"

"You've got to leave someone alive to spread it first," Boba pointed out, to which Paz had to agree. "Mayfeld, welcome to your new home. If you bitch about it, I'm feeding you to Chimaera!"

"You want to dump me on one deserted wasteland, and now another? What've I done to you?"

"You annoy me," Boba answered, Chimaera hissing from his shoulders. "Good girl."

Mando patted Greef on the back, examining his crew of undead criminals. They were an unlikely bunch but worked together well.

"You have powerful friends," Greef commented, keeping an eye on the Fetts. "How'd you get them to work for you?"

"They don't," Mando clarified, feeding Grogu a cookie. "They're my friends. Most of them," he added, looking at Mayfeld. Could he be considered a friend? Possibly. "Can you organise a place for the Kel Dor to recharge? He struggles with flying."

"I'll try, so long as you keep them under control."

"I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try."

* * *

Since he had them, he might as well use them. 

The Fetts are the best bounty hunters in the galaxy; nobody could contend with one of them, let alone two. Add Mando, Shand and his 'brother', and they were a lethal force. No doubt in Karga's mind that anyone against them wouldn't see the light of day for long. 

While Cara and Greef had cracked down on crime, there were still problems. As much as Cara was capable, he didn't think she was right for this kind of work.

This kind of problem only ended in death, preferably of the perpetrator. 

Greef sat at a table in the cantina, locking eyes with Jango, Boba and Fennec. These were living legends, and as an ex-bounty hunter, it was an honour to be near them. He was terrified, anyone would be, though it was siamese-twined with respect. There was no doubting one of these hunters, let alone all three. 

"I have a problem," Greef started, averting his eyes from them. "I'll pay whatever you demand. I only want the bastard off my planet."

"Isn't that what you have Dune for?" Fennec pointed out. Chimaera poked her head from Fennec's lap, disturbed from her nap. "It's ok, baby, you go back to sleep," Fennec babied, scratching under Chimaera's chin. 

"The New Republic doesn't belong on Nevarro, nor any of the outer rim planets. And their justice system is, quite frankly, a joke. I don't want this bastard in prison; I want them turned to ash."

"What've they done?" Boba inquired, sounding colder than Hoth. 

"Someone is kidnapping the kids. Now, there'll always be traffickers, and I'm handling that. We found the body of an eight-year-old Rodian in the lava flats, and I don't need to say what happened to her."

Rumours say that if something involves children, then you hire Boba Fett. He accepts half the payment, and is particularly brutal against the target, bringing their head as proof. The rest of the body would be disintegrated, washing away the filth of them. 

He also heard rumours that if you couldn't afford him, he'd do the job anyway. While Greef couldn't say the same for Fennec and Jango, he was confident that Boba would do the job. 

"Where's the body?" Boba asked coldly, scowling. 

"I'll show you to the morgue." 

Jango was intrigued. He'd get to see his kid do work, and was excited about it. 

Everyone got out of their way, averting their gaze. Jango prided himself on such an effect, commanding respect with his presence. 

Contrary to what many people believe, there is honour among thieves, although it works differently. So far, it seemed that thirty years hadn't changed the bounty hunting culture. Some things would have changed, and Jango looked forward to learning what they were. 

The town was quaint and small, so the hunting pool was small. Hidden by the helmet, Jango studied the people he walked past, reading their body language. People didn't realise that they talked through their body, and it helped Jango find liars. If you know the face of the truth, then you can find the lie.

The morgue was small and didn't have a lot of equipment. Still, the Zabrak did their best. He identified her as a Dathomirian Nightsister, although he doubted the others knew that. She knew of him, unsurprisingly. Asajj must've told her, wherever that woman was. He should look for her, see how she was. 

"This is Kudroki. She's our doctor, nurse, mortician and medic," Greef said, introducing them. "Kudroki, meet Jango Fett, Boba Fett and Fennec Shand. They're hunting the person who did this."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said quietly, respectfully avoiding eye contact. She walked to a wall with several latches and opened one, pulling out a sheet-covered body. "Fenmee Swaankiksark, eight-years-old, went missing a week ago and discovered yesterday."

When Kudroki removed the sheet, it was evident the little girl hadn't died quickly. 

"There're signs of assault, burning, some electrocution marks and abrasions on the wrists, signs of being restrained. The cause of death was drowning, despite there being little water."

"She could have wilt drowned," Fennec suggested, itching to get her hands on whoever did this. "An ex-associate used to induce a drowning reaction to hide how his victims died. There's a poison for it, from a plant called the Drying Wilt." 

"A Kashyyykian plant," Jango identified. "It's difficult to cultivate, and even harder to harvest. Some are immune and drink it as a tea, such as Twi'leks. It's a delicacy on Ryloth."

"So, we're looking for a Twi'lek?" Greef questioned, never having heard of the plan. 

With a snap of Boba's fingers, Chimaera climbed onto the ground, sniffing at the remains. She took in the scent of the poison, memorising it. 

"Too obvious," Boba countered, investigating the body through his helmet. 

He recalled something from a long time ago.

It was after killing a Rodian Jedi, something about Rodians marking their skin. Other Rodians could see it, but the naked human eye couldn't. When the douche pulled out his red sabre, that Rodian's body showed their language. That Jedi had a padawan, marking a message on their face to warn them. 

That warning told Boba where to find the padawan. They were in their early twenties and didn't stand a chance. Unfortunately, their body didn't reveal others, but that fact remained.

Rodians marked their bodies, who's to say the children didn't do it as well?

Pulling out his sabre, Boba activated it, holding it above her cold body. On her abdomen, poorly done writing shined, likely done by her. She knew she was going to die, and Fett was thankful for his helmet. The anger he showed would make someone defecate themselves. 

The message was cryptic and unfinished, but he deciphered a location; The Spark Field. 

"I've never seen such a thing," Kudroki said, astonished. "How did you know?"

"I picked up a few things from Sidious' apprentice," Boba answered, more for his father than the Zabrak. "Where's the spark fields?"

"It's inside of a cave a few miles from here. Why?" Greef said, amazed by the glowing letters, and the legendary blade the Fett held. 

"That's where she died."

Jango was impressed. He didn't know about this, and he filed it away for future knowledge. They had a location, and now, they just had to get there. 

"Put a curfew on the town," Fennec ordered, pulling the sheet over the body. Fett deactivated this blade, placing it back on his belt. "Children aren't allowed outside without their parents. Whoever can hold a weapon, have them on patrol and detain anyone suspicious. Have Paz interrogate."

"Chimaera can track the Dry Wilt. Her nose hasn't led her astray before."

"What is she?" Greef asked, never having seen anything like her before.

"A saenerla - if you like her now, you should see an adult one. They get big."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who's enjoyed so far, thank you!


	5. Fifth Shade of Ember

"This is where your buir grew up," Mando said, placing Grogu on what used to be the tribe smelter. "It's where I got my armour, which I use to protect you."

The baby squeaked, waving a hand around the smelter. Mando despised how the place had been treated, used as a lair for degenerates. 

"Ba'vodu wants to see the little thing," Paz announced, kicking away trash. He didn't hide his frustration; it wasn't one of his specialities. "What did you name it again?"

"I didn't name him; he had that name already. His name is Grogu." 

"Grogu's a strange name. Do you know where he's from, or what he is?"

"Nobody seems to know," Mando shrugged, confused by that. Even Plo and Kit didn't know, and they worked with one for a while, from what he gathered. "He could be the last of his kind."

"As his buir, you've made him a Mandalorian."

There was something that Mando wanted to do for Grogu. He'd technically done it before, but he wanted the baby to see him. He wanted Grogu to see _him_ , not the helmet protecting him. As much as he believed in the creed, his priorities were different. Grogu was at the top, far above the tribe. 

His son was more important.

"I want him to see me," Mando said, looking at his brother. "I want him to see me without the helmet."

"Do not be foolish, Din. To break the creed is to exile yourself from the tribe." 

"What tribe?" Mando sighed, motioning to what was around them. "When I came back here, I found a pile of empty helmets, with the Armourer the only one here. She's likely gone, too. They're all gone."

"We're not!" Paz shouted, punching a table to splinters.

"You're not," Mando frowned, turning away from his brother. The baby whined, feeling his father's anxiety. 

Paz thought over those words carefully. Angrily, Paz stormed to his brother, gripping him by the pauldrons. Although separated by one-way visors, they made eye contact, staring into each other's soul. 

"What the fuck did you do?" Paz demanded, his fingers turning white under the gloves from pressure. "What did you do, Din!?"

"What I had to do," Mando answered back, fighting back the want to yell or scream. "To get Gideon's ship, I had to access a terminal, and it needed a face not wanted by the Imps. I did what I had to for Grogu."

Paz growled, throwing a table against the wall, struggling not to roar to the heavens. He punched a wall, fracturing several bones in his knuckles. 

Everything Paz knew told him to leave Mando, to turn his back as was the law of the tribe. Once you took off your helmet in front of another person, you weren't of the tribe anymore. Paz did hate it, and he hated that he hated it. Paz knew that if it'd been a child of his, he'd do anything for them, as was the Mandalorian way. 

Breaking the creed was within the realms of possibility when it came to the duty of being a buir. Paz should attack Mando; it was his duty. As a member of the tribe, Paz must uphold the rules, but he was conflicted.

Din was all Paz had left from the tribe. He was right; they were gone. Turning his back on Din would kill the only family Paz had left. After blasting up a light cruiser for him, all of that would've been in vain. 

"I should be punching you, vod’ika, fucking idiot."

"I love you too, ori'vod."

And that was why.

The fact Paz loved his little brother is why he wasn't pounding his face. He loved his brother, as well as his nephew. 

"We need to clean this place up. Though they may not be here physically, they're still with us," Paz sighed, banging against his breastplate. 

"After I've fixed your broken hand."

"I will accept your compromise, vod'ika."

* * *

The Spark Fields was a deceptive name. 

It should be called a cavern, but the entire planet was a volcano, so the people who settled here didn't have the best logic. Fennec wasn't fond of hot places; she preferred somewhere pleasant, which was anywhere else. 

"The cave should be just up ahead," Boba started, using his rangefinder to look out for anything moving. He whistled, and Chimaera hopped to his side, grumbling towards the warm ground. "You're getting too big to carry. Stop complaining."

"How big will she get?" Fennec asked curiously, watching the odd creature. "I've never seen anything like her."

"I don't know if it was fully grown, but her mother would've been seven foot from head to paw. I meant it when I said she was going to get big." 

"That sounds supremely cool."

"You talk like a teenager for a man who's technically in his seventies."

"Growing up is a myth," Jango happily countered, to which Fennec had to agree. "You can't live without fun. Heed the advice of the fleshy ghost."

"I'm calling you that now. You're forever known as Fleshy Ghost the Fett."

"Bitching."

Boba wasn't sure how he felt about Jango being around. He'd gotten past his father's death, and as soon as he did, Jango showed up again. He doubted Jango was adapting well to it, though. In his mind, Boba was still some kid who hadn't had a solo bounty yet.

He was still eleven to Jango, and despite him being there, Boba felt that Jango was dead. They'd both have to adapt to the unforeseen change. As bizarre as it was, he could still learn from his father and could teach him some things as well. Having one Fett free in the galaxy was scary, but two? A lot of warlords are going to be soiling themselves once word got out. 

Chimaera's stance changed, snarling at the entrance of the cave. Acidic saliva dripped onto the blackened ground, her growls vibrating through anyone near. Jango was the first with his blaster up, tapping down his helmet to activate the night vision setting. Boba walked towards the entrance, picking up a rock and rolling it through. 

It hit a red light, activating blasters to turn it to dust. The guy wasn't an average child snatcher; he had been here for a while. He put an armoured foot through, using his purple sabre to render the guns to scrap metal. He placed it back on his belt, wondering why he didn't use it more often. 

"It could be a countermeasure in case anyone tries escaping," Fennec suggested, her weapon at the ready. "I'd do something similar."

"I'd remove the limbs. Can't run if you haven't got legs," Jango shrugged casually, allowing Boba to take the lead. 

"I brake the spine."

"Good going, kiddo."

"I'm forty-one."

"I've wiped your ass; you'll always be my kiddo." 

Jaster had been a fatherly type to everybody, and Jango aspired to adopt that trait. He enjoyed being a buir and mentor and was proud of his kid beyond words. While keeping eye contact, Jango aimed his blaster upwards and fired. A body dropped to the ground, smoke coming from their spine.

The legs were limp, while the rest of the body shook in pain and terror.

"Clawdine, a subspecies of Clawdite that can also camouflage," Jango named, looking at his catch impassively. "I was wondering when you two would notice her."

Chimaera sniffed her, remaining docile. Jango suspected that the person had been in the cantina, and came to warn her friend. It explained how the kids were going missing without notice - this one likely imitated their parents. She looked up at Jango, her eyes wide and watering with fear. 

He remained stoic, unaffected by her terror. 

"The old man has tricks," Fennec smirked, aiming her rifle at their prey. "If you want to live, I suggest you start talking."

Boba is used to terror, familiar with the look in their eyes. He preferred to keep eye contact as he killed, ensuring their life lost. He'd stare them down as if chasing their soul from their body. He didn't feel powerful from it, nor did he 'get off' like some hunters.

In some cases, it was a sign of respect for a worthy bounty. In others, Boba wanted him to be the last thing they saw as they died. Sometimes, the client would pay for 'extras', and Boba would only accept if they fit the transgression. He didn't get pleasure from it but did enjoy the thrill of the hunt. 

He enjoyed the hunt and victory, not the pain caused. If anything, he was one of the more merciful hunters.

"A Rodian hired me!" She squirmed; hyperventilating. "He hired me to bring kids to him, something about Midi-stuff."

"Midichlorians?" Jango corrected, to which she nodded. "Does he want a little green child that looks like a frog?" She nodded again, whimpering. "Give me the name, and I'll end your pain."

"Kam Krooshoozwoss."

With the name, Jango sighed, looking into the cave. Within a single breath, Jango shot her in the face, killing her. He walked into the cave, unconcerned with the body left behind him. 

"They're still after Grogu," Fennec sighed, shaking her head. "Even with all of us, he's always going to be hunted."

"It's interesting when the prey comes to you."

Humming an agreement, Fennec followed Boba into the cave, Chimaera sticking to her feet. Fennec knew that when she was big, she was riding that little beast. She'd ride her into battle, kicking major ass. 

* * *

"Maybe we both take them off?" Mando suggested, holding Grogu's hand. "He could feel you don't like him the same. I'm not sure, though. I'm not a baby expert."

"I never cared for a baby either. Ri was better at that than us."

One of many fallen sisters.

"Would that affect him?" Paz questioned, having little idea how a baby worked. Grogu was in a unique spot, too. Nobody knew what he was. "Would he honestly think that I believed less of him over this?"

"I don't know, but I'm doing it."

He had to move fast before his anxiety could stop him. With fast action, the cold air hit his skin, and he despised it. Mando felt disgusted, but a small coo from Grogu eased that discomfort. Grogu reached out to him, touching his face. The feeling would've been terrible if not for Grogu.

The baby examined his face, studying it and memorising it. Grogu felt his cheek, his nose, even the hair he should probably shave. Grogu's skin felt strange against Mando's, but he could feel a spark of connection. It was the most that they connected, and it could bring him to tears.

"Buurr," Grogu garbled, sounding like the word buir.

"Yes, I'm your buir," Mando smiled, joyous heat flooding his body. It was different from how he felt with Bo but similar. Was this love? It must be. "And he's your Ba'vodu, your uncle."

Grogu looked to Paz, then to Din, appearing confused. Din had been right; the kid was wondering why he didn't do the same. He'd already turned his back on the creed by not beating Din to a pulp, might as well fully screw himself. Paz bit his lip, feeling angry with himself.

Paz Vizsla was afraid of nothing, and he hid from nothing. How dare he be frightened, it was an insult to his heritage. Using that anger, Paz threw the helmet against the ground, not able to do it slowly.

He didn't do anything slowly, because he was Paz damn Vizsla. 

And he immediately regretted what he'd done.

"You are going to be the death of me," [Paz](https://resizing.flixster.com/H7O39Dpw5KlzbUaVjDHmIUQNJdk=/2111x2767/v1.cjs0OTY2MDtqOzE4MDQ1OzEyMDA7MjExMTsyNzY3) said, becoming even angrier with himself. "Are you happy, you asshole?"

"I think you have nice eyes?" Din complimented, or at least he tried to. 

Grogu gurgled, waving his tiny hands to Paz.

The Mandalorian with poor anger management grumbled, kneeling before the tiny creature. Grogu felt his face, which was revoltingly gross. Still, the baby was smiling, and his ears were perking. He was lucky that he was cute.

"I'm going to murder you, Din."

"With aggressive hugging or aggressive punching?"

"Both."

"I love you too."

* * *

As Greef was getting updates from an angry Cara Dune, something struck him in the back. Confused, Greef turned around, and a Rodian head rolled a few feet away.

Fear plastered on their face; the still bleeding head stared into nothingness. Cara looked to who threw it, her gaze meeting the terrible trio, plus their horrid animal. Jango was happy, as was Fennec. They had a kid with them, a small girl. Before Cara could ask what they did, Greef happily walked towards them.

"I take it that this is taken care of?" Greef questioned hopefully.

"Not necessarily," Fennec answered, crushing the man's heart. "It was a group of Rodians, hired to find Grogu. They didn't know what he looked like, so they started taking random children. That's the one who had too much 'fun'," she scowled, glad that she got to help kill them. "No doubt, more will come."

Jango knew a lot of ways to keep someone alive, and she liked that. 

"This is the only surviving kid we found," Boba growled, practically smelling how scared the girl was. "Is she familiar to you?"

"No, I've never seen her before," Greef sighed, shaking his head. "Does she have a name?"

"She's mute," Fennec shrugged, not blaming her. 

When Greef tried getting a closer look, the girl scampered away, hiding under a food cart. Chasing her wouldn't get them anywhere.

Given that she saw them murder the Rodians, she was scared of them as well. Boba knew he wasn't good with kids, and neither was Fennec. Before they asked the one person who mostly raised a child, the mysterious mute clone trooper decided to contribute. 

They sat down, speaking through various hand signs. While doing so, Chimaera stalked towards her, purring and meowing. She smelt the girl's fear and wanted to help. 

Chimaera lay down, slowly crawling under the cart. She nuzzled against the girl's hand, chirping in a friendly manner. The clone trooper continued to talk through sign language, promising to protect her and keep her safe. She didn't trust him, but Chimaera had the effect of calming people who were frightened. 

He slowly encouraged her out, sharing in their mutism. He took off his helmet, passing it to her. Unsurprisingly, he looked like Jango, confirming that he was a clone. 

She appeared confused, but took the helmet, putting it on to hide. Chimaera nuzzled against her, encouraging the girl to stroke her fur. 

Boba walked to the cart, taking fruit off of it and handing it to the girl. He wasn't good with kids, but he could do this much. Since she wasn't from Nevarro, the girl got brought along with the now-dead Rodians. He wouldn't push her, but she could remember something important.

He had a personal hatred for such people. 

"What's your name?" Boba asked the clone, taking note of a symbol on his temple.

The clone held up five fingers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!


	6. Historian

Mando had a plan. It wasn't a good one, but he couldn't think of anything else.

During an exploration of the planet, Mando stumbled upon a quaint area that he found to be peaceful. While others were hunting, Mando would go there to clear his mind. He figured that this would be the perfect spot. 

He wasn't a wordy person, and he couldn't put his feelings into words very well. What he could do, however, was display himself physically. Mando could fight; he was confident in that fact. He'd display how much he cared in a fight and would explain his respect by not holding back. 

Mando was going to get hurt, both of them were. It was an absolute fact that he was ready and itching for it. 

"Don't hold back," Mando said firmly, knowing that Fett was already there somewhere. 

"I don't intend to."

Hearing the voice come from the left, Mando kicked at his staff, blocking blades from Fett's bracers. The echoing clink of contact vibrated through their armour, just as Mando activated his flamethrower. Instead of moving out of the way, however, Fett ran through it, landing a heavy hit into Mando's helmet. 

Mando grabbed onto the arm, twisting it to his back. Using his momentum, Fett flipped Mando onto his back, activating his flamethrower. While the beskar took the heat, the armour weave and flight suit overheated. 

Activating his jetpack, Mando boosted himself out of the fire's path, twisting the pole to hit a sore spot left behind by Gideon's blade. The blade that now belonged to his friend. 

Fett grabbed the pole, thrusting it forwards, the bladed tip cutting Mando's armpit. Mando pulled the staff back, dropping to the ground for an added force of the strike. Using one bracer, Fett blocked it, jabbing his fist into Mando's abdomen. At the same time, the rockets from his knee went off.

They struck Mando's armour, which would've knocked any-old person down. However, Mando let himself fall, placing a foot on his companion's armour to throw him over. Fett rolled back onto his feet, launching a nasty kick into Mando's side.

Dropping the staff, Mando put his fists up, enjoying the feeling he had. He liked fighting this man; it was enjoyable and exciting. As much as Mando enjoyed weapons, hand-to-hand was better for this. Honestly, from the little Mando's experienced, this kind of fighting was better than sex.

While exchanging well-practised hits, Mando was beginning to learn something. When Fett hit him, Mando's body reacted and would recoil slightly or flinch. However, when Mando hit Fett, that didn't happen. Considering the scars that Fett had, he might have had severe nerve damage.

It numbed him, explaining why he wasn't overly bothered after being stabbed by the Darksabre. 

"As much as I love fighting, I'm curious as to why you wanted me to come here," Fett asked, deflecting a strike from Mando and elbowing his gut. 

Mando stomped down on a knee, using the leverage to get his friend in a hold.

"I'm not good with words, so I'll talk through actions."

Fett happily slipped from his helmet and shoved Mando to the ground, placing a boot on his back. 

"I suspect my father's involvement in this."

Fett stepped off of Mando, reaching out with a hand. Mando took it, feeling sore all over. 

"I asked him for advice; I also got some clarification from Dune. I'd like you to be my boyfriend."

"Why?"

"Why not. I like you a lot; you're a good fighter, you did a lot to help save Grogu, why shouldn't I like a mutual relationship?"

"Every damn time I talk to you, you always have to one-up the last verbal slap in the face. That's a talent, Mandy."

"What is your opinion of the matter? It's a partnership between two; therefore, I require your input."

In Forty-One years of life, a lot had happened. And yet, the past two weeks surpassed all of them. This one guy, with the social graces of a chair leg, never stopped surprising him. As soon as Fett got used to him, Mandy had another kick to the chode. 

Fett knew that if anyone else had asked, he'd shoot them. He did a lot for Mandy, actually, more than he realised. He even let the guy sleep in his bunk; he didn't even let Bossk do that. So, could it be that these feelings were reciprocated, but manifesting differently?

They weren't attracted to each other the typical way. Neither of them cared for sex or appearances, so finding a significant other would prove difficult. Since Fett wanted Mando to stay around, he could like him back. 

"I don't think anything would change, except a different term for what we have."

"That's what has confused me," Mando agreed, perplexed by all of it. "We'd be exclusive friends, I guess?"

"That sounds alright."

"The name is strange, too. You're a man and my friend, but putting the words together somehow take a different meaning." 

"Half of that shit doesn't make sense. Now, shall we get back to beating the fuck out of each other?"

"Yes."

* * *

He tried. He tried to put an end to it but failed. He failed his brothers, his commanders, everyone.

One moment, Captain Rex held him as he died. The next, he was in a laboratory with Master Plo Koon, Master Kit Fisto and Jango Fett. That's how he knew for a fact he failed. 

The Jedi he fought with were gone. Anakin Skywalker, a great Jedi and General, became a Sith. Palpatine was behind everything, creating a war just so that there'd be enough clones to kill the Jedi. Everything Fives ever did was for nothing. How could he talk when none of it mattered?

He'd felt that way for the two weeks he'd been undead. Finally, Fives felt like he had a job, and he refused to fail this one. He was going to protect a scared little girl.

"I've heard about you, and what you tried to do."

Fives didn't acknowledge the armoured man. His only focus was on protecting the girl asleep in his arms. 

"Echo told me about you."

Fives looked up, hopeful at hearing his brother's name. 

"I've been in contact with him for a little while. He spoke highly of you, and how Fox regrets taking the shot. Rex is alive, as is Wolffe, so is Cody, Jax, and a few others. I could put in a message if you want to stay with them."

"Why do you care?" Fives signed, unable to muster any words. 

"Because of what Echo told me about you, and because Jango's probably going to try adopting you. He's deep in father-mode. Given that she doesn't have anybody, perhaps you'll be willing to take such a role."

Fives loved kids but never imagined having one himself. 

Clones are made to be sterile and have no libido. It kept them focused and from getting any ideas about family. For whatever reason, he hadn't considered adoption. Mandalorians did it all the time, such as the silver guy and that baby Yoda. 

"I want to protect her," Fives signed, watching her sleep with his helmet on. "Echo, can I see him?"

"I'll put in a call."

Fives frowned, holding the girl against his chest. He didn't know if she had a name, but he'd like to call her Tup. He hoped his best friend, his brother, was doing well in whatever afterlife there was. 

In the time he held her, Master Kit entered the corner that Fives had made his own. He sat down sympathetically, feeling his emotions through the force. Kit reached out, putting a supportive hand on Fives' shoulder. As much as Fives appreciated it, he couldn't muster a word.

He might talk when he saw his brothers, but for now, he was content being silent. It was his silence that got through to Tup, and he treasured the trust she put in him. 

"We're going to interrogate someone, and we'd like for you to come. It's entirely up to you; I'm just letting you know." 

* * *

Someone was bringing people back from the dead. Fortunately, they had a guy who knew about cloning. 

Paz dragged the doctor, who whimpered under the force of Paz's grip. He was tired, filthy and stressed from his capture. Paz dragged him into the makeshift sheriff's office, dumping him on the ground unceremoniously. Cocking his rifle, the clone called 'Fives' kept it trained on the doctor. The girl was hiding behind him, refusing to leave his side.

Fennec lifted him onto a chair, tying him to it. She wore no expression, as though she were a droid. Nobody in the room did, and it frightened him. 

Pershing looked at a man in green and red armour, gulping in terror at who he thought it could be. He noticed a nautolan and Kel Dor who were frightening familiar. 

"Ben Cando Pershing, is that your name?" Came the cold voice of Mando. Pershing nodded, too scared to speak. "Why does the Empire want Grogu?" He demanded, said child being kept from the room safely.

"He's a rare species, all of which have a high M-Count."

"Midichlorians," corrected the green armoured one. 

Hearing his voice, Pershing tensed, much to the man's amusement. He chuckled darkly, making a biting sound. Mando looked at him, and Pershing imagined a confused expression beneath the helmet. 

As Pershing couldn't hear them, he assumed that they communicated via the helmets. The big one called Paz cracked his knuckles, eager to punch the doctor. 

"They're symbiotic lifeforms that connect you to the force," explained the Kel Dor. "Even a low count of them is enough to form a connection."

"Yes, Moff Gideon wanted to harvest his blood, so that others could use the force," Pershing continued. "It was a project before the clones; Count Dooku oversaw it."

"We both know that's not true."

Pershing turned, facing the original template of the clones. He screamed in fear, falling to the floor. He tried to get away, but couldn't, and it made Jango smile. The smile was different from what they'd seen before, as it was dark and nasty. He didn't become feared for no reason. 

Pershing remembered this man and remembered the fear he induced. The Kaminoans preferred to keep away, especially after his son came around. When that happened, any perceived threat resulted in death. Count Dooku made it so that he got away with it, too. The two were friends, and you don't mess with a friend of a Sith. 

He also knew about Jango's secret. The secret that ensured he'd be the best bounty hunter, and why he'd escaped death so many times. Even after being told of his demise, there Jango was, smiling like Pershing was food. 

"Lama Su saw to it personally. It was called Project Depths," Jango provided, placing his helmet on a table. "You know, those two over there are Jedi. I know one of them is eager for a little payback, and you surely know what Jedi can do, right?"

The tone was sweet and threatening at the same time, increasing Pershing's terror. He grabbed the back of Pershing's chair, pulling him back up. Fluid dripped down his pantlegs; he'd urinated himself out of fear. Jango was happy by that, patting Pershing on the shoulder, gripping it tight enough to bruise it. 

"Let's try again, Benny boy. That project got abandoned after nobody survived it. Must our friend over there 'convince' you to speak honestly?"

"The guy Gideon was working for; he said it was possible, but that we needed a Vadorkun. The child is the only known specimen left." 

So, that was the name of Grogu's species.

"Who did the Moff work for?" Mando ordered, his parental instincts driving his anxiety away. 

"I don't know their name; even Gideon didn't. He called him 'The Historian'. Gideon kept me in the dark about most things."

Fives didn't believe it. He blasted one of Pershing's feet, feeling an intense hatred inside of him. 

This man, this _coward_ , helped put those chips in his and his brother's heads. He helped end the Jedi, helped take away the free wills of others, helped kill Tup. Master Kit was going to say something, but Master Plo stopped him. Master Plo understood Fives' anger and must be feeling it himself.

No amount of training can keep a natural reaction at bay.

"He's on Mustafar!" Pershing sobbed, hyperventilating. "The Historian lives on Mustafar. That's everything I know!"

The Kel Dor stepped forward, waving his hand over the man's face. Plo burned alive because of people like him, and being unbalanced did little to stop his growing resentment over it. Even though the man cried, Plo continued, intent on getting anything he could from the pathetic doctor.

"He speaks true, he knows nothing else," Plo confirmed, disappointed. He regretted giving in to his anger, but Kit understood. He was a great friend to have in such trying times.

"Why didn't you do that from the start?" Greef proclaimed, motioning to the urine puddle. "Someone's cleaning that up, and it isn't me."

"It's just yellow water," Boba sighed, shaking his head at Greef's reaction. When Fennec rose a brow at him, he shrugged. When stranded on Tatooine, you make sacrifices to survive. "You're more childish than the actual child. Speaking of, does she have a name?" 

Fives shrugged.

"I call her Tup," he signed.

"Tup it is," Jango smiled, waving at the girl, who appeared confused as to why they looked alike. "We're related," he summarised, which she could understand easier. "Boba, I now declare that you have a brother and niece. While I'm at it, I'm taking Fennec, Paz and Mando. I'm going to be a dad to all of you."

Huh, Fett had been right, Jango did want to adopt Fives.

Fives internally sighed, sure that Tup was laughing at him from the abyss of death. From the little that he knew about Mandalorians, randomly adopting people was the norm. 

"Also, Mandy, how'd the whole crush thing go?"

"I have succeeded in forming a mutual relationship, which is like a friendship, but exclusive."

"Awesome!" Jango grinned, putting his thumbs up. 

"Only I get to call him that, old man," Boba threatened, charging his blaster.

"You already sound like a couple. Sweet!"

Then again, maybe being adopted by such a positive guy wasn't such a bad thing. It could be worse; he could still be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best with fighting scenes, and given your love of my surprise clone, he's going to be more involved in matters. #LoveFives


	7. To Ire and Brimstone

With Pershing having nothing else to share, they left him in a makeshift jail. They weren't sure what to do with him, but someone in the group had an idea.

Pershing shivered, the phantom pain of his amputated foot writhing at the stub. He sniffled, wishing to go home to his mommy. The man heard someone enter the sheriff's office, perking him up. Maybe they were going to give him to The New Republic? It was better than staying here. 

His hopes disintegrated as Jango pulled up a chair, sitting in front of Pershing's cell. The man had died, and yet, there he sat. Pershing didn't know how it was possible, as you can't clone memories and personality.

Those were always a problem with the clone units on Kamino, how they'd develop personalities that didn't suit their purpose. They were named defective and terminated, and the process started all over again. They aren't real people, just assets to be used in the war, like the Separatist's droids. 

While they could control the clones, the original was another story. 

Not even the likes of Dooku himself could keep that man on a tight leash.

He was hard enough to start with, but his son made matters worse. People would go missing on Kamino, fellow engineers. Crossing the man was a death sentence, and the protectiveness over his son ensured that. 

"What does the empire know, Doctor?" Jango asked, sounding pleasant, but Pershing knew otherwise. "You know, about that little incident. The 'manufacturing malfunction'?"

"It was an accident," Pershing stuttered, confused. Jango stared him down, intent on receiving a better answer. "The genetic modulator and growth tanks malfunctioned. We were upgrading for mass production when we got the process completed. It caused the base to become unstable, and part of it broke away."

"And that's all?" Jango inquired, seeking more than what Pershing was giving. His confusion seemed to solidify something with the Fett. "Good. I want it to stay that way." 

"Did something else happen?" Pershing asked. "I don't know what you want from me."

"Oh, but I think you do." 

Jango unlocked the cell, stepping inside. He leaned against the wall, his dark eyes narrowing menacingly. 

"I don't forget a face. I couldn't forget yours after Bo took a bite," the man chuckled, amused by the memory. "I saw your face when Section OR2 collapsed. You see, Benny boy, I did die, but then I was brought back to life. Three decades for you has been two weeks for me."

That was impossible; nobody could come back from the dead like that. Even cloning had limits; it couldn't bring a person back to life. 

"That's not possible."

"Such a terrible nightmare you must be having then," Jango joked, ruffling Pershing's filthy hair. "I know you saw me, and it's only a matter of time before you connect the two dots."

Given a few moments, Pershing understood what Jango meant. He breathed in, mouth-drying in terror as Jango reached for his blaster. He shook his head, promising not to tell. Jango pulled out something else instead, a cylindrical object. With the click of a button, a red beam of light darkened the room.

"It's said that if you kill a sith's apprentice, you then become their apprentice. I was more than happy to accept a few quick lessons." 

With Pershing focused on the sabre, he didn't see Jango's hand as he twisted it. Pershing felt a snap on the inside of his body and discovered that he couldn't move. He was paralysed from the inside out. Deactivating the blade, Jango calmly tied his sheets, attaching it to the top of the bars. 

As much as the doctor tried, he couldn't protest. Jango wrapped it around his neck, hoisting him up. Unable to blink, Jango kept direct eye contact as his vision began to darken. 

Jango watched as he died, pleased by the work. 

"You have too much fun killing people."

"I've learned in life that if you don't enjoy it, you'll be a miserable fuck. Come on, Plo, you don't have some enjoyment in kicking ass?"

"And why would I tell you?"

"Because I'm your buddy. The undead has to stick together. Now, let's get shitfaced."

"I'm willing to partake in the latter, so long as you're buying."

"Bitching. Let's go, Prawnhead."

"I'll kill you in your sleep, Fett."

"I don't sleep."

* * *

The Mand'alor is supposed to command Mandalore, a planet reduced to glass. If the Empire couldn't have it, nobody else could. 

Whatever Bo-Katan wanted, he was happy she wouldn't get it. She was going to try and kill him for the trinket, which would be entertaining. She had her minions do her dirty work; the entitled princess stood no chance against his crew. 

Although he hadn't wanted it to end up as such, he had a crew. Mandy had that effect on people, magnetising them to him with his near naive charm. 

"Oi, Tiny, that black sword thing makes you the King of Mandalore, doesn't it?" Paz asked, spitting out a straw. Everyone in the tribe did so, for they couldn't do what he and Din did the other day. 

"Mandalore's a ball of glass orbiting around a sun. Not even bacteria can survive there," Boba sighed, not putting a lot of thought into his accidental title. 

"Why not establish a new Mandalore?" Fennec proposed, taking a swig of something purple. "Yavin-4 would be a good location. The New Republic abandoned it after defeating the empire." 

It was something that Boba could do. The Mandalorian people were going to bicker like children for millennia, all over an oversized paperweight. Setting up a new planet would shut them up, and he was getting to the age where bounty hunting wasn't wise. He could fight, sure, but the human body can only take so much.

Even his stubbornness has a limit. 

"Yes, we should form a new planet," Paz agreed, patting Fennec's shoulder. "The New Republic won't have the breasticles to attack an armada of Mandalorians!"

That was true; they barely had the guts to manage what they had. Taking over a planet just for them could be useful. Many stragglers throughout the galaxy could relocate there; it could be a hospitable Tatooine without Mandalorian eating sand vaginas. He'd be in charge, technically, but he could pass it to someone who deserved the title.

He could make up the rules, decide what was acceptable; it sounded alright. It'd infuriate Bo-Katan, as well as her sycophants. To further anger her, he could invite clones to live there. Boba didn't care too much for them, but it'd anger the ginger witch. That had to be good enough.

"After Mustafar, we'll investigate it," he sighed, considering what he could do with that title. He'd anger a lot of people, and nobody did that better than the Fetts. "The sooner we end this Historian buffoon, the easier it'll be to establish the location. Mandy, what do you think of being a prince or whatever?"

Right, the relationship they'd recently formed would link them in more ways than emotional. Mando didn't want the title but would be supportive through it. A planet full of Mandalorians would keep Grogu safe, and his son was his top priority.

The infant offered his cookie to Chimaera, who nudged it back to him. She trilled, trying to communicate with the baby Vadorkun, whatever that was. 

"I don't think there'd be anyone better than you."

"Full offence, but you don't know many people," Boba shrugged off. "I'm no Mand'Alor. You can call a bantha a Twi'lek, but it's still a bantha."

"King Tiny Bantha."

"Paz, I'm minutes from caving your chest plate in," Fett warned, though it wasn't a threat. 

Mandalorians had a bizarre way of being friendly with each other. Fennec found it amusing, though, as these three were the most honest men alive. If she didn't like women, Fennec would pounce on these guys.

She liked Paz the most, befriending the brute rather quickly. 

"Hey, Fett!" yelled the annoyance that was Mayfeld. "Someone's calling you!"

"Yes, it's a ginger idiot who's about to camouflage with the floor!" Fett yelled back, aggravated by his presence. "I should've left him to Tarn. She likes ginger meat."

So, Mando just learned that Tuskens eat people. An interesting fact to know for later.

"It's from some guy calling himself Echo!"

"I'll be right back - Come on," he commanded, and Chimaera pounced onto his shoulders.

Moving past the annoyance, Fett whistled towards the clone, motioning for him to follow. The clone followed, bringing that girl with him. 

Fives followed the armoured man, excited to see a familiar face. He held Tup's hand, his other close to his blaster if necessary. 

Walking into the cockpit, Fett answered the call, and an old face showed itself. The cybernetic attachments assured Fives that this was Echo, although he had aged through the years. His pupils remained shrunken, and he was still pale. Fives saw it, even through the blue hologram.

He was one of many brothers that were hiding in the galaxy. 

"I didn't think he was telling the truth. Maker, Fives, how're you alive?" Echo said, sounding relieved and nearly cracking into tears at seeing him.

"I don't know," Fives said, feeling weird saying something out loud. "Master Plo Koon and Master Kit Fisto are alive as well, and Jango Fett. He's, uh, weird."

That was the understatement of the damn millennium. In Boba's mind, Jango was probably frolicking somewhere, enjoying something either stupid, involving death or both. 

He was more mature than his father, what a terrible time. 

"Where are you, [Fives](https://64.media.tumblr.com/8068e1b329aeb6f18864cf9e4c39b0f2/47f3ae307b115e5b-ad/s1280x1920/ee4800dc0535f29d0a855b5833ef6c4dbbfbf2cf.jpg); we have to meet."

That sounded incredible. 

"We're going to Mustafar. We could meet on the way?"

"We're close to Kashyyyk; is that alright?"

"That's great." 

"Looking forward to seeing you again, brother."

The feed cut and Fives cried. Tup hugged his arm, trying to support him as he cared for her. Fett patted Fives' shoulder, attempting to bring some comfort. Although they were distant and hadn't met until the light cruiser incident, he was a brother too. Technically, Jango was the father to all clones, so it made some sense. 

It was probably his grief, but the fact the clone wars were over, and he could be with his family brought comfort. He could look after Tup alongside his brothers. 

"You're going home," Boba sighed, gripping the clone's pauldron. "We'll leave tonight after we dump Mayfeld here. I'm sick of him."

Fives could agree that Mayfeld was annoying. 

* * *

Mando laid against the roof of a house, staring into the stars. Grogu napped on his chest, feeling safe in his buir's presence. Mando wondered who else was undead and if any of them were his tribesmen. While Mando doubted it, it was nice to think of such things. 

The past few months flipped Mando's life on its head, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He had friends, a son, a boyfriend, more than he had before. This small little green baby had brought so much good to Mando's life; it was almost like a dream. He'd hug the baby if he weren't asleep. 

Mando turned his helmet, meeting Chimaera's curious snout. She sniffed him, nudging her nose against the beskar. He noticed that she'd grown since he first saw her, and he wondered how big she'd get. He also wanted to know how long she would live, as Grogu was going to outlive him. 

He didn't want to think about it. He'd rather focus on something pleasant instead.

"We're going to make a stop on Kashyyyk," came the gravelly voice of his exclusive companion. "Fives is meeting with a brother of his."

When he said brother, Mando guessed another clone. While Fett had told him what they were, he didn't think the word fit. Sure, they looked the same, but Boba, Fives and Jango couldn't be more different. Jango was upbeat with a sinister undertone; Boba was a barbarian with a slight soft side, and Fives kept to himself. 

Speaking of, Mando didn't know how to feel about the sudden adoption. Jango just decided to be his buir and saying no didn't seem like an option. He adopted Fennec too, so if they went along with it, she would be his sister.

"You've seen my face."

"I thought we agreed otherwise," the elder sighed, sitting down. "I'm not one to judge. Look at me, for example. I got digested."

"You haven't spoken about it."

"Being eaten by a Sarlacc isn't something I enjoy recalling. Tarn fished me out, and here I am."

"You have nerve damage."

"It's more severe in some places than others."

"Can I see any of them?"

Mando turned to look at him, wondering what went on in the elder's mind. He mulled over it and decided to remove parts of his armour. Each piece got treated carefully, as though he were peeling away a layer of skin.

To Mandalorians, it was their skin, and their helmets were their faces. Though, the latter could be for Mando's tribe's case. 

Even at night, Nevarro was warm, so they didn't need to worry about getting cold. Mando saw an arm first, and it was thick with scarring. Mando's skin was like a baby's compared to this, and some scars caused indentations. Soon, his chest was visible too, and it was worse.

Mando recoiled internally, mustering the courage to trace the scarring. The stomach acid left burns, melting certain parts of his flesh, disfiguring it. He couldn't fathom how much they hurt, and it was evident how strong this character was. Fett survived so much, each scar having a story behind it. 

On his left shoulder, Mando found the faded remnants of a tattoo or brand. He traced it with gloved fingers, attempting to decipher it.

"I got that in prison," Fett explained, watching him with perplexed curiosity. "I was close to turning twelve. It was a fun time."

"Fun?"

"Yeah. Some guy tried to make me a 'bitch', so I strangled him with his intestines."

"Good."

The idea of anyone hurting his boyfriend angered Mando. However, while Mando would enjoy enacting vengeance, Fett would know how to do it better. He could handle himself, and Mando respected that. While Fett was checking the one left by the Darksabre, Mando took his helmet off. 

Since Fett was exclusive, like Grogu, he'd only willingly do this around him. 

He must've heard because he didn't look back at Mando. Even after seeing his face already, Fett respected his boundaries and creed when everyone else mocked it. 

Mando was right to love this person. 

"You can see me," Mando said, providing the key to his emotional fortress. When Fett did look at him, Din felt uncomfortable, but the fact it was Fett made it better. "Thank you for not mocking my creed."

"I may be an asshole, Mandy, but even assholes have their limits. It's not my place to judge another on belief alone." 

"You make me feel safe."

"I'm honoured to do so. You're so protective over me; it's only fair I do the same. Though, I suppose we're emotional guardians, as we can physically tear ass."

"I feel stronger alongside you."

"If not for my fucked face, I'd blush," Fett chuckled. "I've met Jedi, Sith, the Hutts, from the scummy rats of Tatooine to Royalty, the Emperor, plus the fucking undead. In the time I've spent with you, I've seen more than all of them put together. You're a special man, Mandy."

Without a helmet to hide behind, Mando was surprisingly expressive. Touched by Fett's words, it made him feel whole. He'd given a piece of his soul to the right person. 

"I like this boyfriend thing," Mando decided out loud, smiling like a buffoon. 

With a gurgle, Grogu lifted his head, looking to his buir and buir's partner. The infant cooed to him, and the watchful Chimaera nuzzled him. She pulled him toward her, wrapping around him like a living blanket, only she was a blanket with acid spit. Mando stroked her, always calmed by the sensation of her fur. 

"I'm glad I agreed to it."

He was a person that Mando wanted to stay with for years to come. Someone who could take care of themselves, kick total ass, someone who could fight by his side but be gentle as well. Under those scars was a side Mando felt privileged to see. It's like Boba had taken off another layer of armour just for him. 

Despite none of them having relationship experience, it felt solid and secure. 

"I am too, cyar'ika."


	8. Bad Batch

The Enslaver rode smoothly through hyperspace, making little sound whilst doing so. Mando had a window in his quarters, and it was calming to look through. Grogu would peer out into space, looking at stars, the occasional asteroid and distant planet. It never ceased to amuse him, and that pleased Mando.

The coos and smiles of the infant brought peace to him. The baby was safe with him, and Mando ensured to keep it that way. 

His son would be kept safe, and nobody could get in his way. Jango liked to call them the 'Skeleton Crew', and Mando went with it for now. He decided to be Grogu's ba'buir, proving to be a good grandparent. He gave Mando advice about infants, having raised one himself. 

One thing that proved helpful was aroma guidance. It's for when you're travelling, and no matter where you are, it smells like home. It explained that ocean smell in the Slave-1, as Boba was born on Kamino. For Grogu, it took a few different tries, but Coruscant worked best. 

Also, since there were only two other known specimens of Grogu's species, it was logical to think they were his biological parents. They lived on Coruscant; it made sense that he was born there. 

The smell made it easier for Grogu to sleep; the scent of familiarity calmed him.

If they did take Yavin-4 as the next Mandalore, someday, that would be the smell of home. 

After meeting this little one, Mando couldn't comprehend his life prior. It didn't feel like much compared to the past few months. 

He didn't know how Kit and Plo were going to teach Grogu. So long as the baby was happy, he was ok with it. 

"Mando, we're landing in ten minutes!" Came Fennec's voice from behind his door. 

As he lived in this room now, he needed to add things to it. Grogu should have a proper bed, like a crib. He should have clothing, toys, anything a baby needed. Holding the baby against his chest, Mando made his way to the bridge. The luscious green planet came to view, growing by the moment. 

Fennec sat beside his friend, and the nautolan was watching behind her, having a commanding air about him. 

"After Fives goes with Echo's group, we can gather supplies and head off. Perhaps the Historian knows how we're alive?" Kit questioned hopefully. "There could be more than just us. There's no telling how many others have been brought back or for how long."

That was a fair point, and Mando didn't like it. 

"Historians are people who study history, so they should know something," Fennec shrugged.

He stood beside his fr-boyfriend, feeling overly happy about that term upgrade. Grogu waved a hand towards the planet, murmuring at it. Hearing the baby, Chimaera climbed up Fett's shoulders, nudging her snout against his hand. Mando scratched her head, earning a sweet purr. 

Mando watched as they landed the ship, taking in the scenery. He hadn't been to Kashyyyk, but members of the tribe spoke about it. He always thought they'd live in a cold habitat, but the humid jungle said otherwise. 

With the ship landed, they exited.

Plo took a moment to presumably be sick, although Mando wasn't sure how that was possible. Kit stayed with him, and Jango blasted off to probably antagonise somebody. Fennec kept her eye on the girl 'Tup', keeping her rifle on hand. Paz was more interested in sizing up Wookies, probably wanting a fight with them.

He eventually found one, challenging them to an arm wrestle. Mando could only imagine how that was going to end. 

The Wookies took note of their presence, eying them carefully, particularly Fives. One stepped up to him, hissing and snarling in their violent language. He promised 'revenge', which Fives didn't understand since he'd been nothing but civilised with Wookies in the past. 

"He's with me," Fett growled, standing up to the large beast. "Don't make me turn you into a rug."

The black Wookie gurgled, making accusations from what Mando guessed. He knew a lot of languages, but Wookie wasn't one of them. Tuskenese was hard enough to figure out, let alone Wookie. 

"He's the one who tried stopping that," Fett grunted, charging his blaster.

Then came another series of threatening grunts and growls. Annoyed, Fett lifted a foot and planted it in the Wookie's knee, snapping it out of place. The Wookie fell, roaring at Fett, who pointed a blaster to his face. It shut the Wookie up quickly. 

"You know better than to test me, Krrsantan."

The named Wookie hissed, looking away from the superior Bounty Hunter. With him yielding, Fett turned, leaving the Wookie to wallow in defeat. Fennec hummed in agreement, liking what she saw. 

"You didn't need to do that," Fives sighed quietly, but enough for Fett to hear.

"I did - He needed a reminder regarding respect."

"Krrsantan's a Bounty Hunter," Fennec added, painting a clear image for Mando.

He recalled Fett saying they called him 'King of Bounties'. Boba earned his respect; Mando had seen enough to confirm that. 

There was a hierarchy in the Bounty Hunting world. Respect got earned through verified actions, such as high bounties or powerful 'friends'. 

Mando was among most hunters, holding some respect from fellows and little else. You often hazed by those above you; it weeded out those not cut out for the business. Those who were too weak would sully the Bounty Hunter business - everyone cared about their lifestyle too much for that. 

And his boyfriend was right at the top. 

Mando couldn't understand why he was reluctant regarding the Mand'alor title; the man was already a King in some people's eyes. 

He loved this man.

"I look forward to seeing that again."

"I'm sure we can make time here. How well can you do in a jungle?"

"You'll see."

"Never took you for a tease."

"One of your favourite things about me is my ability to surprise you."

"I can't contest with that." 

Fennec couldn't help but smile at the unintentional innuendos. She knew they meant fighting, but it sounded like sex talk. She was a little envious, as they got along so well. None of her relationships lasted all that long. Maybe she needed to look at Mandalorians?

There's bound to be a feisty woman out there that Fennec could tackle.

They paused outside of a market, likely the meeting place.

While waiting, she took note of Paz fighting another big guy, although his armour was black and red. They were going at it, too. She mentioned it, getting the others to watch. Boba motioned for the clone to go, staying back with Mando and Fennec.

Fennec watched the bulky clone notice Fives, then hug him like a rabid Wookie. She saw four others embrace the undead clone, one having a robotic arm. They were ecstatic, the cyborg one having to take his helmet off to cry properly. She didn't have a lot of experience with clones, but clearly, they were close. 

They met the girl, Tup, happily bringing her into the group. It was touching to see, even for Fennec's cold heart. 

One of them, sporting a half-skull tattoo on his face, walked to them. 

"Echo's been giddy since you put in the call. I haven't seen him like that since we bumped into Rex and Wolffe," Hunter said, holding out a hand. Boba gripped it tightly, which Hunter liked. "Good for you to finally ally with us, brother."

"I wouldn't go that far yet," Boba said, feeling welcomed by the comment. Mandy was rubbing off on him. "Mandy, this is Seargent Hunter."

"You've got to be in an army to have a rank."

"You earned your rank and will be called such," Boba said firmly, not budging. Hunter respected that. 

"It's nice to meet you," Mando said, curious about the clone. He wasn't like Fives, who looked too similar to Fett. He had enough physical differences to look related, but not a clone. "You've met my brother, Paz."

"Yeah, Wrecker likes him," Hunter smiled, turning back to the pair of titans. "This Historian guy, you don't think he knows where the Kaminoans are hiding, do you?"

"It shouldn't hurt to find out," Mando answered, unsure why he'd be looking for them.

And just like that, they'd made another batch of friends. 

Mando didn't usually like lots of people, being an introverted person. However, with his boyfriend by his side, Mando had more confidence. He was curious about this Hunter character and wanted to know more about him. He'd like to know Rex and Wolffe, too. Plo mentioned Wolffe at one point, so maybe they could reunite them? 

He'd like to do that. Reuniting people felt good, although not as good as fighting his boyfriend. Nothing matched that besides his son. 

It felt like they were making a clan of their own. 


	9. Clan Kalessu

Mando learned a lot from the Clone Wars, listening to Fives catch up with the Bad Batch. It was a vicious war, but the camaraderie was respectable. They updated Fives on other clones, such as Cody and Rex. They sounded like incredible characters, and he understood how vastly different they were, despite being clones of the same man. 

When Kit and Plo joined them, the clones practically tackled them. It was a beautiful reunion, taking over a cantina and turned it into a party. Paz happily befriended Wrecker, the two bulky men joyfully punching each other. Crosshairs spoke about sniping with Fennec, the pair comparing distances. Tech was more interested in studying Chimaera. 

As Fett talked with Hunter and Echo, Mando sat beside his partner, paying attention. Learning about their stories was fascinating.

The Clone Wars affected the entirety of the galaxy, changing history forever. A history Mando hadn't been privy to until Grogu. The universe and its history ran deep. 

After Maker knew how long, Jango decided to enter the cantina. He appeared extremely happy, and the reason stood beside him. He found another Mandalorian, though Mando hadn't seen anything like her. She had orange fur and a mixture of armour and robes, akin to Boba's current style. 

She climbed up Jango's arm, gripping with her feet as she took off her helmet. Her face was cute, although her yellow eyes held high authority. She bore the same symbol on her chest plate as Jango and Boba. One of Can Kalessu; Mando deduced. 

It turned out that she was a lot more than that.

"I hear that Jango's adopted all of you," she sighed, incredibly amused by the fact. "I suppose that would make me your ba'buir."

Jango's mother was a weird fuzzy monkey. Mando wasn't surprised in the least. 

"Yo, we get a grandma?" Wrecker roared, not thinking about it too deeply. "That's so cool!"

"If you want to be my grandchild, I'd be more than happy to accept. I'm willing to accept all of you into our clan," she smiled, jumping onto their table. "I see many strong and confident warriors; it's an honour to be in your presence."

Now Mando was surprised because she had manners and didn't sound like a hyper maniac. He liked her, as did the others. Even the miserable stick in the tar Crosshairs seemed to tolerate her. She raised her hand, pulling a drink to it like how Grogu could.

She was a sorceress, but she didn't seem like a Jedi. 

She turned to the Jedi pair, and the nautolan seemed to recognise her.

"Master Kit Fisto. The last I saw you, you were still a Padawan," she smiled, bowing respectfully. "With the Jedi Order reduced to dust, disappearing amongst our kind could be wise. Who knows who may recognise you and Master Plo Koon. We can take you in as guests, and the Kalessu treat their guests well. And I should let you know my name, which is Koga Misao Fett."

There was no way she was Jango's mother. She was too nice and sane.

He was sure that she was Boba's ba'buir. He treated his guests better than some royalty, and Mando was glad his tribe was the same. Koga already seemed to be a lovely lady, and he looked forward to meeting more of the clan.

"I'd be more than happy to lead all of you to our settlement. We have a lot of Mandallian Narcolethe."

"Why didn't you start with that?" Hunter cackled, enjoying the sound of it. "Let's get shitfaced; to celebrate the return of our brother!" 

While Mando didn't drink alcohol, he would enjoy meeting other Mandalorians and eating Mandalorian food. 

* * *

The alcohol abstinence didn't last long. 

Before Mando even knew it, he was sitting at a table with fellows, singing Buy'ce gal, buy'ce tal.

The alcohol was strong and could put a strong drinker like Fennec under the table. Instead, she was happily engaged in a Mandalorian knife game, managing not to cut her hand despite being drunk. She seemed to have set up a rivalry with Crosshairs, the pair trying to outdo the other, and Tech kept score. 

The clan was filled with different races and explained Jango's easy decision to adopt everybody. In his hazed state, Mand counted twenty non-human Mandalorians. 

"You know ye songs, dear friend," laughed the lasat named Zuno. "Dare I ask ye name, armoured brother?"

"Din Djarin," Mando giggled, feeling funny. "This stuff is strong."

"Aye, it's straight from Mandallia," Shen barked, biting her bottle so hard it shattered. The brown Shistavanen wrapped an arm around Mando's shoulders, shaking him against her, the armour ringing from contact. "Someone said you've won a Mandalorians fire. Do tell, dear friend."

"I asked Boba to be my boyfriend. I love that man," Mando breathed, feeling sick but still ready for more. "I wanna be strong like him."

"You are strong, silver brother," Zuno assured, finishing Shen's other drink. "We are all strong, although in various ways. It is when these ways get forged together that we become unstoppable," she grinned, lifting Mando's spirits. "May Seimira smile upon our grandiose celebration!"

Seimira was an ancient deity; Mando didn't think anybody still worshipped him. It wasn't his place to judge beliefs, however. Zuno was a great person, as was Shen. He liked being around them, feeling more welcomed than his previous tribe. 

He could hear the plucking of strings and beating of drums, getting the Clan riled up. Leaning against the table, Mando turned, facing whatever it was they were doing. Members of the clan split in two, beating against their chest plates to the tune. The feminine began singing something old; it was a song passed down for aeons. 

The masculine ones joined, using their deeper voices to enhance the feminine ones. They took to the night sky, dancing with mysterious ease as if swimming. As they balled across the night above, those from the ground praised them. As the group landed, Mando wondered how long they practised to do that. 

Koga roared from a pillar in the middle of the flat arena. She called in that ancient tongue, sounding strangely intimidating. She held an old looking spear, stamping on the pillar's top. 

Zuno and Shen got up, as did others from the clan. They got into position, their legs spread and stamping on the ground. As Koga roared to them, they screamed back, creating an intimidating effect. They chanted, so loud and raw that he imagined their throats becoming bloody soon. 

He could see Jango and Boba in the mass of armour, and it reminded him of his boyfriend fought. With the entire clan doing this, Mando was sure enemies would falter at the display.

Mando got entirely enthralled by the display. He watched the aggression disintegrate into what they had earlier, with guitars and using their armour was drums.

They sang and danced as if they hadn't been acting like a pack of ferocious loth-wolves. It'd been a wonderful thing to watch, though.

Even drunk, he knew he'd seen something special and private. 

Feeling a nudge, Mando looked down to see Chimaera, with a bone of some kind in her mouth. She purred, and Mando decided to play with her. He gripped part of the bone, pulling it from her mouth. She growled in excitement, wagging her reptilian tail. He threw it, causing the odd animal to race away. 

Turning his gaze back to Koga, he watched her as she raised her hands. When she did, several spheres obeyed her, defying gravity. With a triumphant call, she propelled them into the air. They exploded, raining down clouds of luminescent colour. 

"Now, this is a party," Hunter stated. Mando didn't know where he'd come from but didn't mind. "It feels good, getting in touch with our heritage," he said, and Mando could hear a smile despite it not being there.

While watching, Mando's vision blurred a little. He saw a splodge of green, happy to see him. 

"I liked that," Mando said, smiling under his helmet. 

"The Kalessu pride themselves on keeping the ancient ways alive," Boba answered, watching him. He sat down, guessing that Mando had drunk a little too much. "If you wanted, you could learn it," he offered, imagining how Mando would look doing it. "You haven't even seen how they introduce new members to the clan. Your kid would have a party all to himself."

"Have you told them yet?" Mando asked, concocting something stupid in his drunken mind. "I think they'd stick by you."

It had been a long time since Boba had been around such familiarity. Jango loved to tell him about the clan; how he couldn't wait to take him. He suspected that Jango planned for it when he turned twelve, but then things got in the way. In keeping his father's memory alive, he practised those traditions, imagining how proud he'd be.

And he was. The joy on his father's face surged strange feelings he'd shut away. Meeting his ba'buir felt different, too. She was a powerful and confident leader, having earned the respect of the clan. 

As pretty as the settlement was, Boba knew a temporary location when he saw one. It's prepared to be gathered quickly, to move on short notice. They deserved a place to call their own, where they could freely express their traditions. Yavin-4 could do that, and he had the necessary tool to get others to join, too. 

Nobody was stupid enough to attack a planet full of Mandalorians making a new home. 

And Mando made him feel more confident about it. He'd do it, and after it got done, Boba would destroy the light sword. It brought nothing but problems and cursed his people long enough. 

With the encouragement from a drunk man in heavy armour, Boba stood, calling for the clan's attention. Due to not wanting to lose the stupid thing, he kept it on him at all times, hiding it in a zipped pocket. 

"I'm going to claim Yavin-4 as the new Mandalore, where all the clans can converge and live as one. You have the option to join."

"Taking a planet for our own does sound promising, but we cannot be certain for other clans," Koga said, hopping in front of him. 

"That's what this is for."

For the first time since it stuck him in the gut, Boba activated the blade. It felt different to Windu's sabre, more commanding and determined. The shining blade, seemingly forged from a shard of the universe, magnetised the clan. They awed, amazed by the legendary item, looks of respect mixed with joy on their faces. 

"Mand'alor!" howled Shen, restarting the party, fueled with excitement. "The Mand'alor will burn the way!"

That went better than he thought it would. 

"What's that?" asked a confused Wrecker, pumped by the party's energy. 

"It means he's the king of Mandalorians," Hunter explained, intrigued by the situation. "Cody's going to love this."

Mando did, too. Finally, he'd accepted what he had won. He was as proud as a drunken warrior could be.

_"Love you."_

Mando slumped against the table, revelling in the two words through his comms. He'd enjoy those words for years to come and would say them himself.

_"Words aren't fitting for how I feel about you, beloved one."_

_"You don't need words to tell me that, Mandy."_

Fett held out a gloved palm, and Mando happily took it. As he wasn't the best on his feet currently, Mando was content with the elder leading the way. He hadn't danced before or been interested until this moment.

He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, but being close to this man could make the monsters of the universe go away. With the clan roaring at the stars triumphantly, it felt right to follow along. Everything felt right, and he'd happily fight for more of this. 

Seeing Mando having so much fun, Fennec wanted in on it too. She found Paz, wanting to get him into it as well. While the bulky man wasn't certain, seeing Wrecker dive into it encouraged him. Friends could dance as well; it wasn't just for couples. Being able to dance and let go for once, not worried about people trying to shoot or kill you.

Plo watched from the sidelines, not much of a festive type. Unlike him, Kit was fully integrated, having a great time. He'd encountered many of the people and found them overly savage and nearly barbaric. Even Boba almost succeeded in killing Master Windu and Master Skywalker, and he was just eleven at the time. Even when in prison, which Plo had protested against, he killed eight people in violent ways.

It got so bad that he moved to high security, and the little bastard still escaped. 

That was most Jedi's idea of what a Mandalorian was. Even Kenobi had thought that way, and he had a hard for Satine Kryze for a while. 

Being able to see them like this skewed his views, for they were prideful and violent people. They didn't deny that, but were the Jedi any different? The more time he spent with these people, the more accepting and open they were. All of them knew he was a Jedi, and none of them cared. Their clan leader was a force user, so why would they?

And Boba, that kid who'd been a psychopathic serial killing demon, who Windu wished he'd killed, was dancing with his lover. Mando and Boba had a unique relationship, but the bond was strong. The friendships and alliances made along the way are like a Zillo beast's hide. 

These were good people.

Their adoption of multiple races and treating them like blood was admirable; even many Jedi struggled with such camaraderie. Many Jedi saw clones as property, unlike Plo, who adopted the wolfpack as family. This clan happily adopted them straight away, considering the clones as different people. 

Plo knew that each clone was different and unique, though many ignored that fact. 

"Are you alright, sir?" Echo asked, taking note of the Jedi's anxiety.

"You don't have to call me sir, Echo," Plo sighed, feeling disgusted with himself. "Thank you, though. It's much appreciated."

"They're nice, aren't they?"

"They're a festive lot; I'll admit that."

"Hunter's considering accepting their offer; about being part of the clan. I'm going to let other clones know about it since they'll be welcome. How about you, sir?"

The Jedi Order is gone, as is the old republic and empire. The Jedi were barely myths now, despite only three decades passing. Everything Plo had in his past life was gone, so perhaps he should explore his new chance. He didn't have to pledge to them, but Plo could learn from them. 

Koga, the oddity that she was, could prove useful. Strong with The Force, though neither Jedi nor Sith. She could show him how to walk the life of grey; while still upholding the old ways.

The lurmen hopped towards him, her small stature unaffecting her. She felt larger than she was, and he respected that. 

"Would you like some water, Master Koon?" she asked pleasantly, holding a glass in her tail. She was probably the most polite Mandalorian in history. "It is my duty to care for everyone in my settlement, guests and clansmen alike."

"You're not a Jedi or a Sith. What are you?"

"I'm Koga," Koga smiled. "I cannot grant the answers you likely seek, Master. However, I know someone who can point you in the right direction. Go to Atollon, and you will find Bendu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, I described a Kapa Haka. Given Temuera Morrison's Maori heritage, and how he incorporated it into his character, it was only fitting to add parts of it to the Clan. I specifically looked at this one, which is very beautiful - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-VYZjRozYk


	10. Where Jedi Go To Die

Koga smiled as the sun began to rise. Her clan did well cleaning up the aftermath, including the newest members. They would have to initiate the welcoming ritual, but that could wait until they make it to Yavin-4. 

One again, the Darksabre was with The Pact, where it belonged. They can forge a new Mandalore, a fresh start. After all the wars that Mandalore suffered, she hoped that they wouldn't squander this chance. As much as she trusted her clan, she couldn't positively say for the others. 

The lurmen walked across thin vines with ease, her equilibrium envied by many. She watched her people, wondering what Jaster would think. The man died before he could meet his grandson. She watched her son chat with those he'd last seen as children. Taja had been but a recent foundling and was now a buir himself. 

She remembered when Jango took Taja on a hunt, showing him how to set traps. Even now, he loved to hunt and proudly taught his children what Jango showed him. Koga smiled as her son met Zeke and Tabbassurn, getting along with his friend.

As much as she loved him, it hurt to see him again. 

Only a very few could resurrect the dead, and even fewer could reignite the soul. She was positive that it had to do with _her_ , although she wasn't positive how. Jaster killed _her_. He gave up his life to deal the final blow, a pain that Koga would never forget. Her hand graced her left bracer, the size and design not matching her armour. 

The lurmen swung from the vine, sliding onto the roof of a ship and flipping onto her feet. Zuno waved, sporting a new black earring. Smiling, Koga waved back, hopping onto the ground and looking for the Enslaver. It wasn't the weirdest of ship names. Shen named hers the Fluffy Apple.

She knocked first, not wanting to be rude. When the ship opened, she met the clone named Tech. He was a technical fellow, and she had a good feeling about him. 

"Good morning, Tech. I see you strayed from the drink," she chuckled, sure that many had quite the hangover. 

"I've never been much of a drinker. I'm curious about your display last night, though. I heard that it's something old."

"It is old Mandalorian tradition, performed before or during battle. While not practised anymore, we keep it alive through celebrations. We like to think of it as warring away bad omens," she happily explained, glad that he was interested. "It's said that the Haka intimidated the mythosaurs themselves." 

"It's nice to learn about our heritage. I can't speak for all clones, but the ones I know are interested too."

"And the clan welcomes them," Koga nodded, happy with the clone's curiosity. "Just as no two holocrons are the same, neither are the clones. We can even begin forging Mandalorian armour for you, presumably imitating your current style."

"That'd be very nice, thank you."

In honesty, it took a while to get used to the clones.

She knew of Jango's deal with the Sith, Lord Tyranus. She disapproved, but after seeing how excited he was about getting a child, she kept it to herself. Even when he died, Koga kept her feelings to herself, knowing better than to blame the clones. They were more victims of that war than the Jedi. 

It was a long process, but she forgave them, as any self-respecting adult would do. She knew looked to the walls, smiling at the engravings. Another tradition that the clan kept alive. 

She navigated her way to a modified mess hall, finding her grandson comforting his hungover partner. He'd made some Kal soup and Shig, the remedy for such heavy hangovers. 

"I hope you're both well," Koga announced, clambering onto a chair.

The odd creature named Chimaera walked up to her, chirping. Koga was happy to scratch her head. Sitting in a makeshift highchair was an infant, a species she hadn't seen in a long time. The baby boy looked to her, gurgling something. 

"I drank too much," Mando sighed, hating the ringing in his head. 

"It will pass, dear friend," Koga promised, passing a cookie to the baby. She felt him through the force, learning from the infant. "You're a good buir, Din Djarin."

"Thanks," Mando said, drinking some of the soup. "That's awful."

"It's supposed to be. It'll help your liver," Fett assured, patting him on the back. "You can sleep it off on the way to Mustafar."

"After Mustafar, may you take Plo to Atollon? There is an ancient being there who could help him."

"What being?" Mando asked, feeling intense pressure in his head. 

"There are three of their kind - Ashla, Bendu and Bogan. They represent the concepts of light, grey and dark within the force. Ashla teaches you the benefits of light, Bogan teaches the secrets of darkness, and Bendu teaches the mastery of self."

Boba wanted to know about this character. He'd like to meet all of them; out of sheer curiosity. The more he knew about the force, the better he could help Mandy with Green Bean. The nautolan was starting to try showing him things, but Green Bean wasn't interested. He wanted to stay with his dad. 

The kid would need to learn to control it, even while Boba sympathised. The force was a freaky thing, and he'd seen what both sides could do with it. It'd be best if nobody could use it. 

"Buh buhv," gurgled the green alien, getting a hidden smile from his dad. 

"Hey, he said my name, sort of," Fett said, lifting his boyfriend's spirits. "He's going to call you buir soon."

"I'll cry."

"You can cry on me."

"Thanks, Bo."

Koga was happy to smile, remembering the days with Jaster. She hopes that they will have a bond like that. 

* * *

While Fives stayed with Koga, Hunter's group happily joined the Enslaver crew. With their ships attached, they could join up with their resident lunatic, Jango. 

They took over the mess hall, using it to exchange stories, arm-wrestle, fight and compare kills.

Zuno made Grogu a crib, and Mando was grateful. The baby was currently asleep, huddled with Chimaera. With him asleep, Mando could babysit Jango, along with Fennec, although she was more into joining the band of lunatics, as well as Paz. He was alone in babysitting, trying to keep them from getting out of hand. 

Although he offered, Kit was just as bad, being a party kind of guy. Plo was sick, and Boba is keeping the ship on course. He was alone, surrounded by crazy party animals. He'd had enough partying to last a lifetime.

"I'm going to sing you a song my dad taught me," Jango said, holding an instrument he 'borrowed'. He plucked the strings, tuning it. "I can vouch for it, too," he chuckled, playing the instrument. 

As he started to [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYKz5tZ7IEY), Mando listened. Despite the upbeat tone, the lyrics themselves were morbid. What's worse is that Jango could vouch for the lack of an afterlife, having died himself. As he sang, he grinned, getting the others to try to follow. They all knew death, and while he should, Mando didn't. 

He hadn't stared into the eyes of the abyss yet. He'd been close on Nevarro, but not close enough. To teeter on that brink, it was something he didn't know yet. 

The Bad Batch are a suicide squad; expected to die. 

"That's a bizarre children's song," Fennec commented, to which Jango shrugged.

"We're just bags of meat slowly expiring. The sooner you accept it, the more fun you can have."

"Alright, fleshy ghost."

"That's the spirit!"

Mando left, preferring something less crazy. Spending time with his second favourite person, Grogu would always be on top, was preferable. 

Walking down the halls, he found new carvings. Members of the clan left messages, and many touched a part of Mando's heart. He liked Shen and Zuno; they'd been so friendly with him. Being introduced into their clan felt good. It was a clan of sane Fetts; what wasn't there to love?

He liked Koga. She reminded him of the Armourer, although she was warmer and more welcoming. The whole clan was like that, happy to accept everyone. He'd even seen a Mandalorian Kaminoan of all things, who was best friends with an armoured Kaleesh. The Gungan twins were a surprise, too. 

He wanted to feel more of that and wanted Grogu to be protected by them. 

Mando made his way to the cockpit, hoping that Paz and Wrecker wouldn't break something. As he entered, he found something quite special.

"Buh Buh," cooed Grogu, sitting in a makeshift baby seat. 

"You're a terrible co-pilot," Fett casually responded, bouncing a ball for Chimaera to catch. "I know you're there, Mandy." 

Mando sat on the chair beside his partner, much to Grogu's enjoyment. 

"He woke up?"

"Chimaera alerted me to it," Boba answered, hearing the infant squeak. "He's backseat flying."

"The horror."

"The horror indeed."

Mando relaxed in the calming aura, sitting with his son, weird pet and partner. It was relaxing, though he found himself humming Jango's song. 

"What do we do with the Historian; if he's really on Mustafar?"

"Ask, and if he's unwilling, sick the Jedi on him," Boba answered, looking to his companion. "Are you concerned about what we could find out?"

Mando nodded, lifting his hands as Chimaera climbed onto his lap. He petted her, feel comfortable with her. As much as Mando wanted Grogu safe, what's learned can't be unlearned. He was worried and hoped that it wouldn't be too bad. With any luck, which Mando didn't have, Grogu was just a baby sorcerer. 

"Whatever we find, we'll face it together."

"Yes, we will," Mando sighed, thankful. Fett patted his shoulder, which calmed the storm churning in his stomach. "I'll kick your ass on Mustafar."

Fett chuckled, amused by Mando's inability to transition from one topic to another. He could already hear Fennec laughing. She believed that fighting was their version of the twisting tango, which probably wasn't far off. 

The baby gurgled unintelligible words, flexing his tiny hands towards Mando. Mando picked up the baby, placing him on his lap with Chimaera. 

"Bu ba!"

"I think he wants you to be his buir too. You're why he's even alive."

"We can discuss it while I beat you."

"That sounds like a plan. I haven't fought on a flaming lava planet before; it'll have interesting terrain."

"You're going to love it. Geyser jumping is fun; it's like bouncing with a jetpack. I did it all the time while working for Vader. For a genocidal lunatic, he was a fun guy." 

That did sound entertaining. Mando would add geyser jumping to his own new experiences. 

* * *

With Mustafar on the horizon, the planet had an aura of seething vitriol. They weren't even in the atmosphere, and they could feel its history. 

"Many Jedi have died there," Kit said, the lingering pain and anguish choking him. "And even more innocents have suffered."

"You can feel all of that?" Paz questioned, feeling a terrible presence, but not like that. 

"There's a sith temple there," Jango stated, not as upbeat as usual.

His seriousness was necessary. If they didn't take the location serious, they wouldn't get anywhere. 

Dooku liked Jango and found his humour refreshing. Jango also brought results, never failing the dark lord. Upon discovering his little secret, Dooku was happy teaching him a few things. The sith temple would see him as an apprentice, allowing him to enter. When it comes to sith, you don't mess around. 

A failure resulted in death when it came to the sith. While Jango believed the Sith and Jedi to be the same, the few differences involved the teaching methods. With the sith, you live, or you die. You adapt, or you're an embarrassment that stains their floor. 

They were paranoid people, boobytrapping everything, even their food. They couldn't breathe without completing some puzzle only they knew. 

Temples were severely trapped, many apprentices dying because of it. 

"Vader's Palace is above it," Boba confirmed, bringing up a hologram of what he had regarding it. "Now we just need a plan."

"That's what we have him for," Hunter said confidently, patting Echo's back. "Do your thing."

As Echo examined the schematics, his eyes shook with concentration, running several schemes through his mind. It was a marvel to watch, witnessing him formulate a plan to bust in the doors. Hunter was proud of his brother, his arms crossed with confidence. 

"A location of that size can hold fifteen-hundred troopers. Given the current time, we'll third that, making it five-hundred, give or take a few. They'll be prepared against sneak attacks, seeing nobody's dumb enough to storm Darth Vader's Fortress, except for us. Bad Batch can create a diversion, drawing everyone's fire and causing havoc."

"Crosshairs and Fennec will take a ridge; they'll add to the body count and report if there're reinforcements," Hunter continued, tapping the hologram to enlarge the image. "Master Fisto, you're unsuited for the environment, so you'll guard the ship and Greenie. Paz, you're with us."

Paz responded by banging against his chest plate.

"I know the 'throneroom'. I'll take Mandy, Father, Plo and Echo. He can connect to computers and skilled in his own right. Plus, he worked alongside the man who designed this atrocity to the eyes."

Mando wasn't going to complain; it sounded like a solid plan. 

"We should leave a seismic charge," Jango added, a confident smirk on his face. "Oh, the things they can do when on the ground."

"I'll carry it," Paz near-shouted, feeling pumped for the upcoming battle. 

"It's settled then," Kit nodded, believing in the plan. "This is going to be fun."

He and Mando had different definitions of fun. 

* * *

With boots on the ashen ground, the heat was vicious. It slithered under Mando's armour, biting at his skin, causing his skin to leak clear salty blood. The environment only housed one liquid, lava, which flowed freely across the landscape. It probably rained lava as well, given the hellscape. It was inhospitable. 

Paz held a seismic charge, giggling at the destruction it would cause. Tech started to rig it, attaching a timer, looking forward to detonating it as well. 

"This is gonna be fun!" Wrecker grinned, excited to see it go off. "How's it look?"

"I can't ruin the surprise," Jango teased, sounding eager behind his helmet. "We all know what we're doing, so let's try and get back in mostly one piece. Operation Suicide Storm is a go."

"If you need backup, we can help," Mando offered, feeling a little hyped for the battle.

"Bad Batch doesn't call for backup; we call for cleanup," Hunter laughed, putting on his helmet and leading his group away. 

Mando watched them go, their colour scheme matching the surrounding scenery. Crosshairs and Fennec were gone too, and he suspected a friendly rivalry was forming.

He hoped that it was friendly, anyway.

His team had a simple job, but given how things were never simple, he mentally prepared for a shitstorm.

That's how things usually went for him. 

"Lead the way, kiddo," Jango said, practically giddy. 

Running in the volcanic environment was a test of endurance.

He could understand why Hunter told Kit to stay back; the aquatic alien wouldn't last long out here. To be fair to him, they weren't any better off. The heat was suffocating like it made the air thick enough to chew. Even so, Mando would push through; for his son. Also, he had to get used to it; he promised to fight Boba here. 

The group heard loud explosions, likely the distraction team. Mando could almost hear Paz's roars of joy and carnage. He knew that they could handle themselves, but he still worried about them.

He felt a nudge against his legs, a concerned Chimaera chirping at him. Seeing her encouraged him since she didn't have armour and ran on the ground barefoot. If she could do it, he could too. 

The fortress was large, black and menacing. It was a gravestone for many who entered, but nobody would die here after today. They would end it all, as they would anyone who wanted Grogu. While Mando didn't fully understand, he knew he was running with legends. 

He knew about the Fetts, more Boba than Jango, but he knew that Echo and Plo were important somehow. Working alongside them, feeling their confidence in having done this before, supported Mando. Since meeting these odd people, he'd grown out of his shell, though reluctantly. 

In a way, he was taking on the world he'd done his best to avoid. 

Some troopers started firing at them, the ones who didn't follow the distraction. Plo brought out his sabre, sending the blaster fire back at them like a ball against a bat. Jango took to the sky, raining hell from above. Mando drove his staff through the helmet of a trooper, the bladed end digging into the ground. Blood and grey matter trickled down, filling the hole left when Mando tore it back. 

He turned, feeling that warmness he liked. Boba grabbed a man's arm, twisting it behind his back, nearly ripping it from the socket. He activated the blades in his bracers, slicing through his flesh, opening an artery.

Chimaera used the body, launching herself onto another, tearing through the armour like it was paper. Her jaws clamped down on the trooper's face, detaching flesh, muscle and the jawbone from his head. Echo took out a vibroblade, sticking it through a now empty eye socket. 

Wasting little time, Plo stuck his blade inside the doors, cutting it open. The smell of boiling blood burned with anticipation; everyone ready to bring down hell. 

Mando raised his spear, counting down the seconds for it to fall. Plo pushed his hand forward, tearing the door through a wall. The troopers inside shot at them, although they appeared hesitant. Mando threw the spear, impaling two through the sternum. He took his blaster out, shooting at whatever moved. 

Echo left behind small objects, pleased with himself behind his helmet. Chimaera used Mando as leverage, pouncing onto a screaming trooper. As her fangs dug into his collarbone, Jango joyfully kicked his head hard enough to snap his neck. Unsurprisingly, the undead man was enjoying himself, although not as goofy as he usually was. 

"Only stand where the troopers did!" Jango ordered, shoving a trooper into a wall, activating a trap that bisected him. 

"We could have used that a little earlier," Plo grunted, annoyed by him. 

Taking hold of a trooper, Plo hit them against the floor, walls and ceiling. If something went off, he'd grab another one, using his pent up anger and stress. Jango found it amusing, which only made him angrier.

Echo stayed next to the Jedi, having his back in case any were still alive. Leaving survivors would only cause trouble. 

Mando grabbed one with his Trapwire, pulling him forward and to the ground. Chimaera jumped, biting into his neck and ripping out his trachea. Blood caked her fuzzy face, appearing rabid and feral compared to the fluffy sweetie he knew. She was a lot like her owner in that regard. 

Using his knee darts, Boba took two down, cruelly aiming for the groin. Jango finished the job, turning off his jetpack and landing on their chests, crushing their ribcages. To make sure, Echo shot them, ensuring their demise. 

They stopped coming, which was a nice change. 

Boba took the lead, having been in the place before. The building was a labyrinth, and with a sith temple under them, the sense of hatred stank in the air. Navigating the hallways, Mando felt uneasy, as there should be more people. 

When they made it to the main room, the door was open and unlocked. 

"You can come in," came an old gravelly voice. "I've disabled most of the palace's defences..."

Having expected a little more, they weren't sure what to do. 

Not trusting the voice, Plo leaned back and kicked Jango inside. When the annoying man didn't die, he stepped inside himself, getting a few obscenities from the zombielorian. Mando helped Jango up, his anxiety churning on his insides. Chimaera rubbed against his leg, attempting comfort. 

"Are you the Historian?" Mando asked.

He kept his blaster trained on a chair turned to a painting. It was old and faded, a deep gash cutting down; purple blood splattering the parchment. There wasn't any other life in the room; besides this one person. 

"I [am](http://www.shootinggalleryasia.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/Straight-Up-Willem-Dafoe-Icon-Italy.jpg)," said the Historian, sighing quietly, like he was tired. "Do you remember this painting, Fett? I doubt it; you were only a wee thing back then. It had been a beauty capable of stealing breaths, and Jaster ensured it only took one more."

Jaster was Jango's father, Koga's spouse and Boba's ba'buir. Mando hadn't heard about him, except for now. For once, Jango wasn't aware of something, the silver smartass. 

"Judging by the blood, that's _her_ blood," Jango said, his emphasis on the pronoun sounding like he couldn't say a name. The Historian gave a hum of agreement, both relieved and saddened. "You're one of them, aren't you? Her spawn."

"Spawn? That's a rarity. Your clan usually refers to me as a bastard, technically accurate but not appreciated."

The chair turned, revealing an elderly human. His eyes were disgustingly neon pink, the colour not matching the person or planet. His stare was unsettling, as though he was peeling away their flesh to their souls. Jango's caution had Mando concerned, as the man would probably bite a light sword if you paid him. 

Whoever this was, Mando should be afraid of him. 

"There you are," the Historian smiled, "Boba Jaster Misao Fett, Survivor of the Sarlacc, Killer of Cad Bane, Darth Vader's Shadow, the Jedi Slayer, Padawan Saviour, the Reincarnation of Kad Ha'rangir, and now, Mand'alor. Your grandfather would be proud."

As he spoke, the words didn't match his lips. They twisted and turned unnaturally, while the rest of his face was stoic. As much as Mando didn't want to believe his eyes, it looked like the man's teeth were pulsating. His eyes did not blink, nor did the pupils react to light. It was like the Historian was wearing a mask of flesh. 

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" Boba spat, grunting as Chimaera climbed onto his shoulders.

The Historian eyed the creature, fascinated by her presence. He lowered his revolting eyes, then closed them, taking a deep breath. He breathed out, the sound of relief cursing the air like envenomation. He was wrong; the way he moved akin to a puppet. He sighed, standing. His body moved like strings were attached, twitching forcefully. Plo aimed his sabre towards the revolting creature, knowing it not to be human.

Whatever it was, it wasn't getting close. 

"Who doesn't matter, not anymore," Historian sighed, his glassy eyes locked onto Boba. No matter where the head moved, the eyes remained still. "I am dying, and soon, the only ones who know who I am will die too. I'll be one with dust; from whence I came."

"That, uh, doesn't explain shit, spooky granddad."

"You sound like your father, Jango," The Historian chuckled, though it was a sad sound. "Besides, this is about the baby, not me."

"Why do you want Grogu?" Mando demanded, his anxiety biting at his throat. He didn't like this thing; he wanted to leave. 

"His blood can be a shortcut, opening the doors to the force. I've been using it to sustain myself as well, for this moment. I've been waiting for you so that I can ensure that you succeed where I and others failed," the Historian creaked, his voice distorting. "The Lady's body died, but her spirit remains. Three sisters are trying to revive her, and if they succeed, then every horror you've experienced will repeat. It has happened before numerous times; and will again unless you kill that bitch."

"What do you mean it's happened before?" Plo ordered, not even understanding what the hell this thing was. 

"The universe has been around for billions of years, and you never questioned why you never evolved?" The Historian coughed, smoke expelling from his mouth. "You never questioned why so many races of alien life are similar to one another, despite separate systems? Though they held different names, the Jedi, Mandalorians, Sith, the Empire, the Clone Wars, Order 66, it's happened thousand times over."

If Plo though burning alive was nightmare-inducing, the creepy bag of bones and smog proved otherwise. The agony caused by the wars, everything was planned and orchestrated by a single person. If he wasn't mad before, Plo was now. He wanted to kill this woman himself.

He didn't know if you could, but he'd like to stab her spirit with his sabre. 

The sentiment was the same throughout the room. 

The loss of Mando's planet, his tribe, the torture of his son; all happened before. The clones, what happened to Fives, what the separatists did to Echo, all of it was 'destined'. She was a wickedness unforeseen. Echo looked at Jango, recalling what he said. This thing, whatever it was, was her 'son'. 

A finger twisted upwards, pointing to Boba. The finger was too outstretched, dislocating itself. The skin tore like fabric, dropping to the ground, disintegrating to dust. Cracks formed up the Historian's hand, faint trails of smoke leaking. 

"Only the Darbsabre can do it," he coughed, liquid ash dropping to the floor. "It's the key to restoring Seimira's body; he can destroy her spirit; her tyranny," The Historian choked, dust and smoke escaping his mouth. With his other hand, he placed a box on the desk, his arm starting to dissolve. 

"Seimira's just a fairytale, a myth of a dead religion," Mando protested, his stress near overwhelming him. 

"All myths stem from somewhere," Historian frowned, ash pouring from his eyes. "I beg of you; put a stop to her..."

The body dropped. It convulsed, the body slowly disintegrating.

With a dusty nub, he aimed at a box on the desk. The last act of the body was sigh in bliss, finally able to die. 

"Well, fuck."

"A bit of an understatement, Echo," Plo said, shaking his head. "So, we found out why he wanted the baby, and now we're going to fight a fucking god. I have given up on caring anymore."

"So, you're Kenobi now?"

"Jan, one more word, and I will eat you."

With the bickering returning, Boba focused on his partner. Mandy was staring at the box left behind, his hands shaking violently. Chimaera nudged against his legs, chirping, but it didn't help. 

Boba walked to him. Not sure what to do or say, Boba hugged him, just trying to support him. He was still processing that himself; he couldn't imagine how Mandy felt. Mandy held him back, and he could hear crying. It was quiet, like Mandy himself. Even so, he held on, doing what he could. 

Despite the hell that'd smacked them in the chode, he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Hunter smiled, observing the carnage they'd caused. With the seismic charge set up, they were ready to blow the place sky-high. All they needed now was confirmation that they were out of the fortress. He looked forward to seeing it explode on the ground. 

Paz and Wrecker banged helmets, claiming they smashed the most troopers. The high score technically belonged to one of the snipers, who he imagined was doing something similar. He was glad that Crosshairs had a friend; the guy struggled socially. Wrecker loved his new pal, happy he that didn't need to hold back around someone.

Tech enjoyed learning about their heritage, as did Hunter. He'd always wanted to meet Jango, growing up on Kamino. Jango died before Hunter got out of his growth tank, but he heard great things from the older clones. Having Jango decide to adopt them and bring them to the clan touched something Hunter locked away long ago. 

The first day of meeting that man, it felt like he'd been there his whole life. Jango loved being with them, and he was as mad as Bad Batch. 

Meeting Boba was also something Hunter had wanted. He superseded Hunter's expectations, proving to be a powerful character. They met by accident, and if not for Echo, he'd probably have killed Hunter. Hunter respected anyone able to do that. 

He liked Koga, Mando, Fennec; even those two Jedi were great. It felt too good to be true sometimes, but here he was, about to blow up Darth Vader's country home. 

"What's taking my brother so long?" Paz grunted, becoming impatient. "I want to see this place explode!"

"Yeah, what he said!" Wrecker grinned, overly happy with Paz. 

"Will you two infants quiet down?" Tech sighed, shaking his head disapprovingly. "It will explode, and when it does, we need to be off the planet. We're going to make an earthquake, and likely an eruption too. It'll be our biggest project." 

"Good work, Tech," Hunter complimented, giddy for it. 

They were happy to see Echo join up with them, although he looked paler than usual. Whatever his group had found, it wasn't great.

"You find the Historian?" Tech asked, happy to see him. 

"He melted," Echo shrugged, confused. "Plo can explain; I'm still processing it."

* * *

A long time ago, Jango camped with his dad. Jaster sat with him, telling him about an evil sorceress called The Lady. Jaster told him how she was a demigoddess, hellbent on proving herself. Jango had listened intently, finding it cool and interesting that his father fought her. What he didn't realise was that Jaster was warning him, preparing him for Jaster's end. 

By killing The Lady, he lost his own life in the process. He never got over Jaster's death but lived with it by knowing he'd ended aeons of anguish. 

Now three people want to spit on Jaster's grave. Jango wasn't standing for that; he wouldn't let them. Knowing the consequences of killing her, he couldn't let Boba do it. He missed thirty years of his son's life, and he wouldn't let that life end because of _her_. 

He'd finish what his father started.

Those three witches, he'd put them down. He'd make them regret ever hearing _her_ name. He'd make them cry, beg, and most of all, hurt. Jango would make sure they'd suffer. So long as he protected his kids, it didn't matter. He'd be content dying again so that they could live. 

The man stood outside of the ship, determination burning like the land around him. 

"What's the plan?" Hunter asked, not used to seeing the man be so serious.

"I kill them before they succeed," Jango answered firmly, itching to paint the land with their blood. "I'll skin them and make them into fucking rugs if I have to. Grind their bones into powder, drink their blood, anything to ensure they don't come back. As Plo can attest to, fire isn't enough." 

While it was odd, Hunter liked this side.

"Disintegration could work."

"On whatever I leave behind," Jango said, scowling at the fortress. 

He felt other lifeforms enter the area, their anger practically tastable. Jango looked up, seeing a familiar ship. 

"Who's that?" Hunter asked, not concerned about it. 

"She wants Boba's sword."

"Fifty credits on whoever can shoot her down first?"

"I would take that bet, but I want to see my son and his boyfriend kick her ass. I do love seeing my boy all grown up and killing like a badass."

"How about a bet on how she goes down?"

"I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bo-Katan returns!


	11. Magic Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments on my update meant a lot to me. It really warms me how much you're enjoying this. So, instead of deleting the chapter and the comments along with them, I'll keep them up. If you're ever struggling with mental health, the comments on this chapter are proof that you aren't alone. We're all here for you.  
> DiamondSketcher, Ruthskie, MarlasSett - there aren't words in any language to express my gratitude.

Mando had enough today. He watched a man melt, learned about an evil demigoddess, and wished he didn't. There was the box The Historian left behind, but nobody was sure about opening it. Then, to make matters suck more, Bo-Katan decided to arrive. Mando wasn't in the mood; he just wanted to leave the burning planet. 

He knew what she wanted, but he wouldn't be allowing that. He didn't care about what she wanted; his boyfriend was more important. The love of his life mattered more than her whining. 

"We're killing three more people," Mando said, watching Grogu in his crib. He needed to thank Zuno for it. "These sisters, will they melt into ash too?"

"Probably," Boba shrugged, looking at Chimaera as she sniffed at Grogu's crib. With a sigh, she cooed, climbing in to snuggle with the infant. "She might be competing with you for being a buir."

"She's an ori'vod," Mando smiled, scratching behind her ears. "You're a good big sister." Whatever she was, she was a good girl. Mando looked to his partner, noticing a wet patch on his robes. "Sit down."

Bo appeared confused until Mando pointed out the mark. While he brushed it off, Mando wouldn't accept that. He sat the older man down and got an emergency medkit, focused on taking care of him. Bo couldn't feel things correctly, and it worried Mando. 

As Mando wasn't budging, Bo relented, taking off parts of his armour. Pulling away from the black robbing, Mando found a blaster wound. It wasn't serious; it only grazed the skin, but it could get an infection if left untreated. He got a bacta patch, placing it over the wound. 

"You've gotten more confident since meeting you," Bo said, sounding pleased. "I like seeing it."

"You're a good influence," Mando said, feeling a small burst inside from the praise. 

After a few moments, he removed the bacta patch. The scarring was thicker than he thought, and it was struggling to do its job.

"It's not going through; the scars are too thick. Can I rub it in?"

"I guess?"

Mando went for bacta salve, dipping his fingers in and rubbing it into the wound. There was little fat, mostly compact muscle. He had to push before he felt a rib and could feel a healed crack. It was odd, but Mando liked feeling his partner's body, learning more about him. 

"Can I give a massage?" he asked, getting a surprised grunt from his partner. He was starting to enjoy that.

"A what?"

"I want to feel the scars on your back, but so it's also comfortable for you."

Boba had seen them performed when working for Jabba. The creep liked them from slaves, specifically in one area. He'd gone to places while hunting which involved massages, usually to do with rich targets. It seemed alright, but he didn't allow anyone close enough to do it. He didn't trust anyone, either. 

Mandy had such a puppy face, though. He couldn't hide his emotions for shit, and seeing him happy was a severe weakness. Mandy being comfortable without his helmet around Boba was sweet.

He relented, and Mandy made an adorable noise rivalling Chimaera's. 

Mando was pleased, as it was a sign of trust, which he enjoyed. As a hunter, your back was one of your most vulnerable spots. Being trusted brought that familiar warmth Mando liked. Being careful to remove the black robing, he had to pause at a specific mark on his right shoulder blade that wasn't there before. 

Almost as if reading his mind, Bo spoke up.

"I've wanted tattoos for a while, but I never got around to it; until Ba'buir offered at the celebration. I started with something small and significant." 

Mando traced the marking, outlining the skull of a mudhorn. It felt engraved as if it got done with a primitive tool instead of technology. It likely had, given Clan Kalessu's belief in holding onto traditions.

It's likely something Mandalorians did millennia ago. Mando asked about it, learning about something called [Tā moko](https://www.ancient.eu/article/1393/traditional-maori-tattoo-of-new-zealand/). It sounded painful, but Mando was interested in it. 

"Maybe I should get some?" Mando suggested, feeling the pigmented skin. "I don't know if I could do that, though."

"It's an option."

"Of course, you'd choose the interesting route."

"I'm an interesting kind of guy."

"Yes, you are."

Feeling his heavily scarred back felt like a privilege. Most were from that Sarlacc, and the idea of him being in pain upset Mando. If he could, he'd kill that sand fungus. He sounded overly possessive; that was weird. Even so, he just wanted his partner safe, despite the dangers of their job.

Mando felt safe with him and wanted the same. He was kind of doing that, taking care of his loved one.

He also wanted to take Bo's mind off Bo-Katan, as she wanted him dead. He couldn't allow that; he'd kill her first. If Boba didn't get to her first, that is, or if Jango caught notice. Jango's brain still thought of Bo as an eleven-year-old, so he was even more protective than Mando. 

Never mess with Mandalorian children or their partners, or them in general. The wrath of a Mandalorian pursued even after death, as Jango could confirm. He still hated Gideon, even though the man was probably dead by now. 

He would focus on making his partner feel content, not any of that worrying stuff. The bacta salve was oily enough to be used since they didn't carry that around. 

When someone from the tribe returned, the tribe took care of them. One of the things performed was massaging an injured area, encouraging healing. Mando partook and was on the receiving end occasionally. He knew what you're supposed to do, although he hadn't worked with such scarring before. 

Everyone had scars, but none that covered the entirety of their body. 

Mando moved his hands upwards in a repeated motion, warming the muscles. He started with light pressure, gradually adding more, taking care of the shoulders too. He worked, paying close attention to his partner's reaction. 

"Is it alright?" Mando asked, tilting his head slightly. The answer was a grunt of agreement, which Mando enjoyed. "I'm taking care of you for once."

"Yep."

The emphasis on the p made Mando chuckle, as it sounded silly. It was just another thing about his partner to enjoy. 

"We should go on a meetup thing, that date stuff. I'm sure that there's something we can do."

"After back rub."

"Yes, your majesty," Mando teased.

Outside, Hunter watched from outside of the ship as the Lambda landed. The ship name was dull, and his team were ready to shred it to pieces. As soon as Jango gave the word, they'd gun them down. Nobody did the job better than the Bad Batch, plus their undead dad. 

Watching Jango stand in front of them, not flying care given, was something he liked to see. He had the urge to fight the man, to test his skills against Jango's. That seemed to be a very Mandalorian thing to do, and he was looking forward to exploring it. 

The ship opened, revealing the woman known as Bo-Katan. He heard about her, how she got her sister killed and worked for Maul. He also knew of the togruta with her, Ahsoka Tano, the ex-Padawan of Anakin Skywalker. He hadn't fought many Jedi, but Hunter was optimistic. 

Thanks to their secretive work, they weren't around any Jedi during Order 66, surviving it. They couldn't say the same for the others, especially Cody. He never got over blasting at Kenobi, downright in love with the Jedi. 

Maybe Kenobi was out there, revived like Jango? It'd be nice since Cody wasn't doing so well these days. 

"You know why I'm here, Jango Fett," Bo-Katan sneered, spitting at his very existence. "I'm here for what's rightfully mine."

"A punch in the face?" Jango offered, giggling at her unamused reaction. "You want the Darksabre, and for what, to rule over a floating paperweight of dead compressed sand?"

"You dare insult our homeworld!" another female, Koska, shouted, aiming her blaster at Jango. He snapped his fingers, and Crosshairs shot it out of her hand. 

"That's one of my sons. He's a damn fine shot, and next time, he'll hit that pretty x above your eyes," Jango promised, giving a thumbs up to Crosshairs. "So, how about you go back into your ship and politely leave. Must we make you?"

How dare this lowlife tell Bo-Katan what to do. He knew nothing of Mandalore; he wasn't worthy to speak its name or wear that armour. He insulted it by breathing, even though he should be dead.

When he said sons, she guessed that they were clones. The clones were an insult to Mandalore, too. After everything that those things did to the galaxy, the abominations still being alive infuriated her. She'd have to correct that; after eliminating Jango's disgusting spawn. The one who took the Darksabre, what was rightfully hers to wield. 

He sullied the history of Mandalore just being near it. 

"This is just between Bo-Katan and Boba Fett," Ahsoka mediated, wondering why she even agreed to come along. "He's inside the ship, isn't he?"

"And she'll die trying to see him," Hunter promised, crossing his arms beside Jango. The rest of his squad joined him, Wrecker revving like an engine to fight. "If it means protecting our brother, we'll fight even you, Master Tano." 

"This is Hunter, my other son. He's pretty damn cool," Jango grinned, patting Hunter's back.

While the planet's dark energy disrupted her abilities to feel through the force, she could feel him. He had a dark aura, like that of Maul, Savage and Ventress. While he was dark, she could feel his devotion to the clones and his son. It seemed like he'd adopted them, a curious thing about Mandalorian culture. They adopted anybody, even adults. 

Ahsoka did have interactions with Boba Fett, hiring him for jobs too dangerous for anyone, and he always succeeded. He was content with betraying the Empire, giving up valuable information and people; he was worth the price. Amazingly, Boba never ratted her out, despite working alongside the shell of what had been her master. 

When Darth Vader expressed how he didn't expect her to be alive, that was how she knew. As much as she didn't like him, given what he did to the Endurance, he had honour.

Although Ahsoka wasn't sure how they met, the loyalty of a clone was near unbreakable. All the clones took off their helmets, and she recognised Echo, the implants in his skull giving him away. He was just as determined as the others, ready to die to protect their brother. 

"I don't care if there's a platoon of you; I'm getting my sword," Bo-Katan brushed off hatefully. 

"You'll die trying," Jango said, his eyes flashing sickeningly gold and red, like how Maul's had been.

Instead of the usual hatred, his darkness' fueled by love. Ahsoka hadn't felt anything like it before, but she also hadn't seen the undead before either. There were a lot of things she'd seen that she shouldn't have. 

The togruta watched them, feeling the two parties out.

If she didn't do something, she had the suspicion they'd more than happily kill her friends. Bo-Katan was acting on anger and hate, while the others on love, duty and protection. She trusted the clones, more specifically Echo, Rex's brother. As she'd learned the hard way, staying neutral is no option.

Jango smiled, feeling her change. Given what he'd heard, he had something else to ensure that change. He had two things; both would have her running to their side. It was mutually beneficial, having the ex-Jedi with them, and she saw her friends again. 

"Mando's on the ship, plus his baby," Jango said, keeping her attention. "Oh, and two Jedi got brought back with me. I assume you recall Kit Fisto and Plo Koon?"

And just like that, Jango had her. He smiled at Bo-Katan, and his smugness made her want to punch his face. Jango's sons had their weapons out, Crosshairs aiming from her skull. 

Stupidly, the male decided to try cutting Jango down. He blocked a punch with one arm, using the other to activate Trapwire, tying it around his ankle. Jango took to the air, dragging the attacker upwards. Suddenly, Jango dropped, pulling out his sabre and cutting through his thighs.

Pulling the wire back into his vambrace, Jango landed, standing triumphantly above his attacker. Unlike his son, Jango wasn't so merciful. He stamped on the freshly made stump, aiming the red blade to the man's neck. The neck unprotected from beskar, it would be easy to behead him. Jango experienced that very armour flaw himself. 

Enraged, the woman lackey tried coming for him. 

Hunter gladly went to combat her. If she took him seriously, perhaps it would've been a cool fight. Instead, Hunter surprised her, flipping her to her knees and his blade against her neck. Crosshairs had his rifle trained on her head, and Wrecker lifted the male, holding him too tightly. 

Tech and Echo had their blasters charged, waiting for Jango's call. 

The team operated in a matter of moments, confident in their capabilities, trusting Jango, and vice versa. They didn't need to say a word, working as a cohesive unit. 

"You have a choice, Princess," Hunter warned, the blade dangerously close to Koska's throat. "Leave or die."

"Do choose the latter; it'll be more fun," Crosshairs sneered, his rifle focused on Bo-Katan. 

They didn't care about the sword; it was the one who owned it that mattered. Ahsoka knew the tone in their voice that they weren't willing to die but willing to live. There is a difference, the latter often leading to their enemy's horrid demise. With Jango in charge, they were deadset on protecting their fellow. 

It reminded her of simpler times; during the war. She'd been so naive then, only seeing in black and white. The universe was infinitesimally grey, varying on shade depending on the people and situation. As she'd learned the hard way, she must choose between the parties. 

While Bo-Katan was her friend, she wanted the sword for selfish reasons. She wasn't willing to accept that Mandalore was dead, and the obsession was dangerous. The other group, however, wanted to protect their family member. Despite Jango technically being a Sith, his side had the moral high ground. 

He could have easily killed Axe but chose not to; he can get fitted with prosthetics. He could have ordered Hunter to kill Koska but decided otherwise. He was giving her an out; to leave them alone, but even with her supposed friends' lives on the line, Bo-Katan wouldn't back down. 

To stop any bloodshed, Ahsoka had to get involved. 

She stood between them, facing Bo-Katan. 

"You can fight another day," she said calmly, turning to Jango. With a word in Mando'a, the clones let the prisoners go back to Bo-Katan. "Enough have died on this planet."

Jango eyed Bo-Katan carefully, promising to end her if she refused. She chose wisely this time, opting to leave. 

Ahsoka knew about the people in between, who weren't Jedi or Sith. Ahsoka was one of those people, although she was more to the light than dark. Jango was the opposite; but similar at the same time. She could understand him, especially regarding the love for his sons. 

She loved the clones and still cried over the ones she killed. Despite being forced, it still hurt. Jango gave a slight nod, reading her feelings and understanding. 

He led her into the ship, and on the way, found several carvings on the walls. Able to read Mando'a, many of them were beautiful. Love was on the starship, like water filling a sinking sea vessel. It was drowning in camaraderie and trust, like the days during the Clone Wars.

Jango found a heavily armoured Mandalorian, who was speaking with another person believed dead, Fennec Shand. He directed Paz to her, ordering him to take her to Plo. 

As far as Jango was concerned, this was another addition to their firepower. In the end, Boba had the final say, given he was in charge of the crew. 

His kid, someone his mind demanded to be that curious and eager eleven-year-old, was the Mand'alor. He was more than Jango could ever dream of being, and there were no words for that. Despite what Jango had missed, he was glad to be there for this part. He was so proud of his boy. 

Jango walked to Mando's quarters, knowing Bo would be there. He should tell them about moving in together; they were so close already. Seeing his son happy with someone made Jango happy, the same said for any of his children. 

He knocked lightly on the door, not wanting to wake the baby. The odd little creature was cute and was quite expressive through the force. 

Mando came to the door, the only beskar being his helmet. 

He wasn't sure why Jango was there but hoped it meant good news.

"Bo-Katan's gone, but she'll likely be back. Ahsoka's joined us, and we're leaving this dried anus of a floating rock."

"What do you mean she's gone?" came a tired voice behind Mando. 

"After I cut the legs off her pal and Hunter put a knife to the other's neck, she didn't have an option. Rest up, kids; been a long day."

"Is there a nice planet nearby? I want to give the date thing a try," Mando asked, his stoic and clueless tone amusing Jango to no end.

The pair of clueless ace dumbasses had no idea what they were doing, and it was adorable. Jango was more than happy to help his kids, encouraging their bond. 

"I'll ask Fennec. In the meantime, enjoy yourself, and I'll shout when dinner's ready. Since you like the Kalessu, you should get to try some of our more unique cuisines," he winked, leaving the intrigued Mando alone. 

What unique cuisine?

Somehow knowing the question, Boba sat up, decades of sleeping in a pilot seat removed. 

"When you adopt enough races, you'll get cuisine combinations," Boba chuckled, testing his shoulder joint. "I should've found you sooner. You un-fucked my back."

"I'm happy to be of service."

"You're going to have to show me how to do that; it's only fair I do it too. You've got soft hands compared to mine, though, so I don't think it'll be as nice."

"It will be if it's from you," Mando said, keeping his voice monotone. He sat on the bed, pleased he could teach Boba something. "I wish I found you sooner, too. You've filled a void I didn't know was there. Was that bad to say? It sounds weird."

"I get an odd little high when you say stuff like that."

"I feel warm when you do or say things. Could love have physical side-effects?"

"Usually, it involves the cock getting 'hard'. That doesn't sound disgusting or anything. Like, imagine if teeth were flacid and then got 'hard' by swelling with blood. That's horrifying." 

"Speaking of horrifying, since you're an exact clone of Jango, do you share the same genitalia?"

A sound Mando grew to love emanated from his partner and got a punch in the arm. 

"You **must** say that to my father. You'll ruin sex for him forever."

Mando looked forward to enacting this scheme.


	12. Third of the Continuum

When Fennec and Jango proposed a place for a date, Mando felt suspicious. Although he asked for assistance, they were scheming. While it was for his benefit, Mando wasn't overly comfortable about that. Jango was crazy enough, let alone Fennec goading him on. 

They chose Kastaggar, a planet rotating around an L-Tonic star. The raw radiation would eviscerate anything living, so Mando never paid attention to it. He heard it was beautiful, though, and that beauty was supposed to be part of a date. Mando shouldn't complain; his idea of romance was getting kicked in the ribs and vice versa. 

He still dreamed about Bo stomping that Wookie's knee out. That was a glorious sight to behold while in that armour. The raw power, savagery and ease pleased him. 

Just as savage as the planet they entered. 

Finding a hangar wasn't difficult; the facility prepared for several ship variants. When it did dock, Mando heard numerous bulkheads lock in place, making it safe to exit the ship. 

As per usual, Plo was the first out, probably being sick. Given how much he hated being on ships, Mando should look into sleeping tablets for travel. If it made life easier for his companion, he should help. 

Given that they'd be there a while, Mando decided to explore. With Chimaera too heavy to carry, she trotted beside him, chirping at the new smells. Grogu cooed at her from Mando's bag; his green ears perked upwards. Boba's helmet turned to the infant, watching him look around.

Mando liked the curiosity and offered for Boba to carry Grogu. He seemed to contemplate the offering and was willing to accept. Honestly, having a baby attached to his hip was even more appealing. 

It must be a biological thing, wanting a partner who was good with children. 

"Never thought I'd see the day," came a feminine voice, and Mando turned to their newest member. "The King of Bounties, holding a baby. I still remember when you were little."

"You're still little."

"At least I'm still cute."

"I'm adorable."

Mando nodded his head, and Chimaera yipped, seemingly agreeing. His dry response amused the togruta, and she eyed the blade hidden in a pouch.

"Do you have a plan for it?"

"I'm going to break the stupid thing. When multiple idiots are killing other idiots over a single object, its demise is the only thing to cease their greed. Besides, having a light sword doesn't determine leadership; I own twenty of the damn things. The true Mand'alor isn't the holder of a fancy knife; it's someone who has earned the respect of extremely violent and stubborn people." 

While they had their similarities, the difference between Jango and Boba was like night and day. She didn't feel deception and could hear his honesty. 

He was right; a sword shouldn't determine a leader. Whether he knew it or not, his crew was evidence of that leadership. While Mando appeared in charge, he relied on Boba's willingness to do anything. Even Jango was second to his son. His emphasis on 'true' meant he didn't believe he was Mand'alor.

While Ahsoka had no place to determine who that should be, there were worse people. 

"You have the respect of extremely violent and stubborn people," Ahsoka pointed out, clearly meaning the Bad Batch. She was also implying respect from other bounty hunters. 

"Conditional respect," Boba corrected. "Hunters respect me because I'm feared. A leader who is feared is not a leader at all. A leader is someone who will be on the front lines alongside their fellows, willing to live for their people and avenge the fallen."

What he described reminded her of Anakin before he was lost. She regretted not listening to Maul; he'd been right about everything. She could've done something, but alas, fate was cruel. 

Even though he'd given a reason why he wasn't a leader, Boba also gave reasons why he was. No matter how hard he denied it, the man was in charge and could handle the pressure. With any more pressure, he'd become a diamond. 

Mando felt something similar, believing in his partner. 

Determined to find something romantic, Mando said farewell to the togruta sorceress. He was uncertain why she was so interested, but at least they weren't attacking each other. 

While looking around the strangely luxurious location, he discovered a map embedded in a wall, finally a way to navigate the odd place. 

A droid pounced on Mando's back, startling him. It was a small exploration droid, looking at the map and using him as leverage. At least Boba found it funny.

"You're good at making friends, huh?" Boba chuckled, feeling an unamused glare from Mando. He held up the bag, putting Grogu in front of his helmet. "Daddy's grumpy."

"You sound like your father."

"I couldn't get everything from my mother."

Mando knew it was a joke but couldn't decipher it. Before he could ask, a young man grabbed the droid and told it off. For whatever reason, he was wearing three ponchos. 

"I'm sorry about that," the young man apologised, letting the droid climb onto his back. "The place is a maze."

Mando hummed an agreement, stepping aside so the lad could read the map too. While looking, he found something that seemed alright. A glacier of crystal that shatters like a waterfall, which sounded nice, and there was an arena near that area, where you got to fight someone.

They could fight together or against one another. Looking at a crystalline waterfall, fighting, possibly finding a place to eat, that sounded like a date. 

"Do you know where this is?" Mando asked, pointing at the location.

"Yeah, it's a cool spot. It's a four-hour drive; worth the while. Go here," he started, pointing at some shop near them, "Turn left, and go for straight for eight minutes, turn left again and then right, and you'll find the station. The name's Cal, by the way."

"Everyone calls me Mando. That's Chimaera, Grogu, and Boba Fett." 

Unsurprisingly, the lad knew the name. He politely left, although he didn't go far enough to start swearing to himself. It was another thing that entertained his date, which was a funny thing to call him. Mando had a boyfriend, a son, and was on a date; many things he accepted he'd never have a long time ago. 

Chimaera trilled, her green arms scraping against his leg. Despite knowing her for a while, he'd never get used to those. He also wondered what an [adult](https://www.deviantart.com/riotlizard/art/FA-for-Vindhov-Angel-Bunny-686526011) version of her could be. Fett said she'd get big, but how large? 

The little creature wasn't happy that Boba wouldn't carry her anymore, as she was too heavy. He asked Fett about her, surprised to hear she should get to seven-foot from head to paws. It was a similarity between them, possessing the odd infants of extinct species. They'd need to find more food for her, and she might even need quarters just for her. 

At least the Enslaver had the size for her. 

Following Cal's instructions, they found the station. It was prestigious, like something belonging to Alderaanian royalty. They didn't fit in with such luxuries, but today was special. 

Grogu mewed, and Mando took a snack from a pouch to feed him. Content chewing, the baby snuggled against Boba in the bag, watching his Buir. Mando hoped that Grogu would like the falls. Chimaera yipped, flexing her green arms to scratch her neck. He wasn't sure what the purpose of them was, but it appeared to be for self-grooming. 

He wasn't a xenozoologist or anything, so it was a guess.

They entered the large-tank-like truck; the inside was fancy as the outside. From the carpet to the ceiling lights, no expense got spared. How Tech made the company believe they paid for this, he didn't care. All of it looked fantastic, only the best for his little family. 

While looking for a spot, he found a nice one. There were four seats, with a table cutting down between them, and additions fit for children. That's where they were going to sit for the next four hours, nothing compared to flying in space. Mando stayed up to eighteen hours sometimes and sometimes needed spice to get through it. 

The boredom could be murderous. Surrounded by the crew, however, made that impossible. 

After taking the seats, placing Chimaera and Grogu in theirs, they settled in. 

Mando identified other people in the shuttle. Three humans, a twi'lek and two dugs. As the car prepared to go, the doors shut, sealing them airtight. He understood it for safety reasons, but having no way out was unnerving. Chimaera was there, though, offering her head for him to scratch. 

He could've done with her a while ago. 

Given that it'd be a while, they chose to speak through their helmets, keeping their conversation private. 

_"What tattoo would you get; if you got one?"_

_"The Kalessu emblem, of course. I'd like it to be on a shoulder blade, then a mythosaur."_

_"You'll end up like my father. His back and arms are covered."_

_"That sounds cool."_

_"It is - I loved seeing them as a kid."_

_"You'd look nice with a sleeve."_

_"Likewise."_

"Excuse me?" interrupted a dug, having moved to the seats behind them. Mando looked to him, annoyed. "I can't help but notice that animal with you." 

Chimaera clambered to meet the new person, sniffing him and chirping. She rubbed her face against Mando's helmet, her purrs vibrating through it. 

"Her name is Chimaera," Boba named, snapping his fingers. She climbed back over the table, sitting beside him obediently. "And she's mine."

Like with the Cal kid, the dug knew who he was. Instead of being scared, it only made the dug intrigued. While Mando didn't know everything about Bo's history, he didn't like the look on that dug's face.

It was similar to the look given to Grogu, and he **hated** that. 

"I'm sorry, I've only seen her kind in fossils," said the dug, sweetening his tone.

Sensing Mando's displeasure, Chimaera shifted, snarling at the dug. He backed away, walking to stand in front of the table. She scowled, her fur standing on end. Boba was interested, though, given how little he knew about her. 

"Go on," he said coldly, stroking Chimaera's back, calming her. Like a switch, she flipped, returning to the sweetheart Mando loved. 

"She's a saenerla from the lost planet Malaemond. Her kind has been extinct for a long time, and beyond fossils, archaeologists have only seen an image from one place - the Mandalore Caves of Vizsla." 

Tarre Vizsla, the one who made the Darksabre, had a saenerla. The stories said he had a mythosaur, not one of Chimaera. Given how the planet was dead, it wasn't like Boba could check that fact. Finished with the dug, Chimaera snapped at him, scaring the dug off. He scratched under her chin, pleased with her. 

_"I know you're angry, Mandy. I've developed a sixth sense regarding you."_

_"I don't like how he looked at you."_

Boba got many looks, given his history and profession. He was used to creepy people, some infatuated with the clone wars. He'd grown used to it since there wasn't another option.

Sharing the face of clones brought a lot of unforeseen problems. The Republic had no idea of the hate directed to them, the Jedi and Clones. In the end, the majority of citizens saw them as bad as each other. Now, he found that view ironic, as one man orchestrated it all. 

Everyone thought he was a clone upon first meeting. As a young child, stupid people assumed they could satisfy revenge by killing a 'clone cadet'. He overkilled so that everyone knew he was different. 

In prison, Boba **had** to be as savage as possible. Fuelled by hate, he made sure everyone knew his name and knew to back the hell off. He restricted kindness to those who deserved it, which wasn't a lot. Unless they met specific criteria, he'd have no qualms gutting them like a fish. 

When you're feared, people will do two things. Most will stay away, giving you space, but a minority will try to kill you. Whoever kills the top bitch takes their place, similar to how Mandalorian politics seem to work. 

Each time that happened, he **had** to make it into a warning. The more frightening Boba was, the smaller that minority became. It was the only safety he had in his adolescence. 

Boba learned the difference between someone wanting to attack and someone going to attack. That dug was a creep, but he wasn't a physical threat. Even so, Mandy didn't care and wanted to protect him. 

He was starting to grow fond of Mandy's protectiveness, something he needed during his younger years. 

_"I'm used to it."_

_"He made me think of Valin."_

That was a name that Boba wished he could forget. 

_"I'm sorry,"_ Mandy apologised, sighing in his helmet. _"The dug reminded me of Valin; how he made you uncomfortable. It pissed me off."_

Boba had told Mandy more than anyone else, even Bossk. Since that creep was dead, why not talk about that situation?

_"He was a disgusting bastard. I'd have killed him if he wasn't sniffing the Emperor's pubes. I got away with a lot working for Vader, but even I wasn't stupid enough to piss off a Sith Lord."_

Mando regretted not shooting Val himself. Something happened, and even a hint of him doing anything to upset Fett upset him more. 

Before he could discover what happened, the truck shuddered to stop. Lights flashed, and Chimaera started growling. She put her paws against the shielded window, raising her lips at it. The other people were just as confused. The kid didn't mention a pitstop, and Chimaera was acting strange. 

Nothing could survive out there. 

"It never stops," exclaimed the twi'lek, sounding panicked. "What's going on?"

"Scaring yourself isn't going to help," said the male human, rubbing his eyes with frustration. "It's probably just a malfunction." 

Mando's gut told him otherwise, as did Chimaera's behaviour. 

"We've broken down, in the middle of butt-hell nowhere," giggled a [teen](https://static.onecms.io/wp-content/uploads/sites/14/2019/09/23/092219-zendaya-lead-2000.jpg) girl, upsetting the man who was with her. He sighed, probably wishing he could slap her. 

As the regular folk started to panic, Mando got up to check what was going on. The droids driving this should know. 

He had to stop when three loud knocks echoed inside of the shuttle, emanating from outside. His attention got brought back to his son, who was starting to cry. Grogu never cried; he hadn't ever done that before. 

As Mandy tended to his upset baby, Boba stood, knowing that something was wrong. The knocks came again, frightening those he assumed to be civilians. The human woman started crying, while the teen girl wasn't taking it seriously.

The non-creepy dug hesitantly placed their head against the hull, jumping back when the knocks returned. Chimaera was clawing at the wall, trying to get at whatever it could be. The problem was that nothing should survive out there. 

After seeing his father come back from the dead, Boba was willing to believe that someone was out there. Whatever it was, it wanted in, and hell to the no. 

"Nothing could survive out there!" shouted the creepy dug. 

"Well, nothing just knocked," the teen snarked, and Boba decided that he liked her. 

Something was scratching at one of the doors, a fire exit most likely. When that didn't work, it banged on top of the shuttle. Chimaera yipped at the ceiling, hissing aggressively, and Grogu's crying increased. It had to do with the force; otherwise, the baby wouldn't be so scared. 

That baby had been through hell and didn't cry. He should be worried about this intruder.

"At least it figured out the doors are locked," the twi'lek stuttered, biting her fingernails anxiously.

"And what's to stop it from breaking in?" the sobbing woman asked, increasing the panic. 

People were panicking; it was only going to make matters worse. Then came a command, his gut ordering him to hold onto something. Boba grabbed the teen and shoved her under the table, gripping onto Mandy as the shuttle started to shake. 

Metal screamed, and sparks flew, the vehicle tossed around; batted like a plaything from the outside. 

Mandy used his Trapwire to grab the non-douche dug, pulling them away from being crushed by a chair. The teen cried while clinging to Boba's leg, and the dug hugged Mandy in terror. Chimaera stuck with the teen, comforting them while being scared herself. 

While it was only moments, the experience felt like days. 

When the shuttle finally stopped rolling, stuck on its side, nobody said anything. From a smell, someone had defecated themselves, which was going to be fun to endure. 

"Is everyone alright?" panted the human male, a bruise beginning to form on his jawbone.

As he looked behind him, finding the crying woman frozen in terror. 

Boba activated night-vision, as the lights weren't working. The dug Mandy saved ran to the back, opening a draw and holding a torch. They passed them around, visibly in shock. Mandy checked his baby, who was scared but physically ok. Many took the bag, keeping his son by his side, also activating night-vision.

"I don't think she is," muttered the teen, who Boba helped up. She pointed to the twi'lek huddled in the corner. She leaned against him, her ankle sprained.

Boba sat her down, looking to Mandy to ensure that he was ok. When he got a confirmation, Boba stepped to the twi'lek, who looked unharmed. The human man joined him, though more hesitant.

"Lezgira?" he named, doing well to hide his fear. 

Knowing her name, Boba stepped forth, asking her name. That gut feeling was telling him to run away, but there wasn't anywhere to go. After a few moments, the twi'lek turned, her pupils so small they were almost invisible. Her eyes were bloodshot and wouldn't blink. 

Not creepy or anything.

"I'm Kallus," [Kallus](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-GqzZdMuVFIs/VErE_HPotYI/AAAAAAAAJ70/8RqGeWqe-9E/s1600/nikolaj-coster-waldau-i-tusen-ganger-god-natt-e1414066407266.jpg) said, and she snapped her gaze to him. "Are you alright?"

She didn't answer, mindlessly drooling. 

Whatever happened to her caused brain-damage. Boba went to open the door to the drivers.

The knocks returned, smashing against the hull of the shuttle. Boba listened carefully, as it was now in a pattern. It was in morse, telling him to stay away from the door. Stupidly, that creepy dug decided to open it for him. 

Light beamed into the interior of the ship. It felt as though time slowed, and Boba could see someone looking back at him. Their grey eyes with white pupils bored through his beskar, and its mouth opened. 

~~They are coming.~~

What was coming?

~~Become hidden, imbued and ceased.~~

That didn't make sense. 

~~Three planets shatter, but the sun relit. Fire put out far before, to the archives of blue and knowing. Through the Didact, you must.~~

What's a didact?

~~Bless of the Bogan.~~

There was a sound in the distance, but it was garbled, like static. The form disappeared, as did the light. It was dark again, and for some reason, his breathing was uneven. That didn't make any sense; neither did the fact he was against a bolted-down table. How'd he get down there?

"Boba!"

While the sound was still static, he could understand his name. He knew the person who said it, too. Vision splotchy, he managed to locate Mandy.

Where'd his helmet go?

Holding his breath, Mando grabbed the man, holding him tightly. His eyes glanced at the smoking body near the shut door, nearly reduced to ash. It had only been a moment, but the exposure to outside nearly incinerated that dug. He'd moved faster than he thought possible, grabbing his partner. 

When Mando did, Bo wasn't breathing. His armour was burning hot, but Mando's adrenaline dulled the burns of taking his helmet off.

After six minutes, Bo started breathing again. When he finally opened his eyes, his eyes were wrong. The usual dark colour had changed to silver and white. The darker they became, the more he came around. It was like something had been in him.

Under his helmet, Mando was crying, as his partner had nearly died. 

"It's inside the Mandalorian," the mentally mangled twi'lek said, sounding offputtingly excited. "It needs a host."

"Throw him out!" shouted the woman, shaking a finger at him. "It's going to infect us too!"

"You're going to listen to Miss Spaced-Out?" the teen spat, shaking her head. "We're not throwing anybody out."

"You'd have to get through me," Mando threatened, aiming a blaster to the twi'lek. If the people weren't panicking before, they were now. "And her," he added, nodding to a snarling Chimaera. 

Her fur was spiked upwards, acidic drool dripping onto the flooring. Her pupils were slits, looking as imposing as possible. She whipped her tail against the ground, daring them to take a step forward. The woman took out a blaster, intending to hit Bo. Without Bo to command her, Chimaera pounced. 

Her green claws slashed through flesh, sinking her teeth into the woman's skull. She bit down, hard, sounding possessed as the dug tried getting her off. Her tail whipped the dug, braking one of their arms. Shaking her head, Chimaera nearly decapitated the woman, the acid melting clothes to her skin. 

Satisfied, Chimaera walked back to her master, snapping at anyone who got too close. She sat on his lap protectively, snarling like thunder given physical form. Her tail curled around Grogu, protecting him as well. 

With how big she'd get someday, Mando could understand why the first Mand'Alor would have one. He wanted to have one of these. In the meantime, he was happy with her. Chimaera was a good girl, protecting her family. 

"That was pretty cool," the teen girl said, nodding respect to the little animal. 

Mando internally agreed, petting Chimaera's head. He should get a tattoo of her kind, something representing her loyalty, tenacity and love. 

"We wait until the rescue shuttle arrives," Mando commanded, taking control of the people. "If anyone has a better suggestion, the door is right there," Mando growled, pointing to the door. 

* * *

That shuttle took two hours to come. 

Whatever attacked them, it was gone now.

He hoped it stayed that way, sitting beside his still dazed boyfriend. The man should be dead, a smoking pile of ash, but there he was. Maybe it was the beskar or the fact Fetts seem to be the arch-nemesis of death, but he was alive. Chimaera nuzzled against him, trilling and purring. 

Grogu took a while but finally went asleep in Mando's bag. The events of the shuttle terrified him, and Mando loathed it. He never wanted to hear his son cry again. 

"I saw someone outside," Boba said, surprising Mando. He repeated what she said, looking down at Chimaera. "I think she was The Bogan."

The dark side of the force came to them. 

"Whatever she meant, we'll find out," Mando said, gripping Boba's pauldron. "Don't do that again, please. I was scared you were going to die." 

"I will do what's in my power; I promise you that, Mandy," Boba said, pulling Mando and attempting to hug him. He was trying, and that meant a lot. "I've got too much to live for."

Mando did too. 

"My name's Khai," said the teen, smiling at them. She knew Mando'a. "You've met my godfather, Alex, but everyone calls him Kallus. Thanks for helping me."

"Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation of being a heartless bastard to uphold," Boba accepted, motioning for Chimaera to meet her. She sniffed Khai, chirping for a scratch. Boba nodded to her, and Khai felt Chimaera's soft fur. 

"Your pet is badass," Khai grinned, chuckling as Chimaera jumped onto her lap. "My mom would love one of these."

"You speak Mando'a well," Mando complimented, gripping Boba's hand.

"I'm from Clan Wren," she answered. It didn't explain anything to Mando, but Boba knew. It must be a Mandalorian clan, as there was a lot that he didn't know. Boba knew of her mother, knowing the name 'Ursa'. "I've heard of your Clan. You guys are on Kashyyyk, right?"

"Not for long," Boba answered calmly, interesting Khai. "I'm taking Yavin-4 and making it the new Mandalore."

Khai inquired about the Darksabre, guessing he had it. Unattached to the thing, Boba casually tossed it to Khai, letting her activate it. She was fascinated, told about it by her mother and sister. As he'd saved her life, Clan Wren would be indebted, and Khai wanted to join New Mandalore.

She was proud of her birthplace, but it was so cold it sucked. 

"Now, who is making friends?" Mando smiled behind his helmet, resting his helmet against Boba's shoulder. Bo pressed his helmet against Mando's, a Mandalorian sign of affection. 

Boba was ok, Grogu was ok, Chimaera was ok, and he was ok. It was going to be alright, no matter what they faced. So long as they were together, they could handle it. 

* * *

Mando stood before The Falls of Kastaggar, watching an explosion of beauty birthed through violence. Twenty-five feet of transparent titanium separated him from beyond, but he felt as though he could touch it. The millions of shards fell, rippling as though they were water; the curtain of sapphire was beautiful. 

As gorgeous as it was, it wasn't worth nearly losing his boyfriend. Those few minutes were terrifying, near debilitating, and he was still coming down from that reaction.

Grogu whined, frightened by something. Mando tended to his baby, holding him against his armoured chest. Chimaera started snarling, scowling at a particular spot. 

When he looked in the same direction, Mando started shaking. He saw an image in the falls, an anthropomorphic feline creature staring back at him. It had those eyes, and Mando knew its name; [The Bogan](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b96dcb87-86dc-4032-b7ab-0226d6f2a92a/ded326q-457e9cf7-ffbf-4856-b825-50288f37c477.png/v1/fill/w_1280,h_1024,q_80,strp/kronos_by_androidass_ded326q-fullview.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xMDI0IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjk2ZGNiODctODZkYy00MDMyLWI3YWItMDIyNmQ2ZjJhOTJhXC9kZWQzMjZxLTQ1N2U5Y2Y3LWZmYmYtNDg1Ni1iODI1LTUwMjg4ZjM3YzQ3Ny5wbmciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.IYRbs3KC_uo8a7_RhLBq_axl3-5NAqrQZyFe1_sQSq8). The Dark Side of the Force, given a physical form, stared at him. Mando gripped the railing, rightfully frightened of it. 

Then, like that, it was gone. Grogu's cry teetered back to quiet, and Chimaera stopped growling. 

He felt Bo grip his hand, and Mando knew he saw it too. 

_"I didn't get to finish; when on the shuttle."_

Mando knew he was trying to focus on something else, and frankly, Mando wanted to do the same. The thing scared anything that saw it. 

_"I was young, a stupid kid, just making a name for myself. I was around nineteen, and Vader was starting to take notice of me. He started hiring me more, favouring me; I reminded him of someone from a past life, a clone called Rex. At some point, he wanted me to catch a rebel cell bothering an Imperial base, which Valin was in charge of."_

Mando felt the grip tighten, feeling hesitation and anger. Mando held it back, turning his helmet to face Bo's. He didn't have to say anything; Mando didn't want him to feel forced. He had a gut feeling, and it infuriated him, but Mando kept it to himself. 

Chimaera sensed her master's turmoil, rubbing herself against his leg. She mewed, attempting to alleviate the anxious feeling.

_"After decimating the cell, he offered a drink. I didn't think anything of it; why would I? It got hazy afterwards, then nothing. Twelve hours of nothing, then everything hurt. I had an allergic reaction, but it didn't..."_

Mando held his partner close, holding down the urge to kill someone already dead. It meant a lot that he trusted him enough, but Mando was still angry. He didn't want Bo to feel bad talking about it, though.

He could tell Mando anything, and if he wanted, Mando would take it to the grave and beyond. He knew Bo would do the same; it was only fair. 

_"Four years ago, I did a job involving a twi'lek, called Xi'an. There was something on her knives, and I wasn't in my body anymore. I was outside of it, watching events happen. I got mad, but she said it didn't count. It's what you do with a woman. I've never been sure about it."_

_"Anything against your will counts. Even if it doesn't feel like it, it is."_

_"Thank you."_

_"If she's alive, you can get payback. There's a special place reserved in Haran for such people."_

_"I'd like to do it with you."_

_"I'll always have your back."_

_"And I'll have yours."_

What they were facing was incomprehensible. As much as Mando tried, the prospect of fighting a god creature didn't stick. Too much was at stake, more than he could handle. Even so, Mando chose to support his partner, who weighted it on his shoulders. The three sisters, The Lady, The Bogan, the title of Mand'alor, the near-death experiences, Mando would be there for it all. 

He couldn't think of anything else. The concept of not being there was alien and lonely. He had nothing before Grogu and Bo, existing only to hunt and get money for the covert. That wasn't living, it was acting like a droid, and Mando still wasn't comfortable with them. 

Being here, standing beside someone stronger, made Mando want to be like that too. Living was scary, dangerous and anxiety-inducing. However, compared to the nothingness that was before, this was better. Being a buir and boyfriend was better than before. 

He had his brother, his lover, his son, a living fossil for a pet and peculiar friends. With them, Mando felt empowered, enough to face the terrors alongside Bo, scared or not. 

They could face anything; so long as they were beside one another. 

"I told you they'd be here!" yelled the familiar voice of Khai. Mando turned away from his other half, looking at the spunky teen. She had a [woman](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/65/ac/9e/65ac9e28206f34e0f6b25b8d63dd6adc.jpg) with her, older than Mando but younger than Boba. "These are the guys. Cool, huh?"

Had Mando ever mentioned his age to Bo yet?

"Thanks for helping my sister."

"You sound like mom!" Khai complained, grunting with annoyance. She grabbed Boba's arm, confusing the elder. "This guy survived L-Tonic light, sis, and he's the Mand'alor. You haven't even seen his little - Chimaera!"

Khai dropped down, hugging the small creature. Chimaera chirped, happy to see her again. Mando found it entertaining, as Bo wasn't sure what to do. Usually, people ran away, so her behaviour as odd for him. 

Khai's sister had an adverse reaction to the name. It reminded her of something, but Mando wouldn't ask. It was a sore spot for her, and he understood such things. 

"I'm Sabine," she named, holding out her hand. They both took it, knocking helmets together by accident. "In your travels, you haven't seen a Chiss named Thrawn, have you?" she asked curiously.

"Captain Blueballs?" Sabine had to cover her mouth with a snort. "No, but I heard that he got his ass kicked by purrgil of all things. The guy had a stick so far up his ass it pierced any atmosphere he entered."

And it was at that moment that Sabine decided she liked this Mandalorian. He was Rex and Wolffe's weird brother, alright. Ahsoka trusted the guy enough to hire him, and as he saved her sister, she felt indebted.

And Khai was right, sort of; he'd survived something nobody else had. The man should be dead. L-Tonic light incinerated everything, including beskar, and yet there he stood, barely a scratch on him. He had the Darksabre, too; Khai's description had been too accurate. 

What happened to Bo-Katan's mission?

"I'm Mando. You already know Bowie," Mando said, deciding Bo needed a unique nickname.

Jango called him Bo, and Mando wanted an exclusive nickname. Only Boba could call him Mandy, so it was fair. 

Boba didn't protest to the nickname, and Mando was pleased with that. 

"They're so sweet together. You should've seen Mando, Sab; he was holding Boba as though his life depended on it. I don't think mom would even do that with dad."

"Mandy's special," Boba explained, wrapping an arm around the taller Mandalorian. "His kid is cool, too."

As if on queue, Grogu perked his head up, looking at Sabine. The baby cooed, deciding that he liked her. Sabine took a treat from her armour, handing it to the little creature. Chimaera trilled, wanting to meet the new person. Sabine saw some dried specks of blood on her face, coagulated in her thick fur. 

Kallus didn't get a chance to tell her what happened; Khai talked over him. She got that the small animal with them, however, was a monster. It was deceiving, and it could rip a grown woman's head-off, as well as spit acid. The pet fitted her owner, who was just as ruthless.

Everyone in Sundari knew about Boba. He's the Mandalorian Vader favoured, the King of Bounties, the man you went to for bounties seemingly impossible. Her mother hired him once when Sabine was younger, and he delivered. She'd been horrified but respected it. 

Ursa hired him to track down the last surviving Saxon, a man who swore revenge against the Wrens. Boba skinned him, but in a way to keep him alive. The skinless body writhed against a pole, his hide flapping like a flag. She'd been there when her mother was supposed to deal the final blow. Instead, she left him to die slowly and paid Boba handsomely for it. 

That was the day she knew not to mess with him.

Seeing him with Mando was almost the opposite of that, though. Whoever Mando was, he was important, proving that even monsters could find their other halves. 

If only Sabine could find hers, wherever he was. 

"Khai mentioned you're making a new Mandalore."

"You're welcome to join; I don't care," Boba shrugged. "I've got my Mandalore here."

Mando wanted to cry; he was important enough to be comparable to their homeworld. Mando wrapped an arm around his partner, silently reciprocating the sentiment. Asking permission to be in this relationship was the best decision since rescuing his son. 

"You're a lucky man," she complimented, tugging Khai's clothing. "Let's go before Kallus has a heart attack. Zeb can only give him so many before he keels over."

Khai waved, running off with her elder sister. 

"Is this how you feel when I compliment you? My chest is tight from that," Mando said honestly, finding the feeling foreign but embracing it. 

"You were the first to say I'm a Mandalorian. You're more deserving of the name than that floating ball of glass in space." 

"I'm going to hug you again."

"I better get used to that. You're a huggy person."

"Only with you. Other times, I want to hit you."

"I get that from my father, the deepest of apologies."

"Accepted," Mando sighed, holding his partner. It felt right, like two pieces of a machine connecting. "If you ever do what happened on that shuttle again, Bowie, I'll kill you myself."

"I don't doubt that, Mandy."

He never told anyone about that before. Bossk and Darth Inhaler were the only ones, though he didn't say the words to them. Mandy understood, accepting it and not treating him different. 

Boba hated that. He loathed pity, fake sympathy and awkwardness. He'd seen it so many times; it was sickening. Mandy listened, held him, and shared his own experience. While Mandy probably didn't know it, he was better than most people. 

The man was so innocent, honest; he couldn't lie to save his life. He was powerful, resourceful, a good buir, and of all people, Mandy wanted him. 

He didn't deserve Din. 

The Bogan watched them, knowing what they were going to face. The Sisters would discover them soon, and while Bogan slowed that down, they were running out of time. 

Even so, she was hopeful. If anything, hope prevailed, no matter what _she_ did. The fate of time rested on their shoulders, and while she couldn't do much, Bogan would do what she could. She only hoped that it was enough. 


	13. Update

This story is my baby, although I feel like I've rushed it. I'm going to do more build-up, stretch the story out and flesh out this universe's slightly different history. To everyone who has followed me so far, you are all fantastic and have inspired me to work hard on this. The series will be called Star Wars: Lost in the Storm, so Legends Never Die will eventually be reborn there. 

Again, I must thank all of you, as you've made this year easier to get through. Have a lovely day, everyone. 


End file.
